Meeting Each Other
by LaurenGee
Summary: Taeyang fanfic. For Taeyang, falling for a girl he just met on the street is something different. For Charlotte, falling for this famous singer in Korea is something different. it's different enough to change their worlds. Watch how they collide...
1. Prologue: Beginning

Meeting Each Other

Prologue

She looks around her room one last time before she leaves for South Korea. She doesn't know why, but, as if on impulse, she had the need to go there. Maybe explore new things. One thing's for sure, she's going alone. Nobody is coming with her. Her parents, nope. Her friends, nuh-uh. She doesn't even have someone special to spend time with her. All alone.

She looks in her mirror and says, "Here we go. Starting a new thing. You'll be different once you leave the U.S. and go to Korea. You're Filipino, and you can't speak Korean at all." She sighs. She hopes she meets somebody there, anybody will do.


	2. Landing

Chapter 1: Landing

She sinks to the floor as she looks around her new room; a hotel room, that is. She won't be staying in Korea long. Just for 3-4 weeks. She doesn't even bother unpacking right now. She'll do it later, she decides. After a long and tense silence, she couldn't take it anymore. She checks her watch, 10:30. She puts on her heels and runs outside to explore the city of Seoul.

It's a busy city, full of people walking, driving, and talking. She feels so much more alone. She can't even talk to anybody because of her lack of Hangul. But she doesn't mind, she walks anywhere. She's not sure of where she's going, but anywhere would be fine with her. She'll figure out how to get home later.

She passes by tons of buildings. She ignores everything and focuses on the stars. _Who knew so many stars could shine bright from such a big city? _She thought. As she walks blindly, she bumps into someone. She drops her phone along the way.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." The man she walks into picks up her phone. "I wasn't…" She stares into his eyes as the man stand up. He smiles. _What a perfect eye smile, _she gushes. She blushes, but smiles in return.

"_Ang yo" _He says with the most silkiest voice ever. She knows that word. It means hello. _Speak! _Her mind shouts at her.

She repeats his words and slightly bows. She smiles at him. His eyes somewhat widen, though it looked completely useless since his eyes stay the same with it's perfect eye smiles.

He hands her the phone that she completely forgot about. "Thank you." She says, wishing more than ever that she should've learned Korean before she came here.

He stutters a bit before he replies. "You're welcome." They stand there. Just shyly smiling, doesn't even mind the silence. It was comfortable.

"_Hyung!" _Someone says behind her, interrupting his or her moment. She turns around and sees a smiling faced boy. Once he sees her, his smiles brightens more. He bows and says a hello. _He seems nice, _she thinks. She bows slightly and waves while smiling back.

The smiling boy runs up to the pair and stands beside her. He glances at her, but then talks to the eye smiling one. Before the smiling one leaves, he turns to her. He extends his hand, smiles, and says, "I'm Kang Daesung."

She shakes his hand. But before she can reply and tell him her name, someone pops up once again. He looks like the youngest out of the two. _Maknae,_ she remembers. He says something in a rush, it sounded like a hurry up.

She smiles at the youngest. His eyes widen, in shock at the girl's beauty. He gives a cheeky smile, bows, and drags his _hyungs _away into a building. She looks up and tries to read the sign. "Y…G…something." She mutters. She shrugs as she looks at her watch. 11:45!

She shakes her head as she tries to find a bus home.


	3. Beautiful

Chapter 2: Beautiful…. TPOV

As Daesung and Seungri talk about how pretty the girl was, I decide it's best for me to think about her instead.

"Did you see her, _hyung_?" Seungri asks me.

I nod, still lost thinking about her eyes. _A beautiful shade of brown, _I comment. As we walk up the stairs, Daesung and Seungri get more excited about telling Seunghyun and Jiyong about the girl.

"She was so pretty!" Daesung excitedly shouts as we go into our dorm.

"She was more than that. She was beautiful." I mutter, noticing a little too late that I said it out loud.

I glance around me to make sure nobody heard. Sadly, Daesung did. His smile got even bigger. He whispered, "Don't worry. I won't say anything." I sighed in relief. "But," Daesung continued. "I won't say anything about it unless we're alone." He smiles and winks.

"Aishh!" I exclaim as I retreat to my room, ignoring Daesung's laughter and Seungri's excitement telling Jiyong and Seunghyun about the girl.

I flop down on my bed, facing the ceiling. Ever since I saw her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I thought about her deep brown eyes, her full pink lips, her shining smile, and her silkily black hair. Her voice was beautiful itself. It made me want to melt right then and there.

"I don't even know her name." I mutter.

"_Hyung._" Someone sang on the other side of the door. I groan as the door opened. I knew it was Daesung. "What are you doing?" Daesung sang

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped. "I'm sorry." I apologized almost immediately. I was never really the type to snap at someone like Daesung. Or snap at anybody for that matter.

"Ah~ It's okay, hyung." Daesung smiled. "You thinking of this girl have got you all messed up."

"What makes you think I'm thinking about her?" I ask defensively.

Daesung looked at me. "It's obvious, hyung." As I threw my pillow over my face, Daesung asked, "Do you think you'll see her again?"

I paused. I never thought of that. Will I see her again? _We don't even know each other's names. How are we supposed to meet again? She doesn't even speak Hangul, how am I supposed to know if she's even staying here? _I thought.

"I don't know, Daesung." I turned, my back towards Daesung. "I'm sleepy. We have a big day tomorrow."

"_Ne?_" Daesung asks; sounding confused

"Remember? We have to go around Seoul to look for a girl to work in our music video."

"Ah~ Right." Daesung said. He sighed, "Okay. Sleep well, hyung." Then the door shut.

I scratched my head. After a few moments, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about that girl once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I don't know if anyone is reading this story, but if you are then thank you:) And as you can already see, I changed my mind about the point of views. I'm really sorry if anyone is going to get confused or something. So, the next chapter will be the girl's POV. **

**Thanks again:)**


	4. Another Encounter

Chapter 3: Another Encounter… CPOV

"Ah~" I stretched out of bed. I looked at my clock, 8:00 am. "It's pretty bright outside." I yawned. "I'll go take a walk at the park I saw."

After dressing, I recalled the places I took to find that park. I distantly see kids in a playground. _Ah, there it is, _I thought.

I cross the street and walk many different routes. I sigh, feeling peace ever since I got here. Though, no matter how much I try to distract myself, it doesn't work. All I can think about is _him. _When I tried going to sleep that night, I only thought about his eyes and the way they smile, his smile itself, his nicely styled hair, and the way she saw a little pink blush in his cheeks though he didn't notice it.

I closed my eyes and tilted my face up towards the sun. I didn't even know his name, but yet he was on my mind ever since we bumped into each other.

After walking blindly and feeling the sun, I heard some girls give a loud scream. I opened my eyes to see two schoolgirls running towards the center of the park, camera phones in hand. _What's going on here?_ I wondered. Before I took at least two steps, I heard even more screams coming behind me. I turned around and saw at least twelve girls screaming at the top of their lungs. They all ran and bumped into me, all ignoring me, except one girl.

The schoolgirl has brown hair with red streaks in it. A young face, but pretty and fresh. She says something in Korean. I look at her in confusion.

"Oh, you must speak English." She says. She extends her hand and says, "I'm Kim Taeyeon."

"Hmm, that name sounds familiar. She's the leader of Girls' Generation, right?" I ask.

"Yep." Taeyeon smiles. "But I'm not her, though I wish. What's your name?"

"I'm Charlotte. You speak English very well." I observe.

"Thank you." Taeyeon simply says.

"What's going on over there?" I point to the crowd of screaming girls.

Taeyeon gives me a questioning look. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Big Bang is here! They're looking for a girl who can be in their upcoming music video."

I ask, "Big Bang?"

Taeyeon looked at me, shocked. Before she could reply and explain, the schoolgirls erupt into a huge scream. Five boys come out of a van, looking very stylish. Taeyeon screams, making me cover my ears, and turns to me.

"You go ahead. I'm going to continue my walk." I smile.

"Thank you! Bye!" Then Taeyeon starts to run, but then she turns around. "Here, I'll give you my number. We should hang out sometime." She tells me her number and I save it into my phone as she does the same with mine. She then runs off to her screaming friends.

_Hmm, a lot of girls seem interested in this Big Bang. I should sit over at that bench. It seems to be closer enough to see everything, _I thought. I walk over and sit down and watch the boys.

One comes out and wow he has smoldering eyes. Enough to make any girl faint with just one look. A group of girls chant his name.

"TOP! TOP! TOP!" they shriek.

_TOP, must be a band name. _I thought. Another boy comes out, I recognize him. _Maknae, _I recalled. _That's the boy who was younger than the other two. _Another group of girls scream his name.

"Seungri! Seungri! Seungri!" they scream.

Then I also recognize the next boy that comes out.

"That's Daesung." I whispered.

Then one more boy comes out of the van. He has more style than the others. It was more unique. He must be a true fashionista.

"G-Dragon! G-Dragon! G-Dragon!" Schoolgirls shout.

I stood up, thinking no more boys would come out. But then my eyes locked with a familiar eye smile. _Oh my God._ It was _him. _

"Taeyang! Taeyang! Taeyang!" they sang.

_He's famous. He's a singer. No wonder he was so handsome. No wonder there was many girls screaming his name. _We stared each other. He smiled a shy smile. My heart skipped a beat. All I wanted to do was smile back and maybe even go over there, but instead my body did the opposite.

I looked into his eyes once again before turning around and walking away. _What did I just do?_ I screamed at myself.


	5. Finding Her

Chapter 4: Finding Her… TPOV

I found myself staring into familiar brown eyes. I realized that this was the girl, the girl that was constantly on my mind ever since I laid eyes on her. She looked beautiful in the sunlight. The rays seemed to bounce off her hair and make it shine. I gave a small smile. She didn't smile back, though. She looked shocked. I wonder if she knew I was famous. When she still didn't respond, I was thinking if I should go over to her. But then I lost contact with her brown eyes, and I was instead looking at the back of her head. She walked away.

At that moment, my world only focused on her, walking away. I contemplated if I should go over there to her or not. When I finally made my decision to run after her, Daesung blocked my sight of her figure walking away. My heart stopped from the thought of her walking away from me.

"Hyung, who are you staring at?" Daesung asked me.

I looked down at my shoes and muttered the word that made my heart skip a beat. "_Her._"

"What?" Daesung exclaimed. I looked up in time to see him frantically looking around the park for her.

"She walked away." I felt my heart stop once more.

"We'll find her. Don't worry, hyung. Remember: we're going to be going around the whole city to be searching for a girl." Daesung reassured me.

After a moment of smiling—fake smiling on my part—something clicked.

"She's perfect!" Daesung and I both exclaimed. I smiled genuinely at Daesung this time.

"We have to find her this time, hyung. She has to be found." Daesung sang.

We stayed with some of the fan girls, just to see if some of them have the ability to act and sing as they claimed to be. I must admit, a couple or so did have some nice voices, but I couldn't focus much since my mind was too preoccupied about the girl. What would she do if she saw me again? What would she say if I came up to her? How would she react?

Someone slapping me in the back got my attention. Jiyong slings his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me. " Ready?"

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"To search the city for Miss Perfect." Jiyong chuckled.

My eyes widened as the thought crept up into my mind. What happens if the others find a girl that fits the description perfectly? No, they won't find another girl. The girl that has been on my mind is already perfect for this. And I'm just using this as an excuse to find her.

I found Jiyong looking at me, and I figured out a little too late that he was expecting an answer from me. I stuttered a reply and excused myself to find Daesung. I found him chatting with Seunghyun hyung. I stood next to Daesung and waited for him to finish talking. I found it slightly amusing that they were talking about something with an elephant. I saw Daesung glance at me, and in an instant he excused himself to Seunghyun hyung and dragged me away from the others.

"Ready to find her?" Daesung asked, his contagious smile spreading across his face. I couldn't help, but give an awkward smile and nod. Daesung patted my arm and said, "Don't worry, hyung. We'll find her."

Before I can give a reply, Seungri runs between us with his arms up shouting, "Whoo! Let's go find Miss Perfect!" Seungri then jumps on Jiyong's back. And Jiyong, who was talking to Seunghyun, was completely surprised and started running off down the road.

Daesung, Seunghyun hyung, and I laugh at the two running down the road like 7 year olds.

"I guess I should go after them." Seunghyun hyung said. He then ran off in the direction where Seungri and Jiyong went.

Daesung lazily slings his arm around my shoulders and sings, "Let's go! Let's go find her!" I roll my eyes and run with Daesung in a different direction from the other three.


	6. Running

Chapter 5: Running… CPOV

I sighed as I mentally kicked myself. Why did I walk away? Why didn't I return a smile? This is so frustrating. Why did he have to be famous? Why did he have to be so handsome?

I kicked a rock and watched it go down the water. After I walked away from the most gorgeous man, I sprinted and ended up at a lake. It was really beautiful here. The lake was surrounded by a clean and bright meadow. The flowers were all perfectly bloomed, and the grass was a bold, healthy green. I sat down at the edge of the lake, took off my shoes, and dunked my feet into the water. I shivered a little because of the cold water, but after sitting there in silence the water heated up from the sun. It was really warm now. The sun shined its' brightest and set the whole meadow aglow. I sighed.

The only thing would make this more perfect is if that man—I mean Taeyang—was with me. Stop it! I growled in frustration. I need to stop thinking about him. He's famous. I would never get a chance with him. Not only because he's famous, but because I could never compare to him. I shake my head and lie down on the soft grass. I looked up at the sky and searched for answers. I knew looking at the sky could never really give me answers, but just seeing it makes me peaceful. It gives me enough peace to think and calm my thoughts.

The sky here in Korea was amazing. Even if they do have so many lights, you could still see the stars shine bright and when it was day, like right now, it was so clear with a few puff of clouds. I closed my eyes and breathed in the clean warm air. I stayed like that for about maybe two hours. I fell in and out of sleep. I couldn't have slept long because my dreams would start showing me those smiling eyes and that sweet, shy smile.

I realized that the sun was starting to set. The sky showed brilliant shades of pink, orange, purple, yellow, and red. I wish time would stay still, right here, right now. Soft whispering brought me back. I sat up straight and looked around me. I wiggled my toes to make sure they didn't fall asleep. More whispering came, it sound like bickering. Quiet rustlings in the bushes caught my attention. My eyes zeroed in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I said.

Someone stepped out and I realized soon that it was that maknae I saw. Seungri was his name. He gave me another cheeky smile and bowed. He said hello in Korean. I repeated his words and slightly bowed. I smiled a little and patted the grass, signaling that he could sit next to me.

His smile widened as he sat down next to me. He looked down at the lake and saw my feet underwater. I slightly blushed and distracted him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked back up at me and grinned. "Searching." He simply said.

"Oh yeah. You're searching for a girl to be in your next music video." I stared at the lake.

At the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and continue to stare at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

I glanced back to the bushes where Seungri came out. I met Seungri's gaze and asked him, "Who's your friends?"

He looked at me confused for a second until he made an "ah!" sound. He stood up and walked back to the bushes. He peered above the bushes, but he then ended up falling in. I gasped and started to get up when I saw Seungri pop his head up and smile another cheeky smile. I smiled in return as he went back down in the bushes. These boys are very strange. But I guess that's what makes them interesting.

I heard more whispering except it was a tad louder. Seungri walked back out, towing along another man. One look of his clothes and I recognized him to be G-Dragon. Seungri pushed G-Dragon towards me and went back to the bushes.

G-Dragon glared playfully at Seungri and went back to smiling at me. He extended his hand out and said, "I'm G-Dragon. But my real name is Kwon Jiyong."

I grasped his hand and said, "I'm Charlotte." I smiled. His eyes widened and I was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with my smile. "If you're searching, why are you guys here? This place is a little off from the city." I said.

Jiyong smirked and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down where Seungri sat and explained, "Well, we were when Seungri started talking about this b-beautiful girl he met last night. Figures out to be you."

I blushed and looked down. I realize that it's all ready dark. "So what does have to do with you guys being here?" I asked.

"Well, while Seungri was talking, we got more excited. W-we got tired of searching and just walked around. We found you sleeping here. Seungri started shouting that this was the girl he was talking about."

"Okay…?" I said, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed nervously. "W-would you like to be in our music video?"

Seungri and another guy stepped out of the bushes when Jiyong asked the question. My eyes widened at the question. I was shocked in place. I couldn't even move. I just stared back and forth between the guys. Seungri exclaimed in Korean. And Jiyong snapped back at him while keeping his eyes on me. In fact, all three of them had their eyes on me.

Did they just ask me to be in their music video? These people? These famous singers just asked me personally if I wanted to be in their music video? Whoa. That's something you don't experience everyday. Then again, I did go here to experience something new. Hmm, why not?

The man that came here last, had the smoldering eyes. This must be TOP. That's still an odd name, even if it is a band name. Though, I'm not to judge. TOP asked something to Jiyong. Jiyong shrugged and smiled a little at me. TOP walked hesitantly towards me and dropped to his knees. Seungri did the same except he walked confidently and he plopped down on the other side of me.

"You okay?" TOP asked. He hesitantly placed his hand on my shoulder.

I saw Jiyong and Seungri scowl out of the corner of my eyes, and I started laughing a little. I couldn't help it. They looked adorable. All three of them looked at me, startled. After I lowed my laugh to giggles, I saw all three of them smile and relax. At least, all the tension was gone. I soon realized that they're waiting for an answer, too.

"I'm fine." I smiled at them. I saw TOP's eyes widen and look at Jiyong and Seungri. The two grinned at him and nodded eagerly.

"So, can you?" Seungri asked. I could hear an accent, which made him sound really cute.

I thought about it. I did go here to find something new. Maybe this is an opening. Plus, this opening is involving show biz and stuff like that. I've always wanted to try it. But, do I know exactly what I'm going to be agreeing to? Can I trust these people? Well, these boys seem very nice. And they haven't done anything rude since I met them. Though, I do have some second thoughts about this.

I opened my mouth and said my answer.

* * *

**Hi there!~ **

**Whoever is reading this story, thank you so much! :) **

**I notice that I don't see much kpop or Asian fanfics here, so I have an account at Winglin. **

**Here's the link for mine: http:/www (dot) winglin (dot) net/fanfic/LaurenGee/ I mostly go on Winglin more than I do here if I post up chapters. Please feel free to leave a comment there, too. Comments make my day:)**

**Oh and thanks SeharJH for the review!~**


	7. Big News

Chapter 6: Big News… TPOV

I sighed in frustration as I looked down the road. Daesung noticed this and said, "Don't worry, hyung."

He's been saying that over and over. It never really assured me anymore. How are we going to find her in this big of a city? So many girls came up to us, but none of them were _her_. And all I wanted was her. I could tell Daesung was getting anxious, too. He wouldn't even meet my eyes whenever he repeated his words anymore.

"Maybe we should just call it a night." I sighed once more. Daesung and I have been searching for the particular girl the whole time. The sun set an hour ago already.

Daesung looked at me and nodded. This time, he sighed in frustration. "I wish we really did find her."

I clenched my hands into fists and stuffed them into my pockets. This was killing me. Why couldn't I find her? Was it not meant to be? Am I supposed to be single forever? Could I have stayed with that girl if I wasn't famous? Daesung and I reached our dorm by then. I walked straight into my room, while Daesung went straight into the kitchen for some food.

I plopped down on my bed, my face buried in my pillow. I stayed mostly awake, but I didn't want to go outside my room. I know Daesung is in the living room watching TV while eating ramen. I looked at the clock. It was only 9:45 pm. Where were the other guys? Could they have found "Miss Perfect"? My heart stopped for a second at the thought of them finding another girl.

"Daesung-ah!" I heard someone shout in the living room. I heard a door open then slam. "We found her! We found Miss Perfect!"

My heart dropped and I could have sworn that I heard the _thud_. They found someone else. I pounded my pillow numerous times. Why did they have to find a girl? Why couldn't they have given up?

"Wha~!" Daesung exclaimed after a few silent seconds. "Jiyong hyung! Where did you find her?"

"We found her in a meadow just right outside the city." That didn't sound like Jiyong. Seunghyun hyung must have interrupted Jiyong. I heard someone growl and a slap. "Ow! What?" Seunghyun hyung exclaimed. Jiyong must have hit him. I chuckled. I got off my bed and sat down on my desk chair. I rolled myself closer toward the door and listened in.

"You can sit right there." I heard Daesung say.

"You're right Seungri-ah! She is pretty!" I heard Jiyong exclaim. For some reason, I heard Jiyong's voice becoming louder. Then I heard footsteps coming toward my door. Before I could react, Jiyong burst through my door. Sadly enough, since I was close to the door, the door flew back and hit the back of my head.

"Aishh!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head. I stood up and sat down on my bed.

"What were you doing back there, YoungBae?" Jiyong asked seriously. But in a second, the seriousness was gone and he was grinning a goofy smile. "Forget it. You have to meet the girl we found!" Jiyong started jumping up and down.

I shook my head. I didn't want to meet her. I wanted to meet the girl that I saw. But I couldn't let Jiyong know that. "My head hurts. I'll just go to sleep." I lied.

Jiyong shook his head. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the living room. I snatched my hand away.

"I'm going to lay down. I'll see that girl tomorrow." I grumbled as I walked back to my room. I dump myself back on my bed and listen in the conversation in the living room. It's not that I don't think the girl is perfect, but I just wish it was _the _girl. The girl that I've been thinking about. It doesn't seem fair.

"Sorry, YoungBae doesn't want to come out." I heard Jiyong explain.

"Who?" I heard a higher voice ask. This must be "Miss Perfect". Her voice is so soft. Either it's the wall between the living room and me or she's shy.

"Oh. YoungBae. His band name is Taeyang." Daesung cut in. Daesung had a certain edge to his voice. Like he was angry? Disappointed? I can't tell.

Nobody replied. She must have nodded or the guys are smiling at that girl.

"Anyway," Seungri says. "I'm Lee Seunghyun. My band name is Seungri."

"Hello, Seunghyun." The soft voice says. She sounds like she has a nice voice. Like music's playing right now. What am I thinking! The girl who I've met at the street is who should be here. Not that random fan girl. I sighed. I shouldn't be that mean. I should give her a chance at least.

"You already know but I'm Kwon Jiyong." Jiyong says. I heard a soft giggle and I found myself committing the sound to memory. What. Am. I. Doing? Am I starting to like this other girl more than the one who's been in my thoughts for a while now? I shake my head and tune back to the conversation.

"I'm Choi Seunghyun. My band name is TOP." Seunghyun hyung says. "We're not related or anything. We just have the same names." Seunghyun hyung explains. The girl must have been confused. Seungri laughs while the girl speaks.

"I already know you, Daesung." I heard the girl say. What? Daesung knows this girl? Could this be… No. No, it can't be the girl that I met. But…

"It's nice to meet you again." I heard Daesung sing. I stood up from my bed. I leaned my ear against the wall. Could this really be _the _girl? It's can't be, right? This is about a one in a million probability here.

"Sure is." The girl's voice said. I can't really place her voice. It does sound familiar. "It's getting late. I should probably go home."

I found my heart breaking at the thought of her going home without us meeting each other. But then again, I only chose not to see her because she's not the girl I wanted to see. But, why am I acting like this? Either I'm starting to have a "crush" on this girl or that girl is _the _one. This is so confusing.

"It's already late out." Daesung said. "I'll walk you home." I heard the smile in his voice. I almost growled from the thought. Surely this girl won't go home with some singer late at night. Ah, what am I thinking? I know Daesung.

"Um, I don't know." She says hesitantly.

"Don't worry." Seungri exclaims. "I'll do it. You go rest now, hyung."

I heard a bunch of movements until Seungri exclaims, "Ah! Hyung! Get me out! You're embarrassing me!"

"Not a chance." I heard Jiyong grumble. I could hear Seungri grunting. Jiyong must have Seungri in a headlock again. "I'll take you home." Jiyong says.

"Uh…" I heard the girl say then she nervously chuckled.

"I can take you home, if you want." I heard Seunghyun hyung say nervously.

"No!" Jiyong and Seungri protest. Seungri starts grunting again and Jiyong growls back. I swear those two are like little brothers.

"Aishh. Calm down. I'm just going to walk her home." Daesung says. "Come on. Let's go." I hear silence, two pairs of feet shuffle, and then a door open and close.

I hear three sad sighs.

"I guess we'll just see her tomorrow." Seungri sadly says. I could picture him moping right now.

"Let's just all go to sleep and kill Daesung tomorrow morning." Jiyong sighs again. I could just imagine him pouting right now, too.

I heard someone walking towards my door. I dive quickly back into my bed and pretend to sleep. My door slightly opens. One of the guys must be checking on me. Whoever he is, he lingers for a while, shuts off my lights, and then closes my door. I sat up straight and listen. I heard a door open then close across the hallway. Seunghyun hyung must have been the one to check up on me. I heard someone else shut off the lights in the living room and walk all the way down the hall.

"Night, Seunghyun." Jiyong says, passing my room.

I heard a shuffling of feet go down the hall as well. "Night, guys." Seunghyun says quietly.

I tried to stay up that night and wait for Daesung to come back home, but my eyelids seemed to fail me. I ended up sleeping just after forty minutes.

* * *

**I can't believe that I keep forgetting to update. I'll try to remember next time. Besides, I'll probably update tomorrow. **

**Thank you, OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO, for reviewing and such. Oh, by the way, asking for a speedy update is too much:) **


	8. Like A Brother

Chapter 7: Like A Brother…. CPOV

"Thank you for walking me home, Daesung." I tell him kindly. We were halfway back to the hotel and from what I learned from him so far: he was very sweet and funny. I could tell that people can just love him once they started talking to him, and I'm one of those people. For some reason, I find to love him like a brother.

"Ah, it's no problem. A pretty girl shouldn't be walking home alone at night." He smiles at me. I couldn't help but smile back. This boy's smile is too contagious.

I blushed and looked up at the stars. Today was very… different. I saw him, but he didn't seem to see me. Instead he walked back to his room and stayed there the whole time. Why didn't he want to see me? Was it because I walked away earlier? Does he even know that it was me? Ah, I think I'm going to go crazy because of him.

"I'm sorry about YoungBae earlier." Daesung said. I looked at him. Can he read my thoughts?

He smiled at me. "You're easy to read, to me though. All your emotions come easily on your face. You like him, don't you?" He looked at me expectantly.

I nodded. "Yes." I whispered. I looked down at my shoes as I blushed. "I don't even know him, but I like him already." I sighed. "I've even only seen him three times."

Daesung stopped and looked at me. I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"You know," He starts. "He likes you, too."

"I kind of doubt that." I say. And it's true. Why would someone like YoungBae like someone like me? He seems so perfect, and I'm not.

"You'll see. He only has his eyes on you." He says seriously. I start to fidget under his stare. Daesung can be serious when he wants to. Then he starts to smile. "So do the rest of the guys. They all seem to have their eyes on you."

I nudged him playfully. "Hey, your eyes seemed to be on me, too." I joked.

He paused and blushed. I laughed at the look on his face. I linked arms with him as we skipped the rest of the way to the hotel.

"You live here?" Daesung asks as he walks me up to my room. I don't answer and try to find my keys to the door. "You should live somewhere better. You don't deserve this place." He continues.

"It's okay." I say as I finally go in. Daesung followed behind me closely. I dumped my keys on top of an unpacked box and sit on the couch. I sigh and close my eyes. I felt Daesung sit next to me.

"You know hotels like this can be dangerous. Why don't I find you a better one?" He asks.

"Because the better ones could be expensive." I sighed again.

"Then I'll pay for it." My eyes snap open and I look at him. He was smiling.

"I can't let you do that. It'd be asking for too much." I refused.

He paused and thought it over. "Alright. We'll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep now." I didn't move. Was he planning on sleeping here for the night?

"I'm going to leave, don't worry. The others are probably waiting for me at home so they can question me all about this." He eyed my TV. "Can I watch?"

I nodded and gave him the remote. He turned it on and asked me, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

I shook my head. "I want to watch with you." I smiled as he did. Daesung really was like a brother. Though, a brother who likes me more than that. But there doesn't seem to be an awkward moment between us. The boy has a happy atmosphere after all.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders. After a few moments, I fell asleep; feeling suddenly tired after a long and somewhat exciting day.


	9. Served

Chapter 8: Served… CPOV

His face was just inches away from mine. If only we were closer than that. His lips curved into a shy smile, but I wasn't paying much attention to that. All I could see were his eyes. He moved closer… Closer…

"Noona," Someone shouted. "Wake up!"

What?

Someone shook me and I instantly opened my eyes. Daesung stared at me with amusement and another one of his smiles.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" He pulls me up from the couch and pushes me to my room. I hear Daesung start singing after he shut the door. I pull my arms up over my head and stretch. I heard a few cracks every now and then. Note to self: never sleep on that kind of couch ever again. I sighed. All I want to do right now is climb back in bed, but I see my suitcase open with an outfit carefully laid out next to it. I smile. Daesung's doing, I bet.

I change into my most favorite black skinny jeans and a plain purple cotton V-neck shirt. Now these clothes remind me of home. Though, I think I kind of like it here with some new nice people.

Someone knocks on my door with a steady beat. "Are you done? We have to meet the other members." Daesung says.

"I'm ready." I reply. I open my door and see Daesung smiling and looking at me up and down. I pick at the bottom of my shirt. I usually get self-conscious when someone looks at me like that.

Daesung chuckles and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the hotel room. He starts running down the hall, which forces me to run along with him since he hasn't let go of my hand. Instead of the elevator, he runs and pulls me down the stairs. His shoes slapping against the pavement made me realized that I still wasn't wearing any shoes…. Just perfect.

"Daesung," I say. Apparently, he didn't hear me because he kept running and grinning like a little boy.

"Daesung!" I shout this time. He stops running and looks at me. "You know," I shyly look down at my feet. "I'm not wearing any shoes."

"Oh!" I looked at him. "Here." He smiled as he holds out what he was holding in his other hand. It was a pair of white sneakers. Why hadn't I noticed he was holding them all along?

I took them shyly and put them on. After I was done, he links arms starts skipping towards his dorm.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask as I take in his smiling face.

"I'm always happy." He simply says.

I shrug and let it slide. He always does seem to have a smile on his face. Not unless he's serious like last night when we talked about YoungBae. Sigh. As much as I like Daesung, why did he have to ruin such a beautiful dream?

Daesung and I didn't talk much on the way to his dorm. After all, we did run most of the way. When we got to his dorm, all the lights were still turned off and the rooms were silent. Daesung put a finger to his lips, meaning that I shouldn't say anything. Daesung quietly turned on the living room and kitchen lights. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room watching him.

I heard noise coming from the kitchen and I looked down the hallway to make sure nobody woke up. Daesung came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in hand. He motioned for me to sit down and gave me the cup.

I looked out the window for a while then I asked, "Why did you bring me here again?"

Daesung takes a sip from his coffee and says, "Before you meet the president of our company, you should spend a day with all of us first. You know, get to know us good enough."

I smile. "I like that idea." I look around the room and ask, "When do you guys wake up?"

"We don't wake up for another hour." He replies. I glance at the clock. 7:00 am! Hmm, I never even knew I could be up and ready by this time. I wonder what I can do for these guys. They've been nothing but nice to me and since we're all going to spend the day together, I wonder if there's going to be any awkwardness. Any tension, maybe? I wonder what these boys do on a normal day. Where do they go? What do they do? What do they eat? Just then, an idea came into mind.

"What do you guys eat for breakfast?" I suddenly ask after a long moment of silence.

Daesung seemed to be startled from my outburst. "None of us can cook very well so we just make eggs or cook ramen or something." He shrugs. He finishes his coffee and looks at me. "Why?"

A smile was my only response to him. I finish my cup and take Daesung's. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I put the cups into the sink and searched around the cupboards. I pull out a frying pan and take some ingredients from the fridge. I start making the batter when Daesung strolls in. He leans on the counter next to me and watches my movements.

I pause. "Is this okay?" I look up at Daesung.

Daesung looks at all the stuff I put out and smiles. He nods. "Do you need help?"

"No way. I'm doing this for you guys. You included." I smile. "You go back and keep the others from coming in here when they wake up."

Daesung nods happily and quickly kisses my cheek. Then he skips out of the kitchen after a bright "Okay!"

I laugh and look at the clock: 7:11 am. Okay, time to get to work. I make my movements as quietly as possible. I don't want to wake up the others so early. I stir the batter for a few more seconds then pour some into the pan. I work quietly for 7 more minutes then move on to the next part. I fry some of the strips then place it on a plate, surprisingly that only took 10 minutes. I set the table neatly and slowly to give me something more to do. I go back to the cupboards and try to find the cups.

Once I found them, I place them silently on the table. I get the carton of milk and orange juice and set them on the table. I glance at the clock. It's already 5 minutes past eight. Perfect, that means the others will be waking up now. I hear a door open and close in the hallway. I hear a shuffle of feet when someone starts talking in Korean. I smile a little. This sounds like Seungri.

I prove myself correct when I hear Daesung sing his name. They start talking about something until Daesung exclaims something. I take a peek and see Daesung blocking the doorway to the kitchen. I smile and chuckle under my breath. Just then another door opens and I see Jiyong come out. He stretches and says something. He messes up Seungri's hair while he heads toward the door I'm peeking through.

"_Ani!" _ Daesung says while blocking Jiyong's way. I now know that "ani" means "no". Seems like I am learning after all.

Jiyong says something in what seems like a question. Daesung replies with chuckle. It was then when two more people come out. Seunghyun and YoungBae come out. I gasp at the sight of YoungBae. My eyes widen as I take in his appearance. He's still as handsome even in the morning. He was wearing some jogging pants and a sweatshirt with his hood up. I committed this look to memory. Jeez, I sound like a stalker.

Seungri says something. I glance at him; he looked suspicious. Did he hear my gasp? Daesung replies something and does a gasp himself. I silently giggle at him. Seungri and Jiyong start talking to YoungBae and Seunghyun. Once their backs' were turned Daesung looked at me. I gave him a thumb up and went back into the kitchen.

I look back at the table and realize that I forgot some things. I go back to the fridge and take out the bottle and the other container. I place the bottle next to the milk and orange juice and walk back to the counter. I open the container and place the fruit one by one in a bowl. Just as I was about to set the bowl down on the table, Daesung opens the door for him and the others.


	10. Morning Treat

Chapter 9: Morning Treat…TPOV

"_Ani!" _Someone shouts. Why would someone be shouting so early in the morning? Who is shouting anyway?

"Daesung," Someone else says. "What are you hiding?" So, this sounds like Jiyong and the other one was Daesung. What are those two talking about now? Wait, Daesung is back? Did he just get back this morning?

"It's a morning surprise." Daesung chuckles.

Now, I'm fully awake. I sit up in my bed. If Daesung just got back then what did he do all night? Did he stay with that girl? The girl… Did he do anything to her? What did they do? Without me realizing it, I was already out of my room. Seunghyun hyung and I both got out at the same time. As I was walking into the living room, I hear a gasp. Was it someone here or my imagination? Anyway, I see Daesung blocking the door to the kitchen and Jiyong in front of him. Seungri, who is only a few inches away from the other two, asks Daesung a question. "Did you hear that?"

"That was me." Daesung did a gasp to prove his point. I looked at him. That didn't sound like the last one. I shrug it off and Seunghyun hyung asks, "What's wrong now?"

Jiyong and Seungri turn their backs from Daesung and walk over to us. I can't help, but feel suspicious about Daesung. He's acting very strange right now. What is he hiding?

"Daesung won't let us go in the kitchen." Jiyong explains.

"He won't tell us why." Seungri adds.

The three start to talk about Daesung, but I just can't listen in. My eyes keep falling towards Daesung. Daesung has his head turned behind him, as if he was talking to somebody. I see him smile and turn back toward us. It was then I notice that the kitchen door close.

"Come on! Let's go in now." Daesung smiles as he gestures toward the door.

"Why did you keep us waiting? I'm so hungry." Seungri whines.

"You'll see." Daesung walks over and pushes us to the door. Jiyong and Seungri start nudging each other to get in front which causes me to be behind all of them. Daesung opens the door and sings, "Tada!"

I hear Jiyong and Seungri exclaim and shout out of joy. Seunghyun hyung walks inside and I see a huge grin on his face. I hesitantly walk in and see our table set with food. Plates, silverware, and cups neatly displayed in front of our chairs; milk, orange juice, and a bottle of syrup were in the middle; a big plate of bacon strips were on the right side of it; and on the other side of the milk was two plates of pancakes piled up.

I tried to look for Daesung, but I found him with his arm linked with a girl. Wait, a girl? I looked at her, and almost fainted right then and there. It was her. It was the girl that I've been looking for. She looked beautiful as ever. She was in some black jeans with a plain purple shirt. She was smiling at Jiyong and Seungri exchanging high fives.

Then her eyes met mine. I felt a smile show up in my face. She gave me a grin. Then she says, "Hurry up and eat before everything gets cold."

Jiyong runs up and hugs her. "Thank you!" He laughs. She seems slightly startled from the suddenness, but she then pats his back and pushes him towards the table.

Seungri hugs her next and says, "I hope it's good as it looks."

She laughs and replies, "It's decent."

Jiyong and Seungri plops down on the right side of the table and start to reach for the food.

"Wait." The girl warns. All of us look at her. "You two have to wait until the others are sitting down, too." She tells Jiyong and Seungri.

The two smile and hungrily eye the food. Seunghyun hyung smiles at her and says a quiet "thank you" and sits down across from the two 7 year olds. Daesung skips to my side and says, "Come on, hyung. Let's eat."

I nod and meet the girl's eyes again. I smile and thank her. I sit down next to Seunghyun hyung while Daesung sits next to Seungri, across from me. We all stare at the girl, she smiles and says, "Dig in."

After that, we all grab what we can. We each all got two pancakes, but we all got an uneven amount of bacon. While I pour myself a glass of milk and Seunghyun hyung gets the orange juice, the other three start eating.

"How is it?" Seunghyun hyung asks.

Jiyong lifts his head up and looks at the girl. "It's so good!"

Seungri, with his mouth full, adds, "Delicious!"

Daesung just smiled at the girl and continued chomping down his food. Seunghyun hyung and I start eating our food, too. And dear lord was it heavenly. The pancakes seem perfectly made, and the bacon was just right. I found myself eating everything on my plate.

"You boys bring me your plates when you're done. I'll be in the kitchen." I hear the girl say.

"Wait!" Seungri says. I look at him. His mouth is still full of food. How can he even chew with that much? Seungri stands up and walks over to the girl. He grabs her hand and pulls her down in his seat between Daesung and Jiyong. "Have you eaten yet?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "I was too busy making breakfast for you guys." She stands up and gestures Seungri his seat.

Seungri shakes his head and places his hands on her shoulders. He gently pushes her down on his chair, takes his plate, and goes to sit by me. We all start eating again except for the girl. It was quiet for a while. I know I couldn't talk because I was too busy eating.

The silence was broken when Daesung asks the girl, "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"I'm fine." She smiles. But then her stomach starts grumbling.

Jiyong, Seungri, and Seunghyun start laughing. I smile at her then instantly frown when Daesung feeds her a piece of his pancake. The other three stop laughing, too.

"Here, have some." Daesung tells her.

"Daesung! No fair!" Jiyong exclaims in Korean this time.

Daesung just sticks his tongue out and then smiles at the girl. Her cheeks turn into that adorable shade of pink and she quickly opens her mouth and takes the piece.

While the girl chews, Daesung says in Korean, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He says to Jiyong.

Jiyong pouts. Seungri abruptly stands up and feeds the girl a piece of bacon.

"Here. The bacon's good, too." The girl takes it and says a quiet thank you as she chews. The pink blush in her cheeks goes a little darker. Jiyong explodes after that.

"No fair!" He exclaims. Before anyone else says a word, the girl stands up and smiles.

"Um, I have a lot of cleaning to do in the kitchen. You guys just finish up and give the plates to me." She laughs nervously and walks into the kitchen.

Seungri growls in frustration. "Why did you have to ruin it, hyung?" He addresses to Jiyong.

Jiyong sticks his tongue out at him, looking pretty frustrated himself. Then he turns to Daesung. "Why are you still wearing yesterday's clothes? Did you just get back this morning?"

Daesung chuckles nervously and moves his fork around. "Uh, yes."

Seungri's head goes down and his forehead hits the table. Jiyong and Seunghyun hyung stares at Daesung with open mouths. Since I'm the only one who seems to not take this as an end of the world thing, I ask Daesung, "Where did you sleep then?" My voice sounds so strained.

_Please don't say anything involving the girl. Please don't say anything!_ I silently pleaded. But what Daesung said next made my heart sink.

"I slept at her hotel room." Daesung replies, pointing his fork towards the kitchen.

I felt like slamming my head on the table like Seungri did. Daesung better not have done anything to her. He shouldn't even be interested in her. He knows how much I like her. Heck, like doesn't seem to describe it since all I've been doing is thinking about her. But, what if the girl likes Daesung? Then nothing would be stopping them. I mean they look so comfortable around each other already. She even let him sleep at her hotel room…. Wait.

"Hotel room?" I ask.

Daesung shrugs. "Yup. Why?"

"Why in a hotel? Is she only staying for a few days?" Jiyong asks, overcoming his shock.

Daesung shrugs again. "I don't know. But there are a bunch of boxes and suitcases there. So, I'm not sure. Though, that hotel is horrible. It looks too dangerous for a pretty girl like her to be staying there."

Seungri's head snaps back up. "We should find her a better place."

"I told her that I could find her a better place, but she refused because I told her I would pay for it." Daesung shakes his head. I smiled mentally. She's so nice.

We were all quiet after Daesung's statement. It looks like the others were thinking.

"Wait!" Seunghyun hyung says. We all stare at him. "I have an idea."

We all lean in and listen to what he has to say. Jiyong, Daesung, and Seungri exchanged high fives. Then I found all of us smiling at the idea.

* * *

**Unbelievable:)**

**Two updates in one day! Haha^^**


	11. Flour Power

Chapter 10: Flour Power… CPOV

I smile to myself as I enter the kitchen. These boys… are adorable. They seem to make me smile whenever I even think of them. As much as it was awkward what Daesung and Seungri did, I found myself liking it, to be taken care of or being loved. I never really had that in my life. My parents are always going off in "business" trips and my friends in the US were never really close to me. I was never close to any of the friends I've made when I was still a child. I'm still the same way. But something about these boys has me considering letting loose and show them the real me.

I giggle and grab a washcloth. I get it wet and I start scrubbing the surfaces. I didn't notice how much flour I took out. After scrubbing the same place for a while, I stop and glare at the spot as if it'll suddenly disappear. This isn't going to work. I guess I'll leave this part of the cleaning for later. Instead, I grab the pans and kitchen utensils and place them in the sink. I start washing the pan I used to fry the bacon and I found my thoughts going back to that eye-smiling boy.

He's driving me crazy. Just sitting across from him made me want to just stand up and wrap my arms around him. I was fully aware of that thought which was why I wanted to come back into the kitchen. But it was kind of nice to see the guys acting comfortably around me. Well, I'm not sure about YoungBae though. I can't figure him out yet. I've already figured out the others, but from YoungBae is still a mystery.

I found the pan already clean, so I switched to the next pan I used for the pancakes. I could tell Seunghyun was quiet, but he talks and plays around with the others like a kid. A kid at heart was something to describe him. Jiyong acts like a kid, but a very cute one at it. Jiyong can be serious and thoughtful, too. It's the same with Seungri. Even if he's the youngest, it seems he's just like Jiyong. They're like Tom and Jerry. They bicker and fight, but they play around and treat each other like brothers. Daesung just glows to me. He's funny and playful, but serious when he wants to be. He's caring, too.

I finish up with the pan and move on to the kitchen utensils. I could tell all that just from the way the act around each other. It really is like a family. But I haven't seen YoungBae talk much nor have I seen him at all. This is the first time I've actually seen him longer. I've only gotten glimpses of him so far. Though, I could tell he's shy. It's just like I am around him. But yet something just screams "sweet" whenever I think about him.

"Noona!" Someone sings behind me. I smile. Daesung, who else? "Here you go." He leans his back against the surface as he hands me his plate and glass. "Thank you. It was delicious." He smiles.

I laugh softly. "Well, thank you." I cleaned up his plate and dry up his glass.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" He asks.

"No, no. You just rest. I bet the couch made you uncomfortable last night." I blush and add, "Especially with me leaning on you."

He laughs and says, "No, it was fine." He pokes me on the side. "You're really soft." I giggle and lightly slap his arm. One look at the drops of water sliding down his shirt made me realize that I was still washing the dishes. He brushes them off and looks at me.

"Sorry, sorry." I quickly say.

"You'll pay for this." He put his hands under the running sink and splashes me in the face.

I drop the spoon I was washing and take a few steps back. I wipe my face on my arms. "Daesung!" I laugh. I start shaking my hands all over the place.

Daesung covers his face and laughs along. Jiyong then comes in. He smiles and says, "You have water on your face."

"I didn't know that." I say sarcastically. I flick my fingers at him and cause some drops to land on his face.

"Yah!" He wiped his face. I giggle and take his plate to the sink. I start washing his plate when Jiyong leans on the right side of me. Daesung, on the left side, gets some water again and splashes Jiyong. Jiyong smiled evilly and cupped his hand under the water and threw it at Daesung. Since I was in the middle of it all, I got wet on both sides. I heard someone else come in when I cupped my hands under the water and splashed the two.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear Seungri say. Seunghyun was standing next to him with their plates in hand.

I laugh and place their plates in the sink. Daesung and Jiyong were playing with the water again. I poke them both and say, "Finish up these dishes. I'll go get the others from the table."

I smile at Seungri and Seunghyun on my way out of the kitchen. When I get to the table, YoungBae was cleaning it all up.

"Oh! Let me do that." I rush to his side and take the pile of plates.

He shakes his head. "No, it's okay." He grabs for the pile in my hands. His fingers brush my hand and my whole arm started tingling. I blush and let him take it. He gives me a shy smile and it takes all my strength to not tackle him down. I return his smile and pick up the cups and remaining silverware.

I was about to say something until I hear Seungri exclaim something in Korean. YoungBae and I looked at each other. Before I would let myself get lost in his eyes, I asked him, "What did he say?"

He glanced at the door and smiled. He leans in towards me. "He said, 'Ah, hyung, my hair!'"

"Huh." I reply, too stunned by the closeness of our faces.

YoungBae smiles at me. "I guess we should see what they did now."

My whole body starts to tingle as I smile back at him. He goes ahead of me and opens the door despite the plates in his hands. A gentleman.

As I walk in with YoungBae right behind me, I see Jiyong and Seunghyun laughing and grabbing onto the counter as if their life depended on it. Then I saw Daesung on the floor grabbing his stomach and points at something across the room. Well, it isn't a something. Seungri was right across the room with flour all over his hair and face. I hear YoungBae start laughing behind me. Seungri turns to our direction and blushes. I start laughing under my breath and grab a wet washcloth.

I walk towards Seungri and wipe away the flour in his eyes. I giggle at his face. Seungri looks at me as if he expects me to defend for him. "I'm sorry, but you look hilarious." I say to him. I hear the laughter increase as I said this.

Seungri looked a little disappointed, but then he smiled mischievously.

"Seungri, wh—" I couldn't even finish before Seungri throws a handful of flour to my head. I stumble back and let out a breath. I wipe at the right side of my face and see my hand covered in flour. I look at Seungri and see him smiling. "You wanna die?" I smile sweetly at him.

He looks at me in confusion until he makes an "ah!" sound. He runs and hides behind Jiyong. Jiyong was the first one to stop laughing and he looks over me and says, "You have flour all over your hair." He smiles.

I playfully glare at Seungri behind him. "You got flour in my hair! Now you're gonna get it." The rest stopped laughing and looked at Seungri and I.

I grab a handful of flour when they weren't focused at me.

Seungri bravely steps forward and says, "Noona, I'm sorry." He smiles hopefully at me.

I smile back and suddenly throw the flour in my hand. Unfortunately, Seungri ducks and the flour ends up hitting Jiyong. After Jiyong makes a face, Seungri starts laughing and pointing at his hyung. I must really have good aiming if I got to hit Jiyong straight in the face. Jiyong wipes away the flour from his eyes and says, "You're in trouble now!"

I quickly run over and hide behind Daesung and Seunghyun. Next thing all of us know, Daesung was covered in flour. I take a peek at Jiyong and see him laughing with a bag of flour. Beside Daesung, Seunghyun was covered as well. I begin to giggle at their faces. I then felt two hands grip my wrists.

Seunghyun and Daesung both pull me in front of them. Daesung pushes me towards Seunghyun and Seunghyun wraps his arms around my waist and arms. Daesung smiles and stands beside Jiyong with a bag in their hands. Once I finally figure out what they're going to do, I start squirming in Seunghyun's arms. Boy, was he strong.

"Ah! Let's stop now, shall we?" I give them a pleading smile.

"This is getting fun. Why should we stop?" Daesung says and Jiyong nods enthusiastically beside him.

Seunghyun says something in Korean and it sounds like he's counting down. Then Jiyong and Daesung throw their bags at me. Everything else was a blur… literally. The whole room had flour in the air. I look down at my clothes and see powder all over me. I hear Jiyong and Daesung laughing their butts off. I could feel Seunghyun shaking which means he's laughing, too. Seungri and YoungBae start throwing flour back and forth to each other.

Seeing YoungBae smile and play around make my heart squeeze. I start laughing at this scene, too. I realize that Seunghyun's arms are still around me, so I squirm around and his arms fall back to his sides. I chuck remaining flour from my hand to his face. I stick my tongue out at him and run around.

"Jiyong-ah! Get her!" I hear Seunghyun say. I hear footsteps following me. So, without thinking who I was going to, I jump behind someone and duck my head.

"Where'd she go?" I see Jiyong narrow his eyes, trying to see through all the flour in the air.

I hold onto the person's shoulders and peer over his right shoulder. It was then that I notice that I was holding onto YoungBae. Way to go, Charlotte! I gasped as I stared in his eyes. Our faces were closer than last time. Just one wrong move and our lips could brush. I felt heat come up to my cheeks. My body had that whole tingle sensation again. My hands were red hot on his shoulders. I swear I can feel the sizzle spreading all over my arms. It feels like I was placing my hands on a burning stove.

His eyes were so clear as if he was only thinking and focusing about one thing. They looked so deep into mine. I felt like I could faint any moment. A breath escapes his lips and hits my cheeks. Oh how warm and sweet it felt. We were so close… If only him or I could move just a bit closer then I would feel his lips on mine.

"Hyung! I found her!" Seungri exclaims, breaking our moment. I duck my head and hide behind YoungBae. I sigh and YoungBae's echoed mine. I smile. Maybe he wants it as much as I do. Don't be silly! He could never like someone like me. I don't deserve someone like him. He deserves better. I should stop making such fantasies and stop getting my hopes up.

"Move out of the way, YoungBae." Jiyong says as he smiles.

YoungBae shakes his head and stands his ground. He smiles, "Not a chance."

"Fine. Then I get you." Jiyong threatens playfully.

YoungBae pauses. I freeze. Surely he won't leave me alone to defend myself from getting covered even more, right? YoungBae smiles and says, "Have fun with her." Boy was I dead wrong. YoungBae makes a move to get out of aiming range, but I'm not having any of it. I'm not going to get clothes dirty even more. I grab both of YoungBae's wrists and use all my strength to hold him in place.

I peer over his shoulder and see Jiyong and Seunghyun with bags of flour in their hands. I smile at them. "You're not going anywhere. You stay here." I whisper in YoungBae's ear. YoungBae looks at me in shock. I smile then address the other two, "Let him have it, boys!"

Seunghyun and Jiyong glances at each other, they both shrug and start pitching flour all over YoungBae. YoungBae starts struggling and he's strong, too. I let go of his wrists and wrap my arms around his stomach. YoungBae starts laughing while Jiyong and Seunghyun throws flour at him and I soon join in as well. My arms start burning as I hold him. It's like my arms are on fire. I try my best to ignore the flame until I see YoungBae reach his hands behind him. He grabs onto my arms and pulls me in front of him.

Sadly I get pelted with flour once again. After 10 more minutes of chucking flour at each other, we all soon got tired. We were all on the kitchen floor, breathing heavily and smiling at each other. Soon, we all decide it's best if we clean up.

"Just leave everything here. We'll clean it up tonight." Jiyong says as he stands up and stretches. We all nod and go to the living room.

"We should go get cleaned up. YG wouldn't want to see us covered in flour." Seunghyun says.

"He's right. We'll get cleaned up now. You say here." Jiyong tells me.

"Wait, what about her? She's covered, too. YG wouldn't like that either." Daesung says. I look down at my clothes. He's right. I'm not even close to decent.

"I'll just go home and change then." I tell them as I head for the door.

"No!" They all scream at me. I give them a confused look.

Seungri steps up and laughs nervously. "The flour can come off your jeans and shirt easily. But you can borrow one of my jackets to cover up most of it."

"Wait!" Jiyong exclaims. He smiles at me. "You won't be able to fit Seungri's clothes. You can wear one of mine."

"Um…" I bite my lip. I glance at YoungBae and see Daesung whispering something to him. YoungBae shakes his head. His eyes meet mine. I blush and look back at Jiyong, embarrassed that he caught me. "Okay." I tell Jiyong.

He smiles at me, grabs my hand, and leads me to his room. As much as I'm comfortable being with Jiyong now, I still kind of feel weird being alone in his room with him. He leads me to his closet and holy cow it's huge! I wasn't wrong when I thought of Jiyong as a fashionista. He has so many clothes and accessories. He walks off to the end of his closet and pulls out a jacket.

Just as he was about to hand me the jacket, Daesung pops up and drags me away.

"Yah!" Jiyong exclaims.

"Daesung, what are you doing?" I ask him as he drags me to someone else's room. I thought it would be Daesung's room, but then I see YoungBae lying down on his bed.


	12. Sparks

Chapter 11: Sparks... TPOV

I went straight in my room and cleaned myself off when Jiyong led the girl to his room. I would be lying if I say that I didn't feel any strings of jealousy. When I saw Jiyong grab her hand and lead her away to his room, my blood boiled. Why do they get to hold her like that? When I saw that Seunghyun hyung didn't let her go even when they stopped throwing flour at her, I wanted to snatch her away and wrap my arms around her. And then that time when our faces were just merely apart. Oh God, how I just wanted to sweep her up and press my lips to hers.

And just how I felt electricity flow through my veins when she touched me. Every little thing she did was alive at that moment. She was all I could see and she was all I could feel. Her eyes just seemed to see right into my soul and it was just the same with me. And then I think about her wearing Jiyong's jacket. All strings of jealousy came back in an instant.

But now, she's right here in my room… on my bed, just a few inches away from me. Daesung brought her in and went straight to my closet. I can't believe he actually did it. It was kind of awkward being alone in my room. My eyes never seem to leave her. I notice that she keeps on scratching her arm absentmindedly. It was starting to turn red.

Without thinking about it, I lean towards her and touch her fingers. She automatically stops. She looks at me.

"You should stop. You're arm's getting red." I say.

She inspects her arm and drops her hand. I chuckle under my breath. "You have a nice room." She compliments.

"Thank you." I simply say.

"It's so tidy and big."

"It is the biggest room in our dorm." I tell her.

She smiles and looks around. I clear my throat and she looks at me.

"So, what exactly did Daesung do to get you here?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

She laughs a little, music to my ears. "He just basically dragged me here. Kidnapping is what I could call it, too."

I laugh and shake my head. I'm going to kill Daesung soon.

"Here you go!" Daesung emerges from my closet, holding my favorite white sweatshirt. "Put this on after you've got out most of the flour in your shirt." He hands her my sweatshirt and pushes her towards my bathroom.

Once she was inside, I smack the back of Daesung's head.

"Ah! Hyung!" Daesung exclaims as he rubs his head.

"That's for doing that stunt. You know how much Jiyong's gonna want revenge on you now?"

"I know, I know. But I'm helping you, so you should be grateful." He smiles.

I scoff and look down. "Thank you, though."

Daesung chuckles. "It's okay, hyung. Besides, she'll be sleeping in your bed soon."

"What?" I exclaim.

He laughs. "I'm just kidding."

I breathe a sigh of relief, but I can't suppress the disappointment of not having her sleeping in my arms. I was in the middle of a fantasy when she came back out of the bathroom. Her jeans were clean and her shirt was spotless.

"Wah!" Daesung walks over to her. "You're still pretty as ever."

She blushes as she awkwardly holds my favorite white hoodie. I got that one from one of our photo-shoots. It had the letter S right on the front.

"What are planning to do with that? Put it on." Daesung orders her.

She looks at Daesung then at me. I felt the edge of my lips turn up as I slightly nod. I don't know why, but I want her to wear it. She blushes again and puts in on neatly.

"Wah! It's a perfect fit!" Daesung exclaims. He looks between the girl and I and says, "She can fit you perfectly."

I glare at him.

"In clothes, I mean." Daesung adds quickly.

I hope she didn't notice the double meaning in his words. I glance at her. Her eyes were slightly widened. Great, she understood him. An awkward silence grew in my room. Daesung loudly claps his hands then tells her, "I'll go get cleaned up now then we'll all go see Mr. YG." He chuckles then looks at me, "YoungBae should keep you company."

He gives me a wink as I glare at him until he leaves the room. Daesung manages to close to the door silently on his way out. I am so going to kill him soon. I look at the girl and see her absentmindedly playing around with the sleeve.

I see her smile. Then she says, "This jacket is really soft."

"That's one of the reasons why that jacket is my favorite." I smile at her. I fold my legs and pat the spot next to me on the bed.

I see her blush, but she sits down beside me anyway. Our arms brush and I felt the electricity course through once again. But I never made a move to break away from the contact and neither did she. I watch her as she looks around my room. I saw her eyes zero in on something on a table. I follow her gaze and smile to myself.

"You like them?" I ask her as I watch her face again, enjoying the electric current going between us.

"I've always had an interest in caps like those. My, uh, brother used to wear them. I never wore them though." She replies as she continues to stare at my collection.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know how." She looks down and blushes. She smiles then looks up, "Don't you have to wear it in some kind of way?"

I chuckle at her cuteness. I nod. "Do you want me to show you?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure." I smile as I get off the bed. I instantly missed the warmth of our connection. But before I could even make a move towards my collection, Daesung burst through the door.

"Come on, hyung! Noona! Time to meet Mr. YG." Daesung sings.

The girl stands up and grabs my hand. She then pulls me to the others in the living room. We all headed out of our dorm when she drops her hand. I suddenly miss the warmth again. This girl must be teasing me.

Daesung and Seungri link arms with her and walk ahead of us. I distinctly hear Jiyong grumbling to himself.

"Not fair…Daesung…I'm going to kill him… So close…" was all I could pick up from his grumbling. I chuckled silently and look at the girl's back the whole way. We all piled into an elevator and Seunghyun hyung pressed the button to the top floor. Jiyong starts telling Daesung threats to start running when they get back home in Korean while Seungri and Seunghyun hyung laugh at all the remarks.

The girl and I are side by side and I could feel the electricity flowing through. I notice that she's fingering her sleeves again. I figured out that this is what she does when she's nervous. Whether its tugging on the tips of her hair or picking on the ends of her sleeves, she's always trying to keep her hands busy.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "No need to be nervous. I think Mr. YG will like you."

She looks at me. "You think so?"

I nod and smile. "You're very easy to like." _Yeah, like. Why is it that I like you more than that, but I don't know the word to describe it?_ I added silently. "All of us likes you already." I point over to the others.

She shows me the smile that makes me want to melt. The elevator dings and the doors open. All of us get out and Jiyong and Daesung lead the way to Mr. YG's office. The girl and I are walking behind everyone. Wait, why don't I still know her name? I like her so much and I've seen her so long already and I still don't know her freaking name? YoungBae, you are the most pathetic person ever. I sigh and kick myself mentally. Surely she would have to introduce herself when she meets Mr. YG, right?

We were halfway down the hallway to YG's office when I notice her picking on her sleeves again, looking so tense and stiff. I was about to calm her down again until she did something that completely shocks me to silence. She stops picking on the sleeve and entwines her fingers with mine. Let's just say fireworks could never compare to the flare coursing through my veins. She squeezes my hand tightly as we're only a few steps away from the office.

I barely get over my shock and lightly squeeze her hand back. My eyes met hers. She really is nervous. I give her a smile as the others enter YG's office. I felt her hand and see her body relax.

"YoungBae!" Jiyong calls me from the office. "Come in here! Keep the girl right outside for a minute."

I reluctantly let her hand go and say, "Stay out here until one of us calls you in."

She nods and leans on the wall next to the door. I go inside and see the guys already sitting. Mr. YG is sitting behind his desk with his hands entwined. It made me long for the girl's hand in mine already. I sit next to Daesung as he smiles brightly at me.

"So," YG starts. "I heard you found 'Miss Perfect.'" YG smiles at Jiyong and Seungri.

The two chuckle nervously and give him boyish smiles.

"Well, she is perfect." Seungri says confidently.

"Really? What is she like?" YG asks to all of us.

"You'll have to see and talk to her to know what she's like. Words can't describe her at all." Daesung smiles brightly.

"I like that answer. Bring her in." Mr. YG orders.

I was about to stand up until Seunghyun hyung shoots up and disappears out the door. I glare at his back as he gets her. Cheater. I sigh and glance at our CEO and regret looking. He was staring intently at me. He must have seen me.

"Here she comes!" Seungri exclaims.

Daesung starts to sing a drum roll then cheers when she enters. Blush starts to tint her cheeks, but she bows and says hello in Korean. Not bad. She got the pronunciation spot on.

Mr. YG greets her, but then asks us in Korean, "Can she speak Korean?"

Daesung answers him. "No. She must have just picked up some words here and there."

"You seem to know a lot about her already. How is that?"

"I've spent some alone time with her already." Daesung smiles.

"I see, I see." Then he addresses all of us. "I guess you guys want to spend some time with her, too?" We all nod. He chuckles at us. "You guys seem to really like this girl." He looks at all of us, but is it me or did his gaze last longer on me? He quickly turns towards the girl and asks, "What is you name?"

I sit up and listen close to her answer.

"My name is Charlotte Rays." She smiles sweetly at him. Charlotte. Beautiful. I found myself smiling just like the rest of the guys.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte. I'm the head honcho of this entertainment." YG smiles at her. "So, the boys here would like to spend some time with you." Then he looks at all of us. "So, how about we do this? Today, all of you will go out together. Then five days for each member. As in you, Charlotte, get to spend a day with each member. After those five days, you all will spend time together again."

He then looks at me, "I'm sure one of these boys will give you a great time you'll never forget." I break away from his stare and glance at the girl and the others. They all seem to be oblivious from YG's statement. He claps his hands together then says, "Boys, you go outside for a minute. I'd like to talk to Charlotte in private." He smiles at her.

We all stand up, and I notice Charlotte picking at her sleeves again. Her eyes meet mine and I gave her an encouraging smile, or at least I hope it was. She smiles a brave smile to me. My heart skips a few beats and we all walk out.

"What do you think YG's going to talk to her about?" Daesung asks. He looks worried as well. I nonchalantly shrug and pace back and forth.

To be honest, I'm as worried as Daesung is. Maybe even more.

Or maybe it's because I have some kind of feeling that I might be part of the topic.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update faster enough T_T It absolutely killed me that I didn't update. *sigh***

**Anyway, it up now, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Care to review it? :)**


	13. A Talk With YG

Chapter 12: A Talk With YG... CPOV

Jeez, I'm so nervous. I wish at least one of the guys were here with me. Why does the president want to speak to me in private? What is he going to talk about? Oh my god, what if he tells me that I'm not right for the boys' music video? Or what if he figures out that I like YoungBae and he tells me to stay away? I start pulling down on my sleeves.

"Please, take a seat, Charlotte." YG tells me. I take a seat in front of him. Calm down, Charlotte, calm down. I take three deep breaths and smile at Mr. YG.

Mr. YG drums his fingers on his desk for a while. And I must say, it's slowly making me scared. Mr. YG sighs and says, "You're a very beautiful girl, Charlotte. But…"

I stiffened. Oh my gosh, he going to tell me I'm not right for the video. He seems to notice and smiles. "Don't worry. I think you're perfect for the MV." I sigh in relief. "So, from the way the members treat you, I think you're a perfect fit. You look like you can act very well."

"How would you know I could act well when I haven't done anything?" I blurt out. Stupid, stupid mouth!

"Well, you're already acting are you?" He smiles. "You look calm and cool, but from your eyes, you're all nervous."

I chuckle and I felt myself relax a little. "Sorry."

"Oh, no need to say sorry." He laughs. "It's adorable." With that, I felt even more relaxed. We talk for a while more and Mr. President isn't as intimidating as I thought he would be. He's like a father from the way he talks about the boys and other people here. You could see the fondness in his eyes when he talks about them. He then proceeds on telling me about the boys. I laugh as he shares some stories about them.

I found myself clutching my sides as he tells me what Daesung was like when he first entered the company.

"He smiles that much?" I laugh.

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen a day where Daesung hasn't smiled once."

Mr. YG continues to tell me about YoungBae and Jiyong's friendship. It's unbelievable that they've known each other for that long, especially, if they're training so young.

"So, what else about those two?" I ask, interested.

Mr. YG thought about it for a while. He smirks, but it instantly disappears. He looks intensely into my eyes. "Well, YoungBae has never had a girlfriend."

I grew still. He's never had a girlfriend? Impossible. How could someone so gorgeous never have had a girlfriend before? Wait, why is he staring intensely at me? I pull on my sleeves again and shift in my seat.

"Um…" I mumble.

"Then again, Jiyong hasn't had much girlfriends either." Mr. YG shrugs.

I take a deep breath and gather all my courage. "Why were you looking at me like that when you told me about YoungBae's love life?"

He smiles at me. "You have courage, I like that." He laughs a little then turns serious. "Do you have an interest in YoungBae?"

I did not expect that. I start tugging on the tips of my hair. "Um…I, uh." I stutter.

He stares at me for what seem like years. I continue to tug on my hair. He serious face breaks into a smile. "Well, then. I think your face says it all. You may go now." I give him a smile and stand up. On my way to the door, he stops me. "Wait." I turn back and smile. "Please bring in YoungBae for me."

I nod and wave at him. As I walk through the door I see YoungBae and Daesung pacing while the other three were talking amongst them. They all stop and look at me. I give them a reassuring smile and lock eyes with YoungBae.

"Mr. YG wants to see you." I tell him. His eyes suddenly grow nervous and worried. I give him another smile and gesture toward the door. YoungBae walks past me and brushes his hand against mine before he enters the office. As I walk to the boys, I hear YG say something in Korean. Then I hear the door shut.

Daesung was the first one to greet me with open arms. He hugs me and whispers in my ear, "How'd it go?"

I pull apart from him. "It went great." I lie.

Before Daesung could say a word, Jiyong suddenly hugs me. "So glad to hear it went okay." He smiles at me. I laugh and meet Daesung's eyes. He gives me a stern "we'll talk about this later" look. Then, just like Mr. President, Daesung breaks into a smile.

"Well," Daesung starts. "What should we do today?"

The boys start making wild ideas, but I couldn't help but think about YoungBae. Again. Why does YG only need to see him? What is he going to ask YoungBae? Is YG going to tell YoungBae to stay away from me? Are they going to talk about me?

After that last question reached my mind, I had a feeling they were talking about me for sure.


	14. Forbidden

Chapter 13: Forbidden... TPOV

Oh God, what does YG need to talk to me about? Is he going to tell me to back off of Charlotte? Or does he want to tell me that I should stop my feelings for her? I mean he was watching me more closely than the others. Why, why me? Oh right, because I like this girl too much already.

"Take a seat." YG orders.

I sit down and wait as he stares at me. I start tapping my foot to distract myself and avoid his eyes. He's never looked at someone like that before unless he's dead serious right now. Uh oh, what if he's going to tell me something bad? Ah, stop it! Think about something else… something else… Charlotte. I felt my lips curl up a little. It fits her perfectly.

"YoungBae."

"Yes, sir?" I look up. YG still looks serious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Char—" Oops. Maybe I'm too honest sometimes.

"Char…?" YG says.

I bit my tongue for punishment. Aish, why do I have to be so honest? I take a deep breath. "Charlotte." I say. After seeing the look on his eyes I add, "I'm thinking of ideas on what to do with her when I get to spend my time with her."

He lifts his eyebrow. "Oh really?" I slightly nod. "Are really thinking about ideas for your day with her or are you just thinking about Charlotte herself?"

I stop short. He's on to me. Times like these that I wish Daesung could pop out of nowhere and pull me away. Why does that only happen on times that are not so serious? I stutter a reply. More like mumble, actually. I don't think YG even heard me.

"I see." He murmurs. I look down and play with my fingers on my lap. "YoungBae." I snap my head up. "You've always been very behaved. You don't talk back, you train more than you usually should some days, you're dedicated, you're focused, you always follow the rules, and I haven't seen you be impolite. You're a hard-worker and I'm sure you know the rules of your contract, right?"

I slowly nod my head. Where is he going with this? Why is he bringing up my contract?

"Then you—No." He quickly shakes his head. "You like Charlotte, don't you?"

Now this is when alarms in my head ring loudly. I can't even speak at the moment. He is on to me. So this must mean he's telling me to stay away from her as far as possible. I clench my hands into fists.

YG slowly nods his head once. "I see." He repeats. "You do like her. Now, YoungBae, I'm talking to you like a father or friend so please relax." He eyes my fists.

I hesitantly release my hold.

"As I was saying," YG starts. "From the way you reacted, you must really like Charlotte. But you must remember your contract, YoungBae."

What? What does my contract have to do with Charlotte? YG stands up and heads over to his filing cabinet. He looks around and pulls out a folder. He sits back down and looks through the stack of papers. He then hands me two papers and says, "It's your contract rules."

I hold the papers, but stare at YG. I'm still confused. What is he planning?

YG sighs in frustration and says, "YoungBae, as your friend and CEO, I have to remind you that you're forbidden to date anybody yet."

I stay silent. No, no, no. No! That's not fair! I felt the papers slip from my hand and fall to the ground.

YG sighs. "I'm sorry, YoungBae, but—"

"No!" I cut him off. His eyes widened by my outburst. Let's just say he wasn't the only one surprised. Then without thinking anymore, I say, "I just found her! I've been going crazy because of her! You can't say that I can't date her!" I jump out of my chair.

YG slowly stands up. "I'm sorry. But you signed a contract. You should just release any feelings of liking her more than a friend."

I shake my head furiously. This can't be happening. I've spent days thinking about this girl. I'm in too deep. I can't let her go easily. This is too much. He can't say this. "But—"

"You are dismissed." YG says. I open my mouth to protest some more, but YG cuts me off. "You are dismissed, YoungBae." He says sternly.

I close my eyes and take three deep breaths. I need to calm down. Besides, the other members and Charlotte can't see me like this. I'm almost never like this. Wait…

I snap my eyes open and ask, "What about the other members?"

YG stares at me a few seconds then says, "They can't either. Though," He drifts off.

"Though…" I say.

"No. Never mind. They can't either." He repeats.

"Really?"

"Really. Now leave." He points to the door. The look in his eyes tells me he's telling the truth. I hang my head and sigh as I walk towards the door.

Now what am I going to do?

For right now, I'm just going to see where fate brings me. I just hope my future involves a certain girl by my side.


	15. Confusion

Chapter 14: Confusion... CPOV

As YoungBae walks out of YG's office, the boys rush over to him. They start telling him about their ideas for today. I smile to myself. Then YoungBae's eyes meet mine. His eyes look… sad. My smile instantly disappears. I walk over to him and give him a small smile. The sadness in his eyes instantly erase and he grins.

"Let's go! I can't wait any longer!" Seungri exclaims as he runs toward the elevator. Jiyong and Seunghyun follow. Daesung stays behind with us.

Daesung asks something in Korean and YoungBae replies back slowly and quietly. I see Daesung nod and walk ahead of us. I keep my eyes on YoungBae the whole time. Once we get out of the building, the boys were crowded with fan girls. Somehow, I end up being in the middle of the boys. Jiyong and Seungri goof off and pretend to be my bodyguards. I laugh at their goofiness. At the corner of my eye, I see YoungBae laughing along.

We pile into a white van and speed off. Seunghyun and Jiyong are in the two front seats while Seungri decides to be in the passenger seat. YoungBae and I sit in the farthest backseat.

"Where are we going?" I ask the boys.

"Just the mall." Seunghyun says.

"Won't you guys be ambushed there? Since it's a public place?"

"No, not really. Fans won't ambush you much as they do in America." Daesung replies.

Huh. I guess the fans here are not as crazy as the ones in America. Then again, who am I to think about that since, well, since I'm not famous? We just talk amongst ourselves the rest of the ride home. I pretty much enjoy the flame tingling through me as I sit next to YoungBae. I take a peek at him. He seems so into his thoughts. I sit up and lean into his ear.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper. I can't help myself. I'm too curious.

He seemed surprised by my question and closeness, but he replies in a whisper, "Nothing."

As I look into his eyes, I can tell he's not telling me the truth. Before I could think it through, "You're thinking about your talk with YG." I whisper as I search his eyes. The moment I said it, I knew it was true. And the look on his face proved it.

I see his lips curl into a small smile. He slowly nods. I smile to myself. As he continues to look at me, his smile disappears and his eyes become distracted again. I lightly touch his wrist and his eyes snap back to me.

"What was your talk about?" I whisper.

He opens his mouth to answer. But he closes it again. I search in his eyes for any answer and only see him go back to his thoughts. After a few moments, he sighs and takes his hand away. My hand lamely falls on my leg. I stare at him blankly as my heart stops beating. This is it. Maybe he doesn't like me at all. But why does it feel so weird when I think about it like that? No, he's likes me, right? I mean it did look like he wanted to kiss me just as much as I did during that flour fight. Maybe YG said something and YoungBae's backing off. Or maybe he just doesn't like me. Yes, that seems to make more sense.

A dejected sigh escapes my lips. I turn my head and look outside the window.

"Noona!" I look at Seungri. He gives me a boyish smile and says, "We're here!"

I look back out the window and see that we're already at the mall. What? How come I didn't see this? I was staring outside the window the whole time, for God's sake! I must be out of it today. Seunghyun opens the door for me. I smile at him and climb out. YoungBae silently climbs out behind me. Daesung slings his arm around my shoulders and says, "What happened?"

I glance at YoungBae. He's laughing along with Jiyong. To me, the smile was forced and the laugh seemed fake. What is going on in YoungBae's head? What did YG say to him?

Daesung followed my gaze and quickly understood. "Babo." Daesung mutters. What does that mean? Hmm, I've heard it before… "Fool", my mind processes. I stare at Daesung with a raised eyebrow. He grins and shrugs. I giggle as we head into the mall. I quickly glance at YoungBae and only to see him staring at me. Once our eyes met, he looks away. I made up my mind. I'm not going to let this get to me. Obviously, YoungBae doesn't like me. As much as that hurts my heart, I know we can never be. He's famous; I'm unknown. He's perfect; I'm plain. He's something; I'm nothing. So many differences and so many flaws.

That's it. He can never like me the way I can. There would be millions of girls out there that would just kill to be next to him. I'm taking advantage of my opportunity. I shouldn't push it any farther. Today, I'll be reckless and throw my past away. Either way, if I can't be with YoungBae, being friends and knowing him is enough for me.

"Charlotte!" Jiyong exclaims. My eyes meet Jiyong's. He smiles at me and takes my hand, "Let's go!" He then starts dragging me into a store. I notice fan girls following and glaring at me. I stifle a shudder. Fan girls can be really scary.

"Daesung-ah!" Jiyong shouts across the store. I hear girls giggling.

Daesung pops up and throws something at me: a pair of gray skinny jeans.

"How do you know my size?" I ask.

Daesung blushes and says, "While I was picking out clothes for you this morning, I went to look at your other clothes." I pinch his cheek and laugh.

Jiyong tugs on my hand. "Pick out anything you like."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Wait!" Seungri says behind me. "Pick a complete outfit for this store. We still have other stores waiting!"

I smile at the boys as I meet their eyes. Sadness coursed through me quickly as YoungBae, again, avoided my gaze.

"Seunghyun hyung! YoungBae! Go with Charlotte while the rest of us finds… something." I see Jiyong give a sly wink at them when he thought I wasn't looking. What are these boys up to?

"What are you guys going to find?" I ask as I look at them skeptically.

"Just some clothes." Daesung waves his hand. He gives me a little push. I hesitated. Seunghyun grasps my hand and leads me away from the others. I could hear little screams in the background.

"Are fan girls always like this?" I ask Seunghyun.

He gives me a gentle smile. I was surprised by the smile. I've never seen him smile like that. For some reason, my heart pounded against my chest. I've never had this feeling before. What the heck could this mean? Seunghyun holds the jeans Daesung picked out as I search for a perfect top to go with it. All the while, Seunghyun never lets go off my hand.

"You should let go of her hand, hyung." I hear someone say behind me. I jump and turn my head. Oh God, I completely forgot YoungBae went with us. I blush out of embarrassment, while my heart constricts. "She's looking for clothes. She's going to need two hands." YoungBae glares at his hyung. Is he jealous? No…no, of course not.

Just then Seunghyun squeezes my hand and my heart starts to pound. What the hell is this supposed to mean? Aishh! This is killing me. Seunghyun says something in Korean. I don't know what he said, but it made the look in YoungBae's eyes furious.

"I'm thirsty. When are we going to pass by the food court?" I interrupt their glaring contest.

YoungBae's stare turns to me and it turns… soft? He was about to answer when Seunghyun cut him off.

"Soon. Don't worry." He smiles at me. "Did you pick out something yet?"

I shake my head. He leads me to another rack on the other side of the store. I notice that the others aren't in the store at all.

"You know the others aren't here, right?" I tell Seunghyun.

He nods and pulls out a random shirt. "What do you think about this one?"

I glance at it. Aigoo! That's hideous! I shake my head furiously. "No way!" I squeal. Seunghyun laughs as he places it back. My eyes seem to glance back to YoungBae and see a genuine smile on his face. But once he meets my eyes, he looks away. I give a mental sigh of frustration. This boy must want to kill me. I can't get rid of the feelings for him so easily.

I reluctantly go back to searching. That's when I find it. The perfect shirt! I squeal in delight. I drag Seunghyun with me and pick out the top. It's a bright yellow blouse with a low V-neck. It also has some ruffles on the front. It's a perfect match for the gray jeans.

"I can really see you wearing that." Seunghyun smiles. Without thinking about it I squeeze his hand as a thank you.

"I bet it'll look nice on you." YoungBae stands beside me. I blush and don't meet his eyes.

"Let's go pay for it now. I bet the members are waiting outside." Seunghyun says.

"Wait." I stop. "I can't pay for this stuff."

"No need. I'll pay for it." Seunghyun smiles.

I shake my head. "You can't do that. I can't do that. It's too much money."

Seunghyun tugs on my hand. "It's okay. It's my gift to you." He pushes a strand of hair from my face. My heart pounds as I blush. YoungBae clears his throat. Seunghyun glares at him and YoungBae glares right back.

"Are you going to pay or what?" YoungBae says sternly.

Seunghyun gives him one last glare and squeezes my hand. "Let's go." He then starts to pull me toward the register. A hand captures my wrist and a hot flame goes through my whole arm. I turn my head and see YoungBae grasping my wrist tightly.

"What?" Seunghyun scowls.

"I think I'll just bring her back to the others. I saw them waiting right outside." YoungBae tightens his grip on my wrist and another shot of heat courses through.

Seunghyun and YoungBae have another glaring contest. I must say if I were against both of them, I'd lose in a second. Their glares were so steely and intimidating. Seunghyun lets go of my hand slowly and turns away to pay for the clothes. Before I can stop Seunghyun, YoungBae fiercely pulls me away. I snatch my wrist away from YoungBae's grip.

"It hurts." I explain as he looks at me. I rub my wrist as we slowly walk out.

"Why didn't you take your hand back from Seunghyun hyung's?" YoungBae stares at me. What game is this boy playing? First, it looks like he likes me. Then he takes his hand away and avoids my gaze. And now, he's asking why I didn't take my hand away? Aishh!

"Because it felt nice." I blurt. YoungBae's eyes grow intense. Oh crap. What did I just say? Oh my god, why did I say that? Wait. I'm telling the truth. It did feel nice.

YoungBae stares into my eyes fiercely for what seem like hours. As fast as lightning, YoungBae grabs my hand and weaves his fingers through mine. I quickly go into shock and YoungBae pulls me through the sea of screaming fans. I stare at him as he focuses on pulling me through. What is he doing? Why is he acting like this? Something's wrong with him. Now, he's very complicated in my eyes. I can't tell anymore. Once the exit the store, Daesung pounces on us.

"Hyung!" Daesung runs over to us. He gives me a small smile as he sees YoungBae's hand wrapped around mine. He must have seen the look in my eyes because his smile instantly drops and he takes me away from YoungBae.

YoungBae snaps his head toward Daesung and I see him give Daesung a glare. Uh oh. YoungBae says something in Korean with a strained voice. Daesung's eyes widen, but he replies with an edge to his voice. YoungBae snaps back at him, but Daesung just slowly shook his head and links his arm with mine. Daesung leads me away with YoungBae standing there. I could feel my back burning from the intensity of his glare.

I turn my head and look back at YoungBae. He meets my eyes. His eyes look sad again. Why? I don't know. He's so confusing. He acts like he likes me, but then he turns cold. Now…well, it just looks like plain jealousy came over him.

"Noona." Daesung interrupts my thoughts. Daesung was standing in front of me with a worried expression. His two hands were on both of my shoulders. "What happened?"

I tug of my sleeves. It was then that I realize that I was still wearing YoungBae's hoodie. I look down at myself. A big black S was printed on it. I let out a long sigh. Daesung shakes my shoulders again and I snap my head up. Daesung slings his arm around my shoulders and leads me to a table. I look around and notice that we're in the food court. Oh man, it's huge! Daesung gently pushes me down on a chair and he takes a seat in front of me.

He looks at me up and down. Heat rushes up to my cheeks as he continues. He sighs and shakes his head. "Babo." He mutters.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Talking to yourself again?"

He grins. He looks at me up and down again and says, "Take that off."

"Excuse me?"

He blushes and points to the hoodie. "Take that off."

I give him a weird look, but obey what he says. He holds his hand out for it and I place it in his hand. I fix my hair while Daesung takes off his black jacket. He hands his jacket to me. "Put it on."

"Yes, sir." I smile at him. I put his jacket on. It's kind of small. Daesung notices this and laughs.

"Give it back. I'll just find you some other jacket." I hand his jacket back.

"Why can't I wear the hoodie?" I ask.

"Because it belongs at that babo." He says it so quietly I don't even know if I heard him right. I shrug and let it slide.

"Daesung-ah!" Someone exclaims.

Daesung and I turn our heads to see Jiyong waving with Seunghyun and Seungri next to him. As they make their way toward us, I see Seunghyun carrying a bag. He smiles at me as he hands me the bag when they reach us. Seunghyun sits on my right and Jiyong on my left. Seungri sits across from Jiyong.

"Where did you guys go?" I ask Daesung, Jiyong, and Seungri.

They don't reply. Instead, they give me smiles that make me suspicious.

"Where's YoungBae?" Jiyong asks.

I see Daesung and Seunghyun stiffen.

"He probably went to some other store or something." I lie.

"No. I'm right here." Someone says right behind me. This time it was my turn to stiffen. I turn around and see YoungBae standing so close to me… so close. YoungBae places his hands on my shoulders and rubs little circles with his thumbs. I start to melt from the touch. I clench my fists under the table to keep myself from jumping up and hugging the man behind me. Then someone else's hand unclenches my right fist and weaves their fingers with mine.

It was then that I notice it was Seunghyun. Beep! Beep! Beep! Charlotte! My mind screams at me. Oh dear god, what are these two doing? I meet Daesung's eyes. He looks at YoungBae's hands on my shoulders and looks at Seunghyun. He then raises his eyebrow at me. I silently plead to him with my eyes. YoungBae's hands tighten their hold on my shoulders. I slightly turn my head and glance at YoungBae. He was glaring at Seunghyun. Seunghyun grips my hand and glares right back at YoungBae.

"Hyung!" Daesung shouts. Seunghyun and YoungBae snap their heads towards Daesung. "What did noona pick?" He gestures toward the bag and me. He gives me a reassuring smile. God bless Daesung.

"Oh!" I say. I turn to Seunghyun. "Thank you for buying it for me. I don't know how I'll repay you." I smile.

"No need. Just you are enough." He gives me another gentle smile.

"Hyung! Why do you have to be so smooth?" Seungri whines.

YoungBae's hands tighten even more. His thumbs are digging in my back now. But I don't seem to mind though. The flame going up and down my spine is comforting.

Jiyong and I laugh at Seungri. Daesung grabs the shopping bag and looks through it.

"Hyung!" Daesung says as he looks up from the bag. "Noona doesn't have any shoes to go with yet."

"Wah~!" Jiyong says. He stands up and pulls me along with him. YoungBae and Seunghyun let go of me. "Leave this to me. I'm an expert."

"Ani!" Daesung grabs my wrist. "I'll go. So on the way, I'll buy her something."

Jiyong looks hesitant. Then Daesung says something in Korean and Jiyong's face brightens up. Seunghyun abruptly stands up from his chair. As Daesung comes over to my side, Jiyong takes off his jacket and hands it to me. I look between the jacket, Daesung, and Jiyong stupidly.

Daesung rolls his eyes. "Put it on. I told you I'd find you another jacket."

Oh, now I get it. I gave a sheepish grin at Jiyong and a quiet thank you. As I put on the jacket, I avoided YoungBae and Seunghyun's eyes. Mostly YoungBae.

Once I fix my hair, Daesung links his arm with mine and pulls me away from the others. Before we could get any farther, Seungri shouts something in Korean. Daesung gives a thumb up without stopping.

"What was that about?" I ask him when we finally slow down.

Daesung just smiles and I give him a questioning look. Before I could say anything, he pulls me into a shoe store.

"Quickly find some shoes." Daesung orders. I slowly nod my head and start looking around. "Oh, noona?" I look at Daesung. He smiles. "Pick out heels instead of sneakers." I raise my eyebrow. "Just do it." Daesung sighs as he sits down and smiles at some fans that followed us.

I go through every aisle and see a pair of black edgy heels. I like it. I quickly find my size and run over to Daesung. I shove the shoes in his face and jump up and down. Daesung takes the shoes and smiles.

"Wait, I can't pay for this." I say as I look at the price tag.

Daesung shakes his head and laughs. "But I can."

He pays for the shoes and we quickly leave the store.

"Why are you rushing, Daesung?" I ask him.

"I want to talk to you." He says.

"But we have plenty of time to talk when I get to spend the whole day with you."

"No, I mean, I need to talk to you. Something's weird." He sighs. He brings me into a bookstore and pulls me down to a couch deep in the store. He sits down next to me and plays with my fingers.

"What's up, Daesung?" I ask. He seems pretty distracted.

"What exactly happened with you and YoungBae?" He asks instead of answering my question.

I shrug. "I don't know. Ever since he came out of YG's office after their private talk, he's been… distant." I truthfully say. "He won't meet my eyes and in the car… he pulled away from my touch. He's very…confusing." I sigh. "Why?" I stare at Daesung.

"What about Seunghyun hyung?" Daesung ignores my question again.

"I don't know either. Something's weird between those two. In the store, Seunghyun never let go of my hand and when YoungBae says something about it, they start glaring at each other. And you saw what happened at the food court." I admit.

Daesung then let's go of my hand and runs his hands through his hair. He sighs in frustration. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

"Something's bothering YoungBae hyung. I know it." He mutters. "And about Seunghyun hyung…" He pauses and looks at me. "I think he likes you, too."

"Don't strain yourself." I tell him. He looks like he's about to pop a vein or something. He's thinking too much. It's straining him. "You're thinking too much. Don't worry about it. I don't think YoungBae…" I choke, "likes me anyway."

Who knew that was such a hard thing to say? As much as I don't want to believe it, it could be true. Daesung looks at me, appalled.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

I simply shrug. I honestly don't know which is left or right with YoungBae.

"Aishh." Daesung shakes his head rapidly. He grabs my hand and stands up. "Let's go. The others will be looking for us soon."

We walk out of the bookstore with even more fans following us. I noticed that some of them were even taking pictures from their phones or cameras. As Daesung and I walk around the mall, I finally got to loosen him up. I'm glad he's back to his hyper self.

"Noona! Let's go in this store." Daesung pulls me in. "Go pick out anything you like."

"What?" I ask as I look at the store.

"My treat." He smiles.

I know I can't argue. With these boys, their generosity is too much. Though, I'm beginning to wonder why they're buying stuff for me.

Daesung starts throwing some clothes as me and I nearly catch all of them. I inspect all the clothing in my hands. Two pairs of jeans, a Bean Pole blue jeans and a white ripped skinny jeans; a white tank top; a navy blue V-neck t-shirt, and a black thin sweater. Daesung then pushes me into a dressing room and sits outside. I put on the white jeans and the blue shirt on.

As I look at myself in the mirror, I adore the clothes. It fits snug and it's soft. I like it.

"Come out! I want to see!" Daesung says just right outside the door. I smile and walk out. I raise my hands up and twirl.

"What do you think?" I ask.

Daesung starts clapping. I laugh and lightly punch his arm.

"Go put on the other one." Daesung orders.

I salute him and march back inside. I could hear him chuckling as I switch the blue shirt for a white tank top. It's really pretty. Even if it looks plain, it's stylish. I'm starting to like Korea's clothes better than America's. I take off the white jeans and replace them with the Bean Pole jeans. I've heard of this brand before. I've heard a lot of people approve of it. And now, I completely agree with those people. It gives my legs a long, lean look.

I walk out of the dressing room and show Daesung, but I immediately wanted to run back in.

Instead of a smiling Daesung, it's a crescent-eyed YoungBae sitting in his place.

* * *

**Long chapter, I know. But, I'm not sure if I should apologize for it or not. Haha:)**


	16. Jealousy

Chapter 15: Jealousy... TPOV

Oh. Wow.

I gulp as I take in Charlotte. She was wearing blue jeans that show off how lean her legs are and a white tank top that just compliments her. I could see a glimpse of her black bra peeking out from the armholes. As I move my eyes to her face, she slowly gives me a smile. I instantly grin back. She's so beautiful.

She rubs her arm. "Where did Daesung go?"

My smile disappears. Isn't she happy that I'm here? _Well, you did give her the cold shoulder, YoungBae_, my mind told me. "He went to find the others to find…" I stop. "Something." I mumble. Great cover up, YoungBae. She won't be suspicious of anything.

She takes a seat beside me and the electricity was back. She must have felt it too because she starts to make a move to scoot over a little. Without thinking, I grab her hand and make her still. As I play with her fingers she asks, "Something? What are they trying to find?" I look up to see her giving me a confused look.

I smile at her and lie, "Just something." I have to keep the plan safe. As much as I'm excited for it, I can't spill it out. Or else it'll never happen.

She looks even more confused. "Well, let's go find the others. Maybe I can help them." She starts to stand up.

"No!" I pull her back down. Because I pulled too hard, she ends up losing her footing and falls on my lap. Her eyes widen and I do the same. Our faces were so close. Well, not as close as the time in the kitchen, but nevertheless we're a touch away. We stare at each other in shock. As I stare into her eyes, I see she's fighting over something. As if she's having a tug of war in her head. Some strands of hair fall over her eyes and I slowly push them away and tuck them behind her ear. My hand hovers over her ear then—with a sudden urge—I lightly trace my fingertips down her neck.

I rest my hand on her collarbone and rub little circles with my thumb. As I continue to look into her eyes, the sounds from the store all fade. All I can see is her. And most importantly, all I can feel is her. A soft warm breath escapes her lips and his my cheeks and lips. That was all it took. Just one single breath from her and I snapped. I slide my hand up her neck and move it behind her neck. I tighten my other arm around her waist.

I see her close her eyes, and I follow and slowly close mine. I start to move my face closer to her and in a few seconds I felt her moving closer. Just when I could feel the electricity strengthen on my lips, my freaking phone rings.

Our eyes snap open and meet. Her eyes were big as saucers. My phone continues to ring obnoxiously in my pocket. She blinks a few times and climbs off my lap. She looks at me one more time before she goes into the dressing room. Though, I swear I saw the corners of her lips curl up. My phone continues to ring in my pocket.

"Aishh." I fish out my phone. I glance at the caller ID. Daesung. What remarkable timing this boy has. I press the green button and place it in my ear. "What now?" I say, irritation clearly in my voice.

"What's wrong with you, hyung?" Daesung says. Why does he sound amused?

I silently growl. I was about to snap at him and probably tell him everything when Charlotte walks out of the dressing room with the clothes neatly folded in her hands. As I meet her eyes, a pink hue pops up in her cheeks.

"Hyung?" Daesung shouts.

"Aishh!" I pull the phone away from my ear. I place it back and say, "Yah! Why are you shouting?"

"Because I've been calling your name and you weren't responding." He pauses. "What happened to you, hyung?"

Charlotte sits down beside me, but a little farther than last time. "Who is that?" She asks.

"Daesung." I whisper to her. Then I tell Daesung, "Nothing. We're going to pay now." Before Daesung could get a word in, I hang up. I stand up and look down at Charlotte. "Let's go. The others are probably waiting for us. Do you know what you're going to get?"

Charlotte stands and nods as she holds up her clothes.

"Okay, let's go." I repeat. I hesitate then grab her hand. Before she can say anything, I pull her towards the register. The employee's eyes widened when Charlotte and I walked up front. He bowed and said a polite hello. Then I see his eyes slide over to Charlotte. His grin got bigger. He bows to her and says a very happy hello.

I turn to Charlotte and see her give him a smile. She slightly bows and says hello, too. It was then that strings of jealousy came back.

"Charlotte," I snap her attention back to me. "Why don't you go to the front of the store? I'll go pay."

Charlotte shakes her head and smiles at me. "I want to see how much the clothes cost." She moves beside me, unfortunately it means she's closer to the cashier.

"Charlotte, it's okay…" I got cut off.

"Yeah. For you, I'll give a discount." The cashier smiles at Charlotte. Now, isn't that smile a little too friendly?

Charlotte smiles. But before she can reply, I grab her hand and step in front of her. I force a smile onto my face. "There's no need for a discount. Just let me pay. Now, please." He seemed a bit surprised, but takes my money without another word.

He slowly places the clothes into one of the shopping bags and hands it to Charlotte. I force myself to say a "polite" thank you. I slightly tighten my hold on Charlotte's hand and I pull her along out of the store.

"What was that about?" she asks as she tried to keep up with me. I realized that I'm practically sprinting. I slow down and Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing. Just trying to hurry things up. We don't have all day to be in the same store." I explain. I sure hope I don't sound annoyed as I do feel in the inside. I mean the nerve that guy has. Doesn't he see that I'm with her?

"Well, I know that, but why…" She stops short.

I look at her. "What?"

She blushes a little and looks down. "Why were you acting like that?"

I pause. Oops. I didn't know I was that obvious. "That guy was flirting with you too much." Well, I'm not technically lying.

"So what? Does it matter much? It's not like I like the guy or something."

I mentally smile. What a relief. "You don't like him?"

She smiles. "Of course not."

I weave my fingers through hers and continue walking. I'm starting to embrace the electricity. The first few times is felt like I was getting shocked. Don't get me wrong, it's still as strong, but it's like a buzz now. I need that feeling all the time now.

"YoungBae-ah!"

I turn my head and see Jiyong with Seungri.

"Where are Daesung and Seunghyun?" Charlotte asks once we reach the two.

"They're put—" Jiyong nudged Seungri in the stomach. Seungri coughs. "They're getting something from the car.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Neh." Seungri laughs nervously. "Let's go get something to drink."

We walk to the food court. Jiyong and Seungri go off and get our drinks while Charlotte and I stay at the table. Since I was still holding her hand and she hasn't let go, I take advantage of it and move our hands on my lap. I use my other hand and touch our entwined hands. Why do they look as if they fit perfectly with each other? This is killing me so much already.

"Hyung!"

I snap my head back up and see Daesung and Seunghyun hyung walking towards us. Daesung is smiling and waving like a little boy while on the other hand Seunghyun hyung was glaring at our entwined hands under the table. My strings of jealously came back along with the picture of hyung and Charlotte hand in hand. Just then, my possessive side—one that rarely comes out—takes over.

I know Charlotte's technically not mine yet. But she isn't hyung's either. Besides, I saw her first. I think it's only fair. Aigoo, I sound like a kid.

"Hyung! What did you get?" Daesung says as he eyes the shopping bag.

"I pretty much got the clothes you gave me." Charlotte replies. I felt her hand squirm in mine. I lightly squeeze her hand.

"Really?" Daesung's face brightens up. "Let me see."

"Wait, I haven't seen it yet." Charlotte reaches for the bag. She lets go of my hand and I see Seunghyun hyung letting out a sigh of relief. Daesung and Seunghyun hyung sit down in front of us; Seunghyun hyung in front of Charlotte and Daesung in front of me.

It was quiet between us. While Charlotte looks in the shopping bag, the three of us just awkwardly looks around. Then Charlotte softly gasps. The three of us turn our attention to Charlotte. Odd. She's holding the receipt. Maybe she saw how much it cost. To be honest, it really wasn't much. We all spend more than that. But then I see her cheeks turn red. So, she's blushing over a receipt?

"What is it?" Daesung asks as he tries to peer over.

Charlotte pulls the receipt closer towards her. "It's nothing."

"Really? Then why are your cheeks so red?" Seunghyun hyung asks as he raises his eyebrow.

Charlotte simply smiles and shakes her head. When she looks back down at the receipt, she blushes again. I lean in and try to look over her shoulder. She sees me closing in on her and she quickly crumples the receipt in her hand.

"Yah!" She exclaims. I smile at her.

"Did you just say that?" Daesung laughs. "You sound Korean when you say that." Her blush tones down, but it's still pink.

"Aishh. Shut up, Daesung." Charlotte sticks her tongue out.

Daesung doubles up in laughter. "You said 'aish'!"

Charlotte cracks a smile. "I can't help it. You guys say it a lot. It kind of stuck."

"Daesung-ah, why are you laughing so much?" Jiyong asks once he and Seungri sit down at the table with us.

While Daesung tells them about Charlotte's "Korean moment", I ask her, "Can I see the receipt?"

She shakes her head quickly.

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Because it's all crumpled." She nervously smiles.

"So, what's—"

"Oh! Is that drink for me? I'm so thirsty!" She interrupts me and reaches for her drink. I snatch it from her hands.

"Yah! Get your own!" She reaches for the drink.

I hold it as far as I can while she tries to grab it.

"Why won't you show me the receipt?" I ask her.

She immediately stops. "It's nothing. I'd like to keep it. It my first receipt in Korea."

"You're lying." I observe. She's pulling on Jiyong's jacket sleeves. What is she hiding now?

"What's up, YoungBae?" Jiyong asks as me as he eyes Charlotte's drink in my hand.

"Charlotte won't let me see the receipt. She's hiding something. Right, Daesung?" I look towards Daesung. Once I wasn't looking, Charlotte places her hand on my leg and successfully grabs her drink. She's fast. She happily drinks her soda with a cheerful expression.

"Neh." Daesung eyes Charlotte. "Can I see the receipt, Charlotte?"

She shakes her head without even leaving her lips from her drink.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

She smiles. "Just because." She finishes up her drink and stands up. "Well, I'm gonna throw away my drink." She smiles once more before turning. It was then that I notice a crumpled ball in her hand.

"Yah!" We all say. So, I must not have been the only one to see the paper.

Daesung and I stand up. Charlotte looks over her shoulder and panic fills her eyes. "I'm just throwing it away." She shakes the empty cup in her hand.

"Then what's that in your other hand?" Jiyong asks.

"You're not thinking about throwing it away, are you?" I ask.

"No, of course not." She smiles. Then she sprints towards the trashcan. Jiyong jumps out of his seat and runs after her. He catches her by her waist. He whispers something in her ear. She shakes her head rapidly. Jiyong then smiles and starts to wrestle for the receipt. Charlotte hugs the receipt close to her chest and Jiyong has his arms wrapped around her, trying to reach for it.

Seunghyun hyung and I both start walking over to them when Jiyong is able to snatch it away from her. Jiyong holds it up in the air as if he found some treasure. The rest of us walk over to the two. Charlotte starts jumping up and down, trying to get the receipt.

"Ani! Ani!" Charlotte jumps. We all look at her. She stops jumping and looks right back at us. Pink hue covers her cheeks again. Daesung and Seungri break the silence with their laughs. Her blush darkens even more. She slaps Seungri's arm and smacks Daesung's head. Charlotte was able to get the receipt. As we start to make a move for it, she stuffs it in her pocket.

Her face turns smug as we all freeze. "Now, you guys can't get it."

"We will get that soon. You'll see." Daesung playfully threatens.

She rolls her eyes. "So, what else are we going to do?"

The receipt was soon forgotten and Jiyong gets her hand. "My turn to shop with you."

"Why are you guys buying me complete outfits?" She asks.

Daesung gives her an exaggerated wink. "You'll see."

This time all of us went together. I guess the others got what they need. I wonder how this plan is going to turn out. The rest of the day, we all shopped and goofed off. I could finally see Charlotte loosening up little by little. I wonder how the individual days are going to be for her.

After three more hours, we decided to go home. It's only 5 p.m., so the others and I decided to go to the park. After all, that's where I found Charlotte the second time. We all walked around for a while as we pointed and told Charlotte about the places. She seemed genuinely interested in what we all had to say. The whole time, the others fought for her hand. They were all doing anything to just put their arm around her, link arms, or just plain hold her hand.

I was boiling with jealousy the whole time. I could've done it, too. From the past few hours, she started joking around with me, too. But from the times I finally get a chance to hold her, I start picturing about that time in the dressing room when I was so close to feeling her lips on mine. That's what made me pull back. It's frustrating.

I check my watch and see it's already 7 p.m. We were currently playing on the playground. Childish, I know. But it's times like this when the members and I get to unleash our very childish ways. After 20 minutes, it starts to rain. Man was it pouring. We all stop what we were doing and looked up. Jiyong was about to say something until I hear a very soft musical laugh. Charlotte's arms were spread out and her head was tilted up.

Daesung suddenly carries her over his shoulder and laughs along with Charlotte. Daesung spins around with Charlotte on his shoulder. Seungri pushes Daesung and the two topple over. Daesung drops Charlotte and she falls to the ground. I quickly run over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. All she does is laugh. She sounds so happy. She suddenly pulls me arm and I fall right over her. She smiles under the rain and I couldn't help but smile back. She pushes me and I roll on the ground next to her.

At 9:34 p.m., we all decide to walk home and hope our clothes would dry. Once we got in our dorm, we all peel our shirts off.

"I can't believe we stayed outside for so long." Seungri says in Korean.

"I know. Jiyongie, can you get me a towel?" I ask Jiyong as I see him run to the bathroom. He comes back and tosses all of us one. We all start to dry our bare chests and hair in the living room. Before Jiyong can use his, Charlotte walks up to him and takes his towel. Charlotte! Omo!

We all freeze. "Seriously, before you do this kind of thing, you should warn me." She laughs as she heads towards the bathroom.

We all stood there frozen in place. How could I forget about Charlotte? I guess I wasn't the only who forgot, though. Daesung and Seungri drop their towels absentmindedly. All our mouths were wide open. Unbelievable. Charlotte, a girl, just saw all of us, boys, take off our shirts and saw all our bare chests. As much as it's unbelievable, I didn't mind at all. And the other's faces didn't show any signs of discomfort or as if they've been violated. How weird is this?

Charlotte comes back out of the bathroom. She walks into the living room with Jiyong's towel. She was drying her hair. She walks up to Daesung and Seungri and picks up their towel. She closes their mouths and drapes the towels over their heads. She walks towards Seunghyun hyung and Jiyong and closes their mouths as well. She slowly walks over to me and runs her hand down my cheek and hovers her hand right under my chin. She closes my mouth.

She then walks over to the couch and sits down. "Has anybody ever told you that staring is impolite?" She raises an eyebrow. "I mean I know you're all famous, but it doesn't give you the right to stare. No matter how hot or cute you guys look." She laughs. Daesung was the first one to get over the shock. He shakes his head furiously.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He walks over to the couch and sits down beside her.

She giggles. "Because I was shocked in place like you guys are. You all almost gave me a seizure."

"Yeah? Well, same for us, too." Seunghyun smirks.

"This is so weird." I hear her mutter. She smiles at us and stands up. "Why don't you guys dry up? You'll get sick if you stay wet. I think I should go home now."

"No!" We all scream.

"Why are you always screaming that?" She exclaims.

"It's raining inside. The weather's really bad." Seunghyun hyung says. As if to prove his point, a thunderclap echoes.

Charlotte runs towards the window and looks outside. She jumps away from the window when lightning strikes and another clap of thunder echoes. Horror is plain on her face.

"Then how am I going to go home?" She turns to us.

We all smile.

* * *

**Okay, so this seems to be another long chapter... :)**


	17. Arrangements

Chapter 16: Arrangements... CPOV

All of the boys grin widely.

What are these boys up to? They've been acting weird all day. Daesung suddenly disappears to the hallway. And Jiyong and Seungri sling their arm around my shoulders. Seunghyun and YoungBae disappear along with Daesung.

"What are you guys doing? Where did the other three go?" I ask Seungri.

Seungri simply smiles at me. I turn to Jiyong. He shakes his head and grins.

"Aishh." I growl as I try to look in the hallway. Jiyong and Seungri held me in place. Are all the boys strong? God, they make me feel so weak.

I hear footsteps pounding against the floor continuously. Then I hear…is that a paper crumpling? It sounds like those shopping bags…

"Yah!" I shout. "What are you guys doing with shopping bags?"

At the corner of my eyes, I see Seungri and Jiyong share a glance. "How did you know it's a shopping bag?" Jiyong asks.

I shrug. "My bro—" I choke. A lump rises in my throat. As my mind brings back those buried memories, my eyes start to water. My throat dries up and my stomach churns. I hang my head and hold my breath. I can't cry here… not now. Thankfully, my eyes dry up, but my throat is still dry as ever.

"Your brother?" Jiyong guesses.

I lightly nod and try to gulp. It only feels like I just swallowed a rock. I continue to look down at my feet. Jiyong and Seungri must have sensed that I didn't want to talk about it and they didn't say a word about it again. I was thankful of that. I really don't want to think about those painful memories at the moment because, right now, I've found people that might stick with me. So, at this moment, I don't want to ruin it with my empty tears.

I push away all the memories and snap my head back up. Jiyong and Seungri look at me with worried expressions. I give them what I hope is an assuring smile. They didn't look so convinced.

"I'm okay." I smile genuinely this time.

They nod and go back to joking around. Daesung pops his head from the hallway. He says something in Korean and then he addresses me, "Why don't you take a shower before all of us?"

"But what about you guys? You could get sick." I say.

They shake their heads. "You can go first. You're our guest."

Jiyong and Seungri let go of me and I stand up. "Guest?"

Seungri smiles at me and gives me a gentle push towards Daesung. Daesung links arms with me and leads me to their bathroom. Then something occurs to me: I don't have any extra clothes with me.

"Daesung, wait." I stop him before he closes the door. He opens it again and smiles.

"Yes?"

"I don't have any clothes." I look down at my soaked clothing.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it later." He winks and closes the door before I could get another word in.

"Aishh." I whine as I go take a shower. I felt the warm water cascade down my body. Wow, I didn't notice how tense I been feeling. This was a really long day. I'm starting to love the boys. They're all so sweet. I close my eyes and start humming. I start imagining that I'm at home. Just at home by myself. I was pretty okay that way. I remember turning on my radio every morning and every night. I sing along at all the songs they play while I shower, cook, get dressed, or anything. Music was probably the only thing that never left me.

Cold water slapping against my body snaps me back to reality. I realized a little too late that I'm singing one of Ne-Yo's songs. He's one of my favorite singers from the states. I continue singing the song "Miss Independent" while I rinse out the soap in my hair. I then turn off the shower and wrap a towel around me. I step out and see my underwear all clean and dry. I put it on under the towel. At the corner of my eye, I see a shower gown hanging.

I roll my eyes as I read Daesung's little note. Silly boy. I slide it on and tie the belt around me tightly. I slightly open the door and peek outside. I hear the boys exclaiming and talking in Korean. What are they up to now? I was about to close the door when something catches my eye. On the floor, there is a stack of neatly folded clothes.

I open my door further and pick up the clothes. Another little note from Daesung:

"Hope you like it! Kekekeke… Love, Daesung^^"

I silently laugh and go back in the bathroom. I close the door and inspect the clothes. They're all my size. I roll my eyes again. What am I going to do with Daesung? I put the clothes under my nose and sniff it. It's fresh. I hold it up the black t-shirt. It's new. Did they just buy this today? No, they couldn't have. This is all coincidence, right? Ugh, why am I having a hard time to believe that this is all by coincidence?

I push the thoughts out of my mind and take off my robe. I put on the black t-shirt and slide on the gray shorts. Is it me or are these pants short-shorts? I shake my head and shrug. I usually wear these kinds of clothes at home anyway. I dry my hair with the towel. Once it's as dry as it can be, I reach for the doorknob, and stop. I look down at my chest. I smack my forehead with my palm. I don't have a bra! I'm going to be in a room full of boys and I'm not wearing a freaking bra!

I frantically look around the bathroom to make sure I didn't just overlook it. Sadly, I didn't find any. The boys must have forgot about one of the important things a girl needs! Boys!

Thank god I'm wearing a black shirt. Because if it was white, then I don't think I'll be able to leave the bathroom until the next day. I shudder and tiptoe outside. I look to my left and down the hallway and hear the boys talking about something excitedly. Then I look to my right… and nearly pee my pants. I jump as high as I thought I never could and land about a few feet away. YoungBae was right there, leaning against the wall like some gorgeous statue.

YoungBae was right in front of me in a second. He covers my mouth with his hand. "Shh." He whispers. Then he softly laughs. "Did I scare you?"

"You think? What gave it away? My jump to the ceiling or the expression of me about to pee in my pants?" I snap. But then I remember his hand on my mouth. Then I realized that all I said would have just been gibberish to him. Ugh, of all the times…

I remove his hand from my mouth. Then I suddenly remember my previous problem. My eyes quickly drop down to my chest. I cross my arms in front of my chest and look at YoungBae. YoungBae follows my gaze down to my shirt and looks back up at me. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks and I see YoungBae's cheeks slightly tinted with pink.

"Oh, I see." He says. He hesitantly reaches for my hand. Once he has a firm hold on my hand, he leads me to his room.

"What are you taking me?" I say, my voice a little louder.

YoungBae stops and covers my mouth again. "Shh. Just wait." He whispers.

He takes me into his room, places me on his bed, and silently closes the door. "What are you doing?" I ask, my voice so much louder now. YoungBae strides towards me a fast as lightning and covers my mouth once again. Then I notice that I'm lying down on his bed… with him on top of me. His other hand is propping him steady and his opposite leg is kneeling on the bed while the other leg is standing on the floor.

"Shh! Didn't I tell you to shush?" He tells me, a little smile playing on his lips.

All I could do is raise my eyebrow at him. He slides his hand off my mouth and he props his hand on the other side of my face. He slowly leans his face towards mine. Is he doing what I think he's doing? My thoughts go back at the time in the dressing room. Oh god, just thinking about it makes me feel sparks tingling all over my body all over again. Sadly, that freaking phone just had to ring! Did I want to kiss him? Oh heck yes.

But now, I might have another chance at this moment. YoungBae leans in towards me closer. Then YoungBae shoot up. I slowly and sadly sit up and place my hands behind me to prop myself up. I give YoungBae a look of confusion.

"Daesung is planning on looking for you soon. We should hurry." He whispers. He quickly climbs off the bed and goes into his closet, leaving me completely in a daze. This man… has so much power over me. I shake my head and cross my legs. I sit upright and comb my fingers through my hair. YoungBae comes back and throws me another hoodie. I catch it cleanly and put on the black hoodie without a word.

YoungBae grabs my hand and pulls me out of his room. YoungBae lets go of my hand and gestures me to go first. I walk ahead into the living room. The boys were in a circle on the floor. Are they playing rock, paper, scissors?

YoungBae takes a seat on the floor between Daesung and Jiyong. I take a seat on the couch and get a bird's eye point of view of the circle.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Wait! Let me explain it to her. She's here now." Jiyong says to the boys. He turns towards me. "Remember how we all get to spend time with you alone?" I nod.

"Well, we haven't decided on the order," Seunghyun adds. "So we just decide to play… what's it called?" He looks at the others.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I guess.

They nod eagerly. I quietly laugh as they turn their attention back to the game. Jiyong says what I think means, "rock, paper, scissors" in Korean. Daesung and Seungri won. Daesung repeats Jiyong's word. Seungri wins. Seungri jumps up and down and plops right next to me. He slings his arm around my shoulders and sticks his tongue out at Jiyong. Jiyong scowls at him and starts the game abruptly.

Once Jiyong finishes his words, they show their hands. Jiyong and YoungBae beat the other two and they have a rematch. This time, Jiyong wins. Jiyong pumps his fist in the air and goes to sit on my other side. Now, Daesung continues to repeat Jiyong's words. Out of the three, Daesung wins immediately.

Oh no: Seunghyun against YoungBae. They take a go at it. They both showed paper. Quickly, they try again, both scissors. They try one more time and Seunghyun wins. So, Seungri, Jiyong, Daesung, Seunghyun, and last is YoungBae. Ah, why does he have to be last?

Seunghyun jumps up and falls back on the recliner chair. Daesung and YoungBae stay seated on the floor. Seungri pokes my cheek, "Tomorrow, you will have fun with me!" He says excitedly.

I laugh and pinch his cheek. Seungri jumps up and says something in Korean. The other protest, but Seungri leaves the living room anyway. After a moment, I hear the shower running.

"Where do you think Seungri's going to take Charlotte?"

My name catches my attention and I look at Daesung.

"The movies. He's been wanting to watch Iron Man 2 ever since it came out." Jiyong smirks.

"Ani. He would take her somewhere a little off from the city. So, he can make a 'move'." Daesung puts air quotes around "move". I slightly blush.

"You wanna bet?" Jiyong smiles.

"10 bucks." Daesung extends his hand out.

"Deal." Jiyong shakes his hand.

"You'll tell us where he takes you, right?" Daesung asks me this time.

I give them the okay sign. Jiyong and YoungBae exchange a high five. To be honest, I think Jiyong is going to be the one to gain 10 dollars. I roll my eyes. Seungri finishes his shower and comes out. Then Daesung goes and YoungBae went after. Jiyong quickly sprints to use the shower. After that, Seunghyun goes last. Daesung occupies Seungri's seat on my right. I look out the window. It's still pouring.

"I think I should go home now." I stand up.

"Are you crazy? It's still raining." Seungri says.

"It's just a slight drizzle." I say, though I know that's completely a lie.

Another thunderclap echoes and Daesung raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Well, what am I supposed to do? I mean I can't sleep here—" A huge smile circles around the boys and that's when everything hits me. They keep disappearing in the mall, the sound of shopping bags, big smiles whenever I ask, their loud protests, and the newly bought prepared clothes.

I whip my hand up and hit Daesung's head. "Yah! Did you plan this?"

"Ah! Noona! I'd like it if everyone would stop hitting me!" Daesung rubs his head. "But, I wasn't the only one in on it."

My eyes widened as I meet the other's eyes. They all gave me sheepish smiles. I kept glaring at each of them, after a while they started avoiding my eyes. A few more minutes, I'm having a hard time suppressing my smile. It's actually a little funny seeing them cower. Maybe I should keep this up for a few more minutes. Thank god, I know how to control my emotions because if I didn't then I would already be laughing hard at their faces.

"Noona," Seungri breaks the silence. I snap my head towards him. I slightly soften my glare. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault! They made me do it. I had to go along because they're my hyungs!" Seungri says in a rush. I barely caught on to it.

"Yah!" Jiyong exclaims. He grabs Seungri's head and catches him in a headlock. "Don't blame us for this!" He looks at me and gives a little smile. "This wasn't our plan in the first place."

"Oh? So, whose was it?" I give Daesung a fake glare.

"Hyung's." He quickly replies.

I raise my eyebrow at him and glance at YoungBae and Jiyong. I lock eyes with YoungBae and he points towards the shower. Ah, so it's Seunghyun. So, the rest of the boys are innocent…partly. I turn my head towards Jiyong and Seungri. Once they met my gaze, Jiyong lets go of Seungri.

I stand up. I could have sworn Seungri flinched and I almost laughed my butt off. Hold it in a little longer. I take a deep breath. I walk up to the two and glare at them. Their eyes look so terrified. I stare seriously at them until I jump and wrap my arms around the two. I squeeze them with all my strength then I couldn't help it, I started laughing out loud. I laughed so loud that the two had to pull away.

"You're not mad at us?" Jiyong asks in shock.

I laugh harder. "Of course…not…I'm just…playing around." I fell back on the sofa when I say their expressions.

"Noona is so scary sometimes." Seungri mutters. I sit up and give Seungri a sweet smile.

"You guys are funny." I laugh and wipe off the tears that my laughter caused.

"Aye, noona!" Daesung wraps his arm around me. "You got me scared."

I stick my tongue out and poke his side. Jiyong sits down on my other side while Seungri lies down on the floor next to YoungBae. Seunghyun comes out of the shower in sweatpants and a t-shirt. The others fall silent and look between Seunghyun and I. Seunghyun, oblivious to all the staring, starts walking towards the recliner again. Just when he was about to sit down, I grab the pillow behind me and aim it for him. The pillow hits right in his face just when he takes a seat.

"Yah!" He grabs the pillow off his face. "Who did that?"

"Daesung." I point to the person next to me.

"Noona!" Daesung panics. He swiftly turns to his hyung. "I swear I didn't do it." He then points his fingers exaggeratedly at me. "She did it! I swear!"

Jiyong and Seungri burst out laughing as I bat my eyes innocently at Seunghyun.

"I only did it for a reason." I "sweetly" say.

"And what is the reason?" Seunghyun asks.

I stick my tongue at him. "For making up that stupid plan." I grab another pillow and throw it at him. Man, I have good aim.

Seunghyun was just about to throw the pillow back at me when I say, "Hitting a woman, now?" I turn smug.

"Aishh." He mumbles and ends up throwing the pillows at Seungri and Jiyong. When the two calmed down, Seunghyun asks, "So, are you going to sleep here?"

"I guess if it's okay. But where am I sleeping exactly?" I look at each of them.

"Well, where do you want to sleep?" Jiyong purses his lips.

"Uh," I rub the back of my neck. "Well, I could sleep on the couch." I pat the seat. They all shake their head.

"You shouldn't sleep on this couch. Just pick one of our rooms." Daesung says.

I hate it when I'm left alone to pick. It's too much pressure for me. "Well, I could sleep on the floor in one of your rooms." I stall. To be honest, I really can't decide. They're basically asking me "once you pick one of our rooms, then that means you'll like one of us". Ah! Why is it so difficult?

Seungri shakes his head. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor either. That's worse than the couch."

"Then it's settled! I'll sleep on the couch—"

"No. Just pick, Charlotte." Seunghyun cuts me off. I could see the determination in his eyes. Ugh! How the heck am I supposed to choose between 5 (5!) good-looking guys? I feel like pulling my hair out.

"Well, who has the biggest bed?" I stall again. Though, this could give me an answer.

"I do!" They all shout.

I let my head fall into my hands. Aish! They're making this difficult. I snap my head back up. "That's it. I'm going to sleep on the couch." I announce. "And that's the end of the discussion." I clap and stand up. "Coffee anyone?"


	18. Night To Remember

Chapter 17: A Night to Remember... TPOV

After Charlotte goes into the kitchen, Seungri says in Korean, "We can't let her sleep on the couch."

"I know. But what can we do?" Daesung replies. Then he snaps his fingers. "Once she falls asleep on the couch, one of us will carry her and move her to one of our rooms."

"But which room? I know we all want her in our own rooms." Jiyong asks.

"True." Daesung thinks for a while. "Well, who does have the biggest bed?"

I stay quiet. I know for a fact that I have the biggest bed. Since I have the biggest room, I have a big bed to match with it. The other's eyes slowly slide over to me. I simply shrug.

"Hyung! Can she just sleep with me?" Seungri whines. "I get to spend a whole day with her tomorrow. I think it's only fair that—"

"Well, I think it's only fair that Charlotte gets to choose. Not us." I interrupt. And it's true. As much as I want to see her sleep in my arms, it's not my choice. I should respect hers.

"And she chose the couch." Seunghyun hyung adds.

"I guess you're both right." Daesung sighs with Seungri echoing him.

"So there's some left in the pot. If you want some then you should get some while it's hot." Charlotte walks in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hand. Jiyong and Seunghyun hyung go into the kitchen.

"Can I have some?" Daesung asks as he eyes the cup in her hand. She gives it to him and he takes a sip. "Wah~ I think I'm going to get some, too." Daesung stands up and walks to the kitchen.

Charlotte sits down on the couch. Seungri stands up from the floor. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Big day tomorrow." Seungri winks at Charlotte. She giggles into her cup. Seungri walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "Goodnight, noona." Seungri yawns and walks straight into his room.

I gape at Seungri. He just kisses her cheek. Why do they get to do all this stuff? It's just not fair. I sigh and stand up from the floor. I sit down next to Charlotte and my body instantly welcomed the electricity.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?" I ask her.

She sips her cup and thinks for a while. "Well, honestly, I don't want to. But I don't think I have the right to barge in your room and sleep on your bed."

"But you're not barging in. In fact, we're giving you the option to do so." I lean back and smile at her.

She shrugs. "I still don't think I should be able to do such a thing as that. As much as I'm comfortable with you guys and vice versa, I don't think I'm that close to do something like that." She drinks her coffee.

"Well, what if I ask you?" I look at her. I don't want her to sleep on the couch as much as the others do.

She thinks about it for a while. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe, if you're okay with it." She finishes up her coffee and sighs. I take the cup away from her hands and lock eyes with her.

"Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" I ask her.

She blinks a couple of times. Silence fills the room. Then she whispers, "If that's okay with you." She looks down to her lap. I smile widely. "But what about the others?" My smile drops. I really don't have an answer to that. I don't answer and just shrug.

She smiles up at me. She takes her cup back and heads towards the kitchen. I follow her and see the others sitting at the table.

"Ugh, the kitchen is still a mess." Charlotte scowls. She starts to grab a washcloth when I place my hand over hers.

"It's late. Stop working." I say.

"Fine." She throws the washcloth. Then she smiles at me. "I'll just clean it tomorrow." I chuckle as she skips to the table. "What are you guys talking about?" She asks them.

"About your—" Jiyong covers Daesung's mouth.

"About my…?" Charlotte questions.

"Ah, about your great coffee!" Jiyong downs his coffee. Then he coughs. "Hot." He croaks.

Charlotte laughs and says, "Really? Then why don't I believe you?"

"Ah, I'm going to bed now." Seunghyun hyung smiles at her. He walks up to her and hugs her tight. He peers over her shoulder and turns smug as he makes eye contact with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Then he did something that makes my blood boil. Just a few seconds after he pulls away, he kisses her cheek and throws another smug look at me just before he walks out. "Goodnight!" I hear him shout as his door shuts.

Jiyong and Daesung gape at the kitchen door. Charlotte has her head down. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush. Does she like Seunghyun hyung? I stand next to her. I hear her suck in a deep breath and then she looks up. "So, are you guys going to tell me what you were _really _talking about?" She smiles.

Jiyong and Daesung stand up at the same time.

"Well, I'm sleepy, too." Jiyong hastily says. Jiyong pecks her on the cheek and says a quick "Goodnight". Then I hear his door open and close.

Charlotte and I look at Daesung. He smiles at Charlotte and stretches. He does a long yawn. "I think I'm going to sleep, too." Daesung, just like the others, quickly kisses her cheek and winks at me before leaving to go to his room. Charlotte turns to me.

"I think we should go to sleep, too. 'Big day tomorrow'" She mimics Seungri.

I smile and grasp her hand. We quietly tiptoe to my room. I tell her wait and I go back to the living room. I turn off the kitchen lights and the living room lights. I walk back to my room and close the door. Charlotte was sitting on the floor.

"What are you planning to do on the floor?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Save mankind?" She made it sound like a question.

I smile at her. "Do it tomorrow." I extend my hand to her.

She takes it. "But I can't. I have a 'big day' tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." I mutter under my breath.

She stands up. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I smile at her. I look at the clock. "We should get to sleep now." I say. To tell the truth, I actually just wanted to hurry up and lay down. She nods and starts pulling on her sleeves. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you." I tell her. She stops pulling and sighs in relief. She gives me a small smile. "I'll be on the right side and you be on the left, arasso?" I ask.

She does the okay sign and goes over to the left side of the bed. I turn off the lights and climb in. She starts to climb in as well. Once she was settled, I start to get nervous. No matter how big my bed is it feels so small. I can feel her warmth under the cover. Her back was facing me. I could see that she's right on the edge of the bed.

Without thinking about it at all, I reach over and wrap my arm around her waist. I feel her stiffen slightly. "What are you doing?" She whispers.

"You're at the edge of the bed. You should scoot over a little." I whisper back. I get a firm hold on her waist and drag her away from the edge… and closer to me. Before I know it, her back hits my chest. This is so much closer than I even expected. I hold my breath and wait for her to scoot away. But she didn't. Instead, she let out a deep breath and fixes the position of her head on the pillow.

I feel her relax and I relax my own arm around her waist.

"You're so warm." I blurt. I close my eyes. I did not just say that out loud. I open one of my eyes slowly and look down at her. Is she sleeping already? She lets out a sigh. Whew. It's a good thing she was asleep already.

I bury my face in her hair and inhale. She smells sweet. I bury my face deeper in her hair and close my eyes.

~O~O~O~

My eyes snap back open. I groan. I turn my head and glance at the clock. 2:25 a.m.! Why can't I go to sleep? Oh right, because I have a sleeping angel in my arms. This is too much. I can't sleep when I'm fully aware of her presence so close to me. I once again bury my face in her hair. She stirs and I look at her in alarm. She turns her body and faces me. She cuddles in closer to my chest and sighs. I tighten my arms around her waist and she subconsciously brought one of her hands up to my neck.

She lets out another sigh and I tightly close my eyes. Can time stop right now? This isn't a dream, is it? I snap my eyes open and still see her sleeping face. I smile. I bring up one of my hands and smooth out her hair. I look at her face. This is the first time I'm seeing her face up-close. She seems to be even more beautiful. I stop smoothing her hair and gently touch her cheek. She has such flawless skin. I lightly trace my fingertips over her eyelids and run them through her eyelashes. Then I lightly trace her little nose.

I stop over the tip of her nose. I eye her lips. They're so full and pink. I hesitantly run my fingers over them. I move my face closer to hers. I wonder what her lips would feel like. They look and feel really soft. They're so inviting. I move closer and stop. Should I take advantage of this? I look at her lips and move slightly closer. Then I look at her peaceful face whole. No, I shouldn't.

I slightly move my face away a little. I close my eyes in content.


	19. Dream Or Not To Dream

Chapter 18: To Dream or Not To Dream... CPOV

"Shh!"

"Shush!"

"Shut up!"

I groan. Who's shouting in the morning? Can't they see I'm sleeping? Light shadows over my eyelids. I sling my arm over my eyes and turn my body.

_Thud!_

I snap my eyes open and grab my head. Ow! What in the world? I look everywhere. Carpet. Why is there carpet on a bed? I turn my head to the left and hit my forehead again.

"What the hell?" I sit up. A person's face it the only thing I see. I blink rapidly and rub my eyes.

"Well, good morning."

I jump away from Seunghyun and cover my mouth. Out of the daze, I finally look around me clearly. I'm in the living room. What? I look down. I'm on the floor with Seunghyun kneeling in front of me. Wasn't I sleeping in YoungBae's room?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "What do you mean? I live here." He replies.

Okay, I'm really confused. "What am I doing here?" I ask more to myself than Seunghyun.

"Because you chose to sleep here, remember?" Seunghyun answers anyway.

Huh? I glance at the couch. It had a pillow and a ruffled blanket. Did I sleep here? Was I dreaming the whole time last night? But it felt so real. How could it be a dream? But if it was real then how the heck did I fall asleep in YoungBae's room and wake up in the living room? Ah, my head hurts. I groan and clutch my head. Okay, killer headache in the morning.

"Ow…" I whimper.

"Does your head hurt?" Seunghyun asks. I slightly nod my head. Before I can figure out what he's doing, he puts one of his arms under my knees and places the other around my waist. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me effortlessly into the kitchen. A soft tingle runs up and down my back and my heart starts to pound. Ah, what is going on this morning? My head must be throbbing too much. I found myself tightening my hold around his neck, as he was about to set me on top of the counter.

He places me on top of the counter and lets go of my legs. Seunghyun lets go of my waist and I didn't let go of his neck. "Hey…" He smiles at me. He brings his hands up to grip my wrist. "I just need to get something." I loosen my hold and he places my hands on my lap. He goes over to search in the cupboards. My head pounds just as hard as my heart. I grip my forehead.

Ah! Did I drink alcohol or something? No way. I don't drink at all. All I remember from last night was laying down on a bed… and YoungBae's arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. Aishh! I can't even tell what's reality and what's a dream anymore! Maybe I'm going crazy…

"Here. Drink this." Seunghyun hands me a glass of water and two pills. I take the glass, but stare stupidly at the pills. He rolls his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to drug you. It's to take away the headache."

Oh. Maybe I am going crazy. More like stupid. I shake my head and instantly regret it. I grab my head and my body drowsily leans to the side. Seunghyun catches me by the waist. I quickly snatch the pills and pop them in my mouth. I down the water in a few seconds. I let out a satisfying "ahh".

"Feel better?" Seunghyun asks. He rubs little circles on my waist. I felt my eyes widen. Another soft chill runs up my body.

"I'll see in a few hours." I reply nonchalantly.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" He asks, as he doesn't take his hands off of me.

My thoughts instantly go back to YoungBae. I don't know if last night was a dream, but it sure felt luxurious. I fell asleep once I "felt" him next to me. And I know I had more than a "good night sleep". It was freaking fantastic! But the real question is: Where did I have a good night sleep? Now that is where everything blows up in my face.

"Charlotte?" Seunghyun snaps me out of my thoughts. I meet his eyes. "Did you have a good night sleep?" He repeats.

I simply nod and force myself to smile.

"Good." He smiles gently at me.

"Noona!" I hear someone yell in the living room. It must be Daesung.

"Well, I better go see what Daesung wants." I say as I try to get down from the counter. Seunghyun gets a firm hold on my waist and helps me down. I say a quiet thank you. And the feeling was back. The warm chill that runs up and down my spine. Before I can think any further about it, my head pounds again; sending away all the warm chills. I tug on my hair. Not because of nervousness this time, no. This time, it's for the killer headache.

"Well, I better go lay back down and see what he wants." I bring my hands down and take a hold of Seunghyun's hands on my waist. I slowly place them on his sides. I start to walk away when he catches my wrist. Just when I turn my head to him, he swiftly kisses my cheek lightly.

"Have a good time with Seungri today." He gives me a teasing smile.

I roll my eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me." I walk out of the kitchen. Daesung was sitting on the sofa next to the pillow. I see him lightly run his fingers over the pillow. I smile as I look at him. "Daesungie!" I run over and tackle him. He ends up lying down on the couch with me on top of him.

He chuckles in my ear. "No matter how light you are. You're still crushing me." I giggle and get off of him. I sit next to him as he straightens up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

I give him a confused look. "For what?"

He pokes my cheek. "To spend the day with our maknae."

"Already? It starts in the morning?"

"Well, kind of. You still get to eat with us because I think we all like your cooking better. But yes. If it's Seungri, then you're likely to leave soon." Then I hear the water start running in the bathroom. Daesung starts laughing. "That's him right now."

"I'm going to spend a whole day with an overactive maknae." I smile at the sentence. This is going to be an exciting day. "I'm going to get cooking now." I stand up and walk into the kitchen with Daesung right behind me.

Seunghyun was still in the kitchen. He was chugging down some orange juice.

"Don't drink too much. You'll ruin your appetite." I take away the cup from his hand and drain it down the sink. "What should I make today, boys?" I ask them.

"Don't cook much today. Just make some ramen and Seungri will be happy." Seunghyun tells me.

"Well, I don't know…" I trail off.

"Aye~" Daesung says. "I'll make today's breakfast since you made us a delicious breakfast last time." He then looks at his hyung. "Are you going to help me, hyung?" Seunghyun makes a lame excuse and goes straight to his room. Daesung and I laugh at his response. Daesung pushes me towards the door and says, "You just go rest. Or…" I see him smile at the corner of my eyes. "Or make sure the others are still sleeping."

I slowly nod my head and he pushes me out the kitchen. I rub my arm. He's so pushy sometimes. I smile and go to the end of the hall. I silently and slowly open Jiyong's door a crack. I see a sleeping figure under the cover. I step in his room and tiptoe to his bed. I move some hair from his face and move the cover up to his shoulders. I step back out his room and close my door. I walk down the hall and hesitate on opening YoungBae's door.

My hand hovers over the doorknob as I think about last night. I remember sliding in his bed, him wrapping his arm around me, dragging me closer to him, and then it went black. Like I said, I instantly fell asleep. But if I remember all that then how did I wake up in the living room?

I gather up all my courage and slowly turn the doorknob. I open the door a crack and peek in. I see him sleeping on his stomach with his arms stretched out on each side of him. I look behind me left and right before going in. I silently close the door and tiptoe over to the left side. I smile at his sleeping face. I kneel down and level my face with his. I dedicate each curve and angle on his face to memory. I stare at his closed eyes.

Before I could move on, something catches my eye. I steadily reach over and trace my fingertip under his eyes. He had dark circles. Did he not sleep well last night? I feel him stir under my fingertips. I freeze. Something clutches YoungBae's hoodie. I look down in alarm and breath a sigh of relief. It was YoungBae himself. He held on to the sleeve of the hoodie tightly. My eyes snap back to his face. He's still sleeping. I use my other hand and wave it in his face. Nothing.

I lightly try to tug my hand away. He's not budging.

"YoungBae…" I whisper. He doesn't respond. He doesn't even stir.

I continue on trying to pull away. After a few moments, he lets go and grabs on the hem of the hoodie. This time I see him grabbing on to a bigger amount of the fabric. He then buries his head deeper into the pillow.

"Mmm…" I hear him groan.

"YoungBae." I whisper a little louder. Instead of a response, he tightens his grip. The door opens a bit. I start to panic.

Then Daesung pokes his head in. I sigh in relief. "Noona?" He says, surprise in his voice.

"Help me." I whisper. He comes in and closes the door behind him. Once he was kneeling by my side, I look down at YoungBae's grip and look back at Daesung.

"Is he awake?" Daesung asks. I shake my head. Daesung waves his hand in front of YoungBae's face. Still nothing. "Should I wake him up?"

"No!" I whisper. I look at YoungBae. "He looks tired. He has dark circles under his eyes. Let him sleep." But then I look down at his hand. "But can you get me out from his grip?"

Daesung chuckles under his breath. He reaches for YoungBae's hand. He tries to uncurl his fingers, but YoungBae's still not budging. Daesung tries again. No response. Daesung stands up. "Aishh!" He says, his voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"Shh!" I tell him. Daesung walks over to the other side of the bed and places his hands on his hips. "What are we going to do?" He asks.

He starts aggressively poking YoungBae on his back. Who knew poking could be done aggressively? Instead of getting the response we wanted, YoungBae pulls me up and pulls me toward him. My head lands right between his shoulder and neck and my body is halfway lying down on the bed. YoungBae tightly wraps his arms around my shoulders.

My eyes widen and I look at Daesung in alarm. "Daesung! Help me!" I whisper/shout. All Daesung does is stare at us in shock. "Daesung!" I say a little louder. YoungBae stirs and buries his face in my hair and neck. Hot flames shoot up and down my body. My neck is mostly the one that's burning hot. I gasp and suck in a deep breath. "Daesung!" I squirm in YoungBae's arms.

Daesung recovers from the shock and starts looking everywhere. "What are you doing? Help me!" I whisper. Ah, my voice is getting hoarse.

"What do I do?" He panics. I look at him in disbelief.

"Do you see me at all?" I almost scream. That was a big mistake. YoungBae turns his body towards Daesung and pulls me along with him. Now I'm really lying down on his bed. I use my knees to prop myself a little up.

Daesung (finally!) helps me and reaches for YoungBae's arms. He manages to pull one away until YoungBae's arm comes back around me. Agh! He's being difficult! Daesung tries to pull both of his arms away again. This time YoungBae unconsciously pushes Daesung's face away. And Daesung ends up falling on his butt. I try so hard to suppress my laughter as I sloppily move away from YoungBae. I grab one of his pillows and place it next to him. YoungBae ends up cuddling the pillow. I tiredly sit back on my butt on the floor.

I peer over the bed and look for Daesung on the other side of the floor. He's rubbing his cheek. "Who knew hyung could be so strong even in his sleep?" He mutters darkly. He rubs his cheek one last time and tries to stand up. He holds on to the desk chair as he tries to stand up. Suddenly, the chair rolls away from Daesung's grip and Daesung ends up making a big noise as he falls back on the floor.

I duck back down to the floor as YoungBae abruptly wakes up. My heart starts thumping erratically against my chest.

"Daesung?" I hear YoungBae slur. He must not be fully awake yet.

"Hey, hyung!" Daesung nervously laughs. YoungBae says something in Korean and Daesung replies back nervously. After a moment of silence, Daesung tells him something. I hear YoungBae jump off the bed and shuffle to the bathroom. Once I hear the door shut, I poke my head up. Daesung was already standing.

"Get out of here!" He whisper/shouts. I hop back on my feet and head towards the door. Just when I touch the knob, I hear YoungBae come back out. Shoot.

"Charlotte?" YoungBae asks in surprise.

I turn around and plaster a smile on my face. "Good morning. Have a good sleep?" I ask him. I hear Daesung snort behind him. I keep the smile on my face, but glare at Daesung. He cowers.

"Uh, yes. I did." YoungBae says after a moment of confusion on his part.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow. I walk up to him and hesitantly touch his dark circles. "Doesn't look like it."

YoungBae holds my wrist and sets it back down to my side. "I'm fine, really. I did have a good night sleep." I hear Daesung snort again and YoungBae turns back to glare at him. Now I'm the one who's confused. "It's nothing." YoungBae says once he saw my face.

"Okay. Let's go. Breakfast is ready!" Daesung sings and heads out the door. I continue staring at the door as if Daesung would pop back in. A hand on my lower back grabs my attention back. I look up at YoungBae and he smiles.

"Let's go eat. Did you cook this time?" He leads me out of his room.

I shake my head. "No. Daesung did this time."

He nods as we walk into the kitchen for breakfast.


	20. My Day

Chapter 19: My Day... TPOV

"Why didn't you cook for us today, noona?" Seungri asks. The other members and I all groan. He's been excited this whole morning. He won't stop talking at all. He's also been repeating some of the same topics over and over again. He's asked this question for four times already.

"Because Daesung said he'll cook this time." Charlotte smiles at him. Even if Seungri keeps asking, Charlotte doesn't seem to get annoyed or tired. Though, I see her smile falter a little.

"Okay~ Jiyong hyung! Can I borrow some money? I—" Jiyong cuts Seungri off by feeding a big portion of ramen to him. Sadly, that doesn't shut him up enough. Even if his mouth is full, Seungri starts making sounds of approval. Charlotte and I lock eyes and she glances at Seungri and rolls her eyes. I chuckle and continue finishing up my ramen.

We all enjoy the beautiful silence in the room as Seungri tries to swallow the ramen. After 5 minutes, Seungri starts his babble again. I found all of us eating our food fast, so we could escape Seungri's constant chatter. Surprisingly, Charlotte finishes before any of us.

She stands up from her chair, "I'll clean. Just bring me the dishes when you guys are done." She picks up her bowl and disappears to the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Seungri starts talking in Korean this time. Why does this feel like an interview? There're so many questions and there's so many answers. We all try our best to ignore Seungri. That's when Jiyong slams his chopsticks on the table. He bangs his head on the table.

"Ah! When will this chatter stop?" Jiyong screams.

Seungri just laughs at his hyung and continues his blabbering. Jiyong stands up and practically runs to the kitchen.

"Charlotte! I'll do the dishes for today." I hear Jiyong say. A moment of silence and then Jiyong says, "Aw, Charlotte! I'll do it! Just please," He whines. "Keep Seungri busy and out of our hair today."

I hear her musical laugh and she walks back to our table. She places her hands on her hips. "So, who wants me to keep Seungri out of your hair today?" We all quickly raise our hands. She laughs and walks over to Seungri, who is still talking about the music video for the sixth time already. Charlotte wraps her arms around Seungri's shoulders behind him. Seungri grows quiet and a huge dorky grin shows on his face. We all gape at Seungri.

Seungri's grin widens and he shrugs. "Noona's got power."

Suddenly, Jiyong burst in the room. "What happened to Seungri?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. Why?" Charlotte asks and she pinches Seungri's cheek.

"It's too quiet in here." Jiyong gapes at Seungri and Charlotte.

Charlotte laughs and straightens up. She leaves her hands on Seungri's shoulder. "You're welcome." Seungri simply smiles.

"Wah~ " Jiyong says in amazement. "If you want to shut me up anytime, Charlotte, then just do the same thing to me."

Charlotte rolls her eyes and walks over to Jiyong. She pokes his cheek. She turns to Seungri. "Are you done yet? Don't you feel like leaving already?"

Seungri jumps up from his chair. He punches his fist up in the air. "Noona! You should wear the outfit I bought you. Those would be perfect on where we're going." Seungri then leaves the table and runs out to the living room. "Whoo!" We hear him shout.

I chuckle and stand up. I place my bowl in the kitchen sink and go to my room. I lie down on my bed and sigh. This is going to be a long day for me. Seungri's going to have her to himself the whole day. I wonder where he's going to take her. I know Seungri enough to know that he's probably going to bring her to watch a movie. Though, Daesung could be right on his part of the bet. Seungri can be a romanticist when it comes to it.

I'm not worried about this "date" between the two, though. Even if Seungri does like her, I can see Charlotte only sees him as a little brother.

A knock on the door breaks my thoughts. A door opens and Charlotte pokes her head through the crack. I sit up and smile at her.

She smiles, but then looks around my room. "Um, Daesung said that all the clothes I got are in here."

"Ah!" I say. I hop off and gesture for her to sit on my bed. She comes in and shuts the door behind her. She sits down on the left side of the bed. I go into my closet and look for the bags Daesung stuffed somewhere. I found it all on the shelf and make my way out of the closet. I stop when I see Charlotte looking down at my unmade bed. She has this gentle and blissful expression as she runs her fingers over my pillows and blankets.

I smile widely as I take her in. She looks so sweet under the sun. And with that expression on her face, it makes it more radiant. But as I look at it whole: Charlotte sitting on my bed with that kind of expression on her face… Aishh! I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff. It's going to make it harder for me today.

Charlotte looks up and meets my gaze. She smiles and pats on my bed. I sit down next to her, making sure I'm close enough to feel the electricity. I hand her all the clothes we bought her yesterday.

She looks at each one thoughtfully. "Now, which one did Seungri get me?" She questions more to herself than me.

"It's that one." I answer anyway. I point to the dark brown shorts/jumper and the semi-light green t-shirt. When she showed us what Seungri bought her, I found myself eyeing the short-shorts/jumper. I still wonder what she looks like in it.

She takes the outfit and handles it with care. "I'm going to put it on now." She whispers as she heads towards the bathroom. I lean back against the wall and stare at the other clothes. I must say Charlotte has an eye for fashion. From what I can see, she wears clothes somewhat like ours. I mean our clothing can be eccentric, and I can see some of that in the clothes she's picked out. What I like about it most is that I get this down-to-earth feeling as well.

I haven't seen her wear any of the clothes yet. Well, except for Daesung's outfit. I swallow hard as I think back to that time in the dressing room. How her lean her legs look in jeans… It makes me think about what she's going to look like when she puts on those shorts. Aigoo! Stop it, YoungBae! She was wearing shorts last night and this morning. What's the big deal this time? But, the thing is, I really didn't look lower than her shoulders. After that awkward time when she glances down at her…

I lightly slap my cheeks. I find it harder to swallow now. Gah! What am I doing to do now? I don't think I can survive without seeing her the whole day today!

As if to push myself into more torture, Charlotte emerges from the bathroom. I gape at her up and down, as I instantly regret not looking at her last night. No wonder those jeans looked so good on her! Her legs are so lean and tan! They look smooth, too. I move my eyes up to her face. I smile sheepishly as she blushes deep red.

"What do you think?" She asks as she twirls. She then stops and faces me. "Wait, where are the shoes that go with this?"

If I can't even swallow then I'm sure I can't even mutter a single word right now. I point to my closet and she walks into it. I squeeze my eyes closed tightly and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. This is too much. Now I know for sure that she's out to kill me.

Charlotte walks back out of my closet, holding a pair of sneakers. She sits down on the left side of my bed and starts putting on the shoes.

"Why do you keep sitting on the left side of the bed?" I blurt out loud. Aish! My big mouth!

Charlotte freezes and my big mouth was forgotten. I search her face and she avoids my gaze. She suddenly blushes. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I sleep on the left side of the bed at home." I smile at her reply. "Okay, done." She says as she stands back up. My eyes seem to look at her up and down again. I stand up as well and avoid looking in her direction.

I try my best to fix my bed. That's when I hear her walking towards me. "Come on. You never told me what you thought about the outfit. If you do then I'll help you fix your bed." She smiles.

I look back at her. I stare at her up and down again and I gulp. After a moment of silence, she laughs. "I'm just kidding." She then starts to help me straighten up my bed cover.

"Noona!" Daesung burst through the door. "Can you please take Seungri out now? He's killing Jiyong hyung with his chatter. And Jiyong hyung won't stop screaming."

Charlotte laughs and walks over to Daesung. I see Daesung's eyes slowly widen as he takes in Charlotte. Charlotte pokes his side and waves at me. She then waits for us in the hallway. "Count on Seungri to make her wear something like that." Daesung mutters to me as he winks. Daesung, Charlotte, and I walk into the living room and Seungri instantly stops. Jiyong stops his screaming mid-way and looks up at Seungri. Jiyong follows Seungri's gaze and Jiyong's mouth drops wide open.

"Wah~" Seungri jumps up in awe. He links arms with Charlotte and heads for the door. "We're going now. We'll see you guys later!" Seungri then practically drags Charlotte out the door before she could even wave.

I dump myself on the sofa, next to Jiyong.

This really is going to be a long day.


	21. Movie Time

Chapter 20: Movie Time... CPOV

"So, where are we going today?" I ask Seungri.

"Movies. I've been waiting to watch 'Iron Man 2' for a while now." He says excitedly. I burst out laughing as I remember Daesung and Jiyong's bet last night. Jiyong is so going to win.

Seungri looks at me in alarm. "What? Did you see it already?"

I calm down and shake my head. "No, I haven't. Actually, I want to see it, too."

This got him hyped up. "Really? Good! Then we can enjoy it together." Seungri's eyes shine as he continues on what he thinks is going to happen in the movie. I listen to him, interested.

"I hope there's going to be a lot more action." He says as he punches the air in front of him. The fans following us erupt into giggles as the adults stop what they're doing and stare at Seungri. Seungri proceeds to kick as high as he can and then does a series of punches. I roll my eyes and grab Seungri's wrist from punching the air again.

"I think the air has had enough of punching." I link my arm with his and urge him to continue walking.

"When are we going to watch the movie?" I ask him. It's only 11:00 a.m. right now.

"Around 2:30." He says as he glances at his watch.

I look around us. "Then where are we going?"

Seungri didn't answer, but I see the sparkle in his eyes. Where is he taking me now? We walk a little farther until we're close enough to the hotel I'm staying at. We stop at a curb. Fan girls take the opportunity and start taking pictures of us. Well, I bet it's mostly on Seungri. After a few minutes, I get impatient.

"Why did we stop?" I turn toward Seungri.

"You finally ask that question?" I shrug as he rolls his eyes. He then glances at his watch. "He should probably be here by now."

"Who?" I ask, perplexed. I continue looking around.

"Ah! There he is." Seungri announces. The fans in front of us move away, and I see a black van parked. Seungri takes my hand and leads me inside with him behind me. I hear the fan girls slightly screaming and exclaim.

I sit down on the left seat with Seungri on the right. Seungri says some things to the driver and we take off.

"So, where are we going?" I ask again.

Seungri zips his mouth and "locks" it shut. I nod at him suspiciously. During the ride, I see him grow more and more excited. I give up on trying to figure our destination and look out the window. I hear Seungri snickering beside me after 12 minutes of silence. I stare at him.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask.

He continues snickering and says, "Nothing." He turns on his phone and snickers again. I swiftly snatch his phone away and look at the screen. It's a text message.

"Noona! Wait, wait." Seungri says as he tries to grab the phone back. I turn my back to him as he tries to reach around me.

Ah! Just perfect. It's written in Korean. I turn around and shove the phone back to him. "Ugh, here. Take it back. I can't read it."

Seungri smiles as he takes back his phone. He glances back at it then turns it off. Just then, the car stops. Seungri hops out of the car and helps me out. I was then faced with a restaurant. Seungri links his arm with mine.

"It's already 10 minutes past one. I think we should take a quick bite before going to the theater." He says. We walk in and I soon realize that it's a fast food restaurant. We sit down and the people around us start whispering. Seungri looks completely relaxed while I look around the place uneasily. At a nearby table, a group of teenagers take out their cameras and phones and start taking pictures.

While I continue to look around the place, Seungri goes to get some food with a huge smile plastered on his face. I try my best to ignore the stares and whispering as I look out the window. That's when I notice some people taking pictures of me, too. I rub my legs under the table, as I feel even more uncomfortable. Seungri comes back with our food.

"Alright. Dig in." Seungri smiles as he starts to munch down on his food.

I hear my stomach growling and I soon forget everybody else. I start eating my own plate. Seungri and I talk for a while and I loosen up. Just then, two girls and a boy come up to us from that nearby table.

The one of the girls had a pink camera in her hand while the other girl had a pen and paper. Seungri and I stop eating and look up at them. The girl with the pink camera says something in Korean and waves her camera around. Seungri wipes his mouth and nods. He stands up and the two girls run to each side of him. The girl shoves her camera at the boy and he takes the picture. I smile to myself as I look at Seungri.

He gives a cheeky grin as they take the picture. The girls say what I think is a quick thank you and excitedly give him hugs. The boy then asks something in Korean. Then Seungri and the boy do thumbs up as the girl snaps the picture. Once Seungri sits down, they ask for his autograph. I see Seungri write little notes for each of them. Later, all three of them bow and return to their table with big grins on their faces. I didn't fail to notice the stares they gave me, though.

They all seem to give me questioning glances. Though, I'm also sure that the two girls gave me a jealous, hard glare before going back to their seats.

"Okay," Seungri finishes up his drink. "Are you done?"

I look away from the teens and back down at my food. "Pretty much." I say as I stand up. Seungri looks at his watch as he stands up.

"We have 15 minutes until the movie starts. We can walk from there since the theater is close." He takes my hand.

I glance back at the table of teens and I see the girls shooting daggers at me. I quickly avert my gaze and glance around the rest of the place. I see more people start taking pictures. Seungri leads me out and we start walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you. How much did you pay for the food?" I guiltily ask Seungri.

He gives me a boyish smile. "I'm not going to tell you. From what happened in the mall, I don't think it's best that I tell you how much I pay when it comes to you."

I stick my tongue out at him as he chuckles. Three girls quickly approach us. They cheerfully ask him something. Once Seungri nods, one of them quickly takes out her camera. All three of them jump to his sides as I was pushed away. The girl on his right hands me her camera. I take it and stand in front of them.

I hold the camera up and find a good angle. A bright light flashes once I press the button. The girls eagerly run to my side to look at the picture. Once the picture shows up, they start marveling over the picture. I hand the camera back to one of the girls and Seungri comes back to my side. The girls joyfully bow to us and skip away; the girl who had the camera waves at me as they continue to giggle.

Once they were out of sight, I stupidly look behind me left and right to see if they were waving to somebody else.

"Why didn't you wave back to them?" Seungri asks as we continue walking.

"Weren't they waving at you or someone else?" I question.

Seungri shakes his head and laughs. He pokes my cheek. "She was definitely waving at you, silly."

"Oh…" I stupidly say. I comb my fingers through my hair. Ugh! It's so hot. I shouldn't have left it down. We arrive at the theater and Seungri goes to buy the tickets after we argue about who's buying. Of course, Seungri won. While Seungri goes and buys the tickets, I go to the restroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm sweating bullets. I pull my thick hair up in a ponytail. As usual, some strands of my hair were left hanging to frame my face. I try my best to move my bangs away as I wash my face.

Ah. Now, that's better. I grab a paper towel and dry my face off. I contemplate on whether or not I should leave my hair in a ponytail. I shrug and leave it up. Some ladies come in the restroom. I get another paper towel as I dry my hands. The ladies not to far away from me start whispering. I try to ignore them and focus on drying my hands. Then I see them pointing at me in the mirror. Just before I leave the restroom, I give the ladies a little smile.

Seungri was already waiting for me outside. "Let's go." He says as we link arms. On our way to the theater room, Seungri quickly goes back to being excited. We sit down right in the middle and he bounces up and down in his seat. I roll my eyes and softly chuckle. After a few minutes, the lights do down and the movie starts. I could feel Seungri shaking with excitement beside me. I take his hand to calm him down.

Just when the title of the movie pops up, Seungri grips my hand hard. I stare at him in alarm. But I end up seeing him with a goofy smile on his face. I roll my eyes and look back at the movie. When I was on the plane to Korea, I expected to see the American movies be dubbed into Korean, but what I find cool is that they keep it in English. All they have is just the Korean subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

Why I find it cool is that I can watch the movie in peace. I was actually kind of worried that I'll just end up watching the movie, which I really wanted to see, in Korean.

Seungri grips my hand tighter as he watches in amazement the whole time.


	22. Another Plan

Chapter 21: Another Plan... TPOV

It's already 3:12 p.m. already and I'm still in my room. I can't really do anything. The other three stayed in the living once Seungri and Charlotte left. They've been discussing something for a while now and I'm just too out of it to really listen in. Once Seungri and Charlotte left, I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. I haven't left my bed any longer than 10 minutes.

I smile as I bury my face in my pillow. I've been lying at the left side of the bed ever since she left for today. I find it very amazing that her scent is still there after I've been inhaling it all day so far. I'm becoming addicted.

"Hyung~" I hear someone sing on the other side of the door.

"It's open." I say as I turn around to lie on my back. Daesung then pops his head through. He smiles at me before he comes in. He closes the door behind him and jumps down on my bed.

"Why are you always laying down on the left side now, hyung?" Daesung asks.

"Because I want to. It's comfortable." I say, trying to look nonchalant.

Daesung exaggeratedly places his finger on his cheek. He makes a "thinking" face. "Hmm, could it be?" Daesung says in a cute, innocent tone. He looks at me with an evil, teasing smile. "Could it be that it's the girl who made it comfortable?"

I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. I grab the pillow next to me and throw it at him. I can't even keep my head up. My cheeks are burning with embarrassment. I hear Daesung snort and double up in laughter. "Aishh!" I mutter darkly to myself. Without lifting my head up, I say, "What do you want anyway?"

Daesung calms down, but I'm sure he's smiling widely right now. "You've been in your room almost the whole day. You didn't get to hear what we were talking about."

"Why? Is it something important?" I snap my head back up, forgetting about my blush for a second.

Daesung burst out laughing again. He points to my face.

"Aishh!" I exclaim as I grab the pillow that has her scent and cover my face with it. I leave my eyes uncovered and hit the back of Daesung's head. "Yah! Be quiet!" I say.

After a few more minutes, his laughter ceased. "Ah, hyung. You're so different when it comes to your little 'crush'" I ignore the jibe and glare at him. Daesung holds his hands up as if he's surrendering. "Alright, alright. The boss wants to see us."

I make sure I don't feel any more heat in my cheeks as I set the pillow back down. "Now?" Daesung nods. "But Seungri isn't even here."

Daesung nods again. "We know. We planned this. While Seungri goes off and haves his fun, we made plans to see YG-shi."

"Does Seungri know about all this?"

"Neh."

"What exactly is this plan? Because the last one ended up with us getting scared and only to find out that she was just playing with us."

Daesung smiles. "Well, I'm sure you didn't mind that because you got her to sleep—" I cut him off by whacking him with the pillow.

Daesung stops teasing after a while, and then proceeds to tell me what the three were talking about in the living room.


	23. Nighttime Picnic

Chapter 22: Nighttime Picnic... CPOV

"Did you see how powerful the suits looked?" Seungri exclaims in the car.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, they looked so real."

Seungri continues to talk about the movie during our car ride. He's random, this boy. After the movie ended, he led me out of the theater in a calm manner. I personally thought he was going to explode and tell me how the movie was to him, but no, he was calm until we got in the car. He told the driver something and we sped off. When I asked him where we're going now, he coolly brushes it off.

I shrugged it off at that time. Then, just after a few minutes of silence, Seungri starts to gush about the movie in a lively manner. I jumped in my chair because of him. His outburst was so sudden that even the driver swerved the car a little. Of course, Seungri was completely oblivious to the car and was just off in his own world of that great action movie.

It's exactly 5 p.m. and we're still on the road. I watch and listen to Seungri with interest in my eyes. Even if the boy can be a little too much sometimes, I find it very interesting and amusing at the same time. I usually like to hear the feedback on stuff I think it's good. Besides, Seungri's actions and speech about it is very energetic. Seungri was in the middle of doing a punch when he looks out the window. His hands lay back down to his lap as he continues to stare outside quietly. Like I said, he's very random.

"What's wrong?" I place my hand on his shoulder.

He takes my hand as he turns to me. His eyes sparkle as he says, "We're here." He hops out of the car before it even comes to a complete stop. I hear the driver mutter in Korean.

I smile apologetically at the driver as I say a quick "thank you" before going out of the van. Seungri takes my hand and starts to lead me somewhere. It was then that I realize that we're in a huge clear field. It somewhat reminds me of a golf course. It's all green.

"Why are we here?" I ask in full curiosity.

"You'll see." He smiles.

"What are—Oh." I say in awe. We stop just a few feet away from a blanket neatly laid out on the grass with a basket and food completely set out. I turn to Seungri with adoration. "When did you find the time to do this?"

Seungri nervously chuckles. "Well, I've been wanting to do this with someone for a while now. I was texting with someone in the car before we watched the movie and I asked if he and his friends could set it up for me."

Ah, so that's why he was snickering in the car. I smile at him happily. He's so sweet. I link arms with him and say, "Come on. The food is going to get cold. Hurry!" I squeal as I look at the picnic setting in front of me.

Seungri laughs as we sit down on the blanket. Seungri pours some drinks while I take in all the food. I haven't tasted Korean food before and right now, they all look delicious. Seungri takes out some chopsticks and gets some… that looks like meat. He feeds me the piece and I naturally voice out my appreciation.

"Wah~ It's so good! Thank you." I shyly say.

Seungri eats some food as well. While he was chewing, something pops back up in my mind. "Where is this place?"

Seungri zips his mouth again. "Can't tell. It's my secret place."

"Really? Then why does it say it's a public place?" I look at him in amusement.

He blushes. "Okay, okay. It's not secret, but I like to go here when I want to be alone and think some things through."

I smile. "What's the name of this place?" I grab a fork and eat more of that meat he gave me.

"Still not telling." He sings as he eats a huge chuck of rice.

"Hmm," I think. "Is this place a little off from the city?"

Seungri then starts to cough on the rice. I worriedly pat his back. He shakes his head and swallows the food. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." I smile as I remember Jiyong and Daesung's bet again. I hand Seungri my glass of water and he gulps it all down. Jiyong and Daesung are going to have to share money after all. Wait until I tell those two.

Seungri and I spent the rest of the night eating and laughing under the stars. It makes me wonder what am I going to do tomorrow when it's Jiyong's turn. I mentally smile as I hope it's going to be good as Seungri's. After all, they are like brothers. About 9:30 p.m., we decided to go home.

I looked everywhere to find some sort of sign from the field on our way home. But they don't have any. Ugh.

I'll find out where this place is, hopefully soon, too.


	24. Just A Feeling

Chapter 23: Just A Feeling... TPOV

It's already 9:52 p.m. and the two are still not here. Aish, is Seungri planning to stay out the whole night? I sigh in frustration and inhale the scent one more time in the pillow. Yeah, it's still there.

At around 8 p.m., the others and I got back to our dorm. Seunghyun hyung went to sleep around 9:34 because of lack of sleep the night before. Jiyong went to his room to do some "thinking time" as he said. And Daesung is currently in the shower. Just then, I hear the door in the living room open and close. I quickly walk out of my room and see Seungri and Charlotte.

"Aye, hyung!" Seungri cheerfully says when he spotted me.

I ruffle his hair. "Did you guys have fun?" Wow, I sound exactly like a parent. I suppress a shudder as I smile at Charlotte. Finally, I feel so much better now. It's as if a huge weight was lifted.

Seungri nods. "The best night. Ever." He says excitedly. "Where's Jiyong hyung?" I point down the hallway and Seungri runs and bursts in Jiyong's room. "Hyung!"

"Yah! Seungri-ah!" I hear Jiyong shout. I hear the door shut loudly.

Someone sighs next to me. I look at Charlotte; she has a tired yet peaceful expression on her face.

"Are you tired already?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. She lightly nods as she smiles. She lifts up her hand and wipes at her face. "It's so hot outside. It's amazing that this building can be so cold sometimes."

I tug on her ponytail and smile. I hold her hand and lead her to the kitchen. I go get a glass of water and give it to her. She gulps it all down in a few seconds.

"Hyung, is noona—Oh! Noona!" Daesung comes into the kitchen with a towel around his shoulders. Once he sees Charlotte, Daesung runs over and hugs her tight.

"How was it?" Daesung asks her once they pull away.

Charlotte smiles. "It was really fun. Seungri can be very random at times."

I lean against the counter with the two. "Where did you guys go?" Daesung asks, his face full of curiosity. After Charlotte thinks about it, she burst out laughing. "Noona?" Daesung asks, giving Charlotte a weird look.

"We went to watch 'Iron Man 2,'" She tells us. Daesung's shoulders slump. She pinches his cheek. "But," She stretches out the word, which makes Daesung turn hopeful. "After the movie, he brought me somewhere a little off from the city."

Daesung's face went through a bunch of emotions. First was confusion, awe, anger, sadness, and happiness stays on his face. As fast as lightning, Daesung was already skipping out the door.

"Hyung~!" I hear Daesung sing cheerfully. "You owe me some money!"

I chuckle under my breath. Charlotte suddenly yawns beside me. "You're really that tired?"

She yawns again and nods her head slowly. "It's hard to hang out with Seungri. He's very hyper."

I smile. I take her hand. "Come on. Let's go get your clothes then you can take a shower. It'll make you sleep more peacefully." I lead her back to my room. I let go of her hand and go to my closet. I take a set of her clothes and come back out. I see she's already sitting on the left side with a confused expression on her face. She doesn't seem to see me on the other side of the bed. I wave my hand in front of her face.

She blinks and smiles at me. "Spacing out." She sighs.

"I can see that." I smile at her. "Here." I hand her the sleepwear. "Go take a shower now."

She says a quiet "thank you" and leaves the room. I lie back on my bed and sigh happily. I can finally breath with ease. I did expect it to be difficult for me the whole day, but I didn't realize it was this hard. Do I like her that much already? Like. I laugh to myself bitterly. I still can't seem to find the word to describe my "crush" for her. Even "crush" seems so middle school. It feels like the word is on the tip of my tongue, but it won't come out. I haven't experienced this at all. I mean I did like a girl the way I do for Charlotte before. But, when it's Charlotte, the feeling seems so real.

A knock on my door breaks my thoughts. Charlotte comes in. She holds up her previous clothes. "Where am I going to put these?"

I sit up. I point towards my closet. "There's a hamper next to the door inside." I tell her. She nods and tosses her clothes into the hamper. She then stands awkwardly in front of my closet. "What are you doing over there? I thought you were sleepy?"

"Um…" She tugs on the hem of her red shirt. I pat the space next to me on the bed, which was technically on the left side of the bed. Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I give her a shy smile and hold my hand out. She takes it and climbs into my bed. I instantly feel the electricity growing stronger and stronger. Once the cover was on top of her, I jump out of bed. She gives me a confused look.

"One minute." I say as I leave my room. I walk down the hall and open Daesung's door. He's already asleep. I close his door and tiptoe across the hall. I softly open Seungri's door. He's already passed out on his bed fully dressed. I roll my eyes and close his door. I continue to check Seunghyun hyung and Jiyong's rooms. They were all sleeping already.

I shrug and turn around. I jump at the sight of Charlotte. I place my hand over my chest and calm down. "You scared me." I take a deep breath.

She smiles at me. "Then we're even." She takes my hand and brings me back to my room. She lets go of my hand and walks over to the left side of the bed. I hear her yawn and she stretches her arms up. With her back facing me, I could see her shirt lift up a little. I look away even if she did show a thin line of her stomach. I shake my head as if to shake the mental picture in my head. I walk over to my side and lay down. Charlotte walks over and switches off the lights. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I see Charlotte crawl into the sheets. She turns her back to me and I hear her sigh.

I look over her shoulder. She's at the edge of the bed again. Does she not want to come at least a little closer?

"You know, you're going to fall if you keep sleeping there." I whisper. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. Again, it seems like my body is doing the thinking and my arm pulls her to my chest. This time, she doesn't say anything about it. My arm freezes when I feel her move. With sudden movements, she turns around and faces me. At first I thought she was already sleeping, but boy was I wrong.

She moves up a little and levels her face with mine. We lock eyes. I stare into her eyes effortlessly. They seem so deep when I look into them as if there're millions of emotions swimming in her eyes. She looks back at me with ease. One of her hands moves up and cups my neck. I held her waist tighter in response. She moves her face closer. I felt my eyes widen. Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?

With a big disappointment, she brings her head down and rests her head between my shoulder and neck. The disappointment suddenly disappears when she moves her hand hesitantly down my back. Electricity strongly shoots up and down my spine. My eyes slowly close and I place my head softly on top of hers. Her hand stops in the middle of my back and slowly trails to the side. She places her hand on my arm, right above my elbow a bit.

We both stay still. I embrace the electricity flowing between our bodies. I quietly sigh. I wish we could stay like this all the time. Charlotte lets out a breath and takes her hand away from my arm. She starts to move her head away. Without thinking, I let go of her waist and place my hand on the back of her head; forcing her to keep her head there. She seemed surprised and stiff from my movement, but she soon relaxed and laid her head back where it previously was. I start smoothing her hair. That's when I notice something strangely familiar.

"Are you wearing one of my hoodies?" I whisper in her ear.

She chuckles softly. "Yes. I hope you don't mind, since—"

"Shh." I cut her off. "I don't mind." I take a hold of her hand and hesitantly place her arm around my waist. I felt her freeze. I swiftly wrap my arm around her waist. This feels so…perfect, just bliss.

"Goodnight." I hear her murmur.

"Sweet dreams." I whisper.

I close my eyes and bury my face in her hair. This feeling was back. This is the feeling that feels so real, yet it feels like a dream at the same time.

It's a feeling I thought I would never experience before and I can't seem to shake this feeling away.


	25. Children And Parks

Chapter 24: Children And Parks... CPOV

"Charlotte." I hear someone whisper in my ear.

I lazily wave them away. Can't they see I'm sleeping?

"Charlotte." The person says a little louder.

I groan in response. I turn my body, but end up falling off. What? How can I fall off a bed? Aren't they supposed to be big? I distantly hear my body make a thud and pain shoots up my left arm. I snap my eyes open and sit up.

"Ow…" I whimper. I rub my arm up and down. Jeez, that was a big sting.

"Are you okay?" I hear someone say beside me. It's Jiyong.

"Where am I?" I ask him as I look around. Then the answer hits me. What in the world! How did I get in the living room?

"You fell off the couch. Again." He smiles at me.

"How'd you know about that?" I ask as he helps me up.

"Seunghyun hyung told me about it." He chuckles.

Once I'm back on the sofa, I inspect it. I see a pillow and a ruffled blanket. Did I sleep here last night? But I thought… Am I going insane? I could have sworn I slept in YoungBae's room last night. I even stayed up longer with him so I could talk to him. Well, we didn't really talk much except for when he asked me about his hoodie… His hoodie! I look down at myself. I'm still wearing it. But how did I end up waking on the couch again? I let my head fall into my hands.

"I'm going insane for sure." I mutter.

"What was that?" Jiyong asks beside me.

I snap my head up and smile at him. "Nothing. So, what are we going to do today?" I change the subject.

Jiyong's face instantly lights up. "You'll see."

I smile at him teasingly. "You boys seem to tell me that a lot."

He gives me a boyish smile then he inspects my left arm. "Does it hurt?" He asks. I shake my head. My stomach suddenly grumbles. Jiyong laughs and leads me to the kitchen. Daesung and Seungri are already eating their breakfast.

"Noona, come eat now. Jiyong hyung made breakfast today." Seungri says with a mouthful. I sit across from Daesung and Jiyong sits beside me. I start eating my food hungrily. Seunghyun comes in after I finish my breakfast up.

"Charlotte, I'm going to take a shower now." He gives me a huge smile. "Daesungie, can you please show her what to wear?" After that, he leaves the table and I hear the door to the bathroom shut.

Daesung stands up and pulls me out. Daesung suddenly tiptoes when we get in YoungBae's room. Daesung gently pushes me down at the end of YoungBae's bed while he goes in his closet. I turn my head and look at YoungBae. He's still sleeping. Why does he seem to be sleeping in later than usual?

"Noona." Daesung whispers. I turn back around, embarrassed. Daesung gives me a teasing smile. "Go put this on." He throws the clothes and he shoves me in YoungBae's closet. I give him a confused look. "Jiyong hyung is taking a shower, remember?"

"Oh…" I murmur as I close the door. I quickly strip off my clothes and put on the white ripped skinny jeans. I then put on the navy blue v-neck shirt. I pick up YoungBae's hoodie and hang it back up where I found it.

I could have sworn I slept in his room last night, but the more I think about it, the more it all seems like a dream. I sigh as I think about our actions. Even if it was a dream or not, it felt so real. Just like how his arm around me sent chills right down to my toes or how that flame intensifies when I trailed my hand down his back. I could have sworn I felt him shudder from my touch. I shake my head.

I shouldn't be thinking about this now. Today, I'll be spending my time with Jiyong. My lips curl up to a smile as I think about Jiyong and Seungri. If they're just like brothers, then I'm sure to expect something like Seungri's day…right?

I hear a door close the same time I open the closet door. I walk out of the closet expecting to see Daesung sitting on the floor, but end up with Daesung nowhere to be seen and YoungBae sitting up, fully awake. I freeze.

Silence was slowly killing me. I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks once I meet YoungBae's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, I point behind me. "Uh, Daesung…told me…to…"

In a matter of seconds, YoungBae was already right in front of me, our faces inches apart. He stares at me for what seem like years, and I look at him right back. Then dark circles under his eyes grabs my attention. Without thinking about it, I reach up and caress the circles under his eyes. It looks like it's getting worse.

"Have you been getting sleep at night?" I ask, worry evident in my voice.

He gives me a shy smile. "Yes. Very good sleep." I don't know why, but my heart skips a few beats when I hear him say that. "Why?" He asks.

I shake my head a little. "You have dark circles under your eyes. It's darker than last time." My thumb continues to absentmindedly caress the circles.

His smile widens little and he shrugs. A knock on the door interrupts what he was going to say.

"Noona, Jiyong hyung is looking for you now." I hear Daesung outside.

I lock eyes with YoungBae again and whisper, "You should get more sleep." I smile at him and leave his room. Daesung greets me with a smile.

I sling my arm over his shoulders. "Good night sleep?" I ask him.

"Of course. I heard you fell of the couch twice already. You must've had some night." He snorts. I look at him in confusion. What's that supposed to mean? Daesung ignores my stare and leads me to the living room.

Jiyong rises from the couch with a huge smile on his face. He extends his arm out. "Ready?"

"As always." I reply as I link my arm with his. I give Daesung a wave before we leave the dorm. "So, where are we going today?" I ask Jiyong as we get into the same black van from yesterday.

Jiyong pretends to not hear my question and tells the driver something in Korean. The van starts moving.

"Where did Seungri take you yesterday?" Jiyong asks, trying to look nonchalant. I smile. Daesung must have just told him that he won. That sneaky boy.

I shrug, another smile playing on my lips. "He took me to a place a little off from the city."

Just like Daesung, Jiyong's shoulders slump in defeat. His eyebrows knit together as he stays quiet for a while.

"But," I sing. He snaps his attention back to me. I sigh and smile at him. "He took me to watch a movie in the afternoon."

First, Jiyong looks at me in confusion, then shock, annoyance, and it ends with a smile. But I can see a hint of an evil glint in his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Just take 10 bucks from him just as he did to you. Then you both gained 10 bucks. Don't start planning on revenge."

He looks as me in disbelief. "How'd you know about that?"

I simply laugh and shake my head. Just like yesterday with Seungri, I try asking him about where we're going to go. I still get nothing, but his smile. I give up and look out the window. I can see the buildings decreasing, as we keep moving. After 6 minutes of pure silence, I ask Jiyong something that's been nagging my mind.

"Jiyongie." I murmur. I mentally smile. I heard YoungBae say this name before. It feels fun to call him that. Jiyong turns his head toward me with a peaceful smile. "YG-shi told me about your relationship with YoungBae." I tell him.

Jiyong's smile grows bigger. "Really? What did he tell you?"

"Well, he didn't tell me much. Just that you two have known each other for 10 years and you two started training so young." I tell him as I try to remember what else he said.

Jiyong looks slightly disappointed. "Is that it?"

I think about it. YG did say something that did get me shocked. Something about… I clap my hands as it hits me.

"Oh! He told me that YoungBae has never had a girlfriend while you haven't had much either." I say. Jiyong remains quiet. I suddenly notice what I just said and I blush deeply. "Sorry, I wasn't—"

Jiyong's boyish smile cuts me off. "It's okay. Besides, it's true." He shrugs.

My curiosity got the best of me. "Among the girls you dated, was any of them your first love?" I expect Jiyong to shut me up or explode, but he seems totally relaxed.

He leans back on the seat. He looks forward as I see him zone off. After a few moments, I thought he wasn't going to answer me so I turn back to the window. "Yes." I hear him murmur.

"Huh?" I turn back to him.

He smiles at me. "Yes, I did have a first love. But it ended a few months later." He tells me. I see his eyes zone off as he laughs quietly to himself. I smile at his soft expression. This is the first time I'm seeing such a sweet, soft expression on him. It makes him look more adorable.

My big mouth ruined his moment. "What about YoungBae?" Do I need duct tape to keep my mouth shut on times like this?

Jiyong turns away from his thoughts. "He did have a first love."

I felt my shoulders slump unconsciously. "But how can he when he's never had a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Oh, he fell in love with someone, but it was from afar. Like a one-sided love." He explains. I felt myself relax. A one-sided love…

"I see." I murmur.

The soft expression was back on his face. "You like YoungBae, don't you?"

I look at him in surprise. All he does is stare into my eyes. After a while, he slowly smiles. "Your silence says it all." Heat instantly comes up to my cheeks. Jiyong reaches over and brushes the back of his hand across my cheek. "You're good for him." He whispers.

I raise my eyebrows. He drops his hand back to his lap. "I can see he's different with you…" A smile curls up in his lips. Then he murmurs something else so low that I can't hear at all.

I look down at my lap and play with my fingers. The car suddenly stops. The driver says something Korean. Jiyong's sweet smile changes into a playful one.

"Let's go!" He excitedly says. We climb out of the car and I'm greeted with a huge park. It's stunning… absolutely stunning.

I feel Jiyong slip his hand in mine. "I can see how much you like parks, so I thought I'd take you to the place where I was a little kid." He tells me shyly.

I feel my eyes go round as I look at him. "It's beautiful." I smile at him.

He gives me a shy smile and pulls me along. We start walking around the park. My eyes stay round as I take everything in. There're two sets of playground across from each other on the side. From the kids surrounding the two, the left one was for the bigger kids while the right side was for the kiddies. Since we walk pass this part first, the bigger kids scream at the sight of Jiyong.

"G-Dragon!"

"GD! Ah!"

"It's G-Dragon!"

A crowd of girls runs up to Jiyong and stands in front of him. They all hold their phones tightly as they giggle when Jiyong smiles at them.

"Ladies." Jiyong sings. I see some of them cover their mouth and others smile widely. Jiyong continues to say something in Korean.

The girls then start to shove their pen and papers at him. Without releasing my hand, he signs all of them with ease. I see some girls give me weird looks, while some glare at our hands, and others look at me with curiosity.

One of the girls in the front asks Jiyong something in Korean while eyeing me. I give her a small smile. She looks surprised from my smile and looks at Jiyong.

Jiyong replies back with a smile and squeezes my hand, earning me some scary glares from the girls. Another girl asks something and Jiyong nods. Jiyong leans in and whispers in my ear. "You can sit down for a while. The girls want some pictures."

I smile at him and nod. Before I leave, I confidently smile at the group of girls. I let go of Jiyong's hand and go sit on one of the swings. I look down at my feet as I smile to myself. So, that's the famous life. Being around in public and the fans start ambushing you. Still, this isn't as harsh as the fans in America.

Someone lightly taps on my shoulder and I snap my head up. A little boy with light brown hair shyly smiles at me. I smile widely. I adore kids a lot. There were times that I actually thought about running a day-care center a few years ago.

"Hi there." I smile at the boy. He timidly waves and looks down at his feet.

"Oh! I'm Charlotte. What's your name?" I ask him. I'm fully aware that this kid can't speak English, but he seems to understand me. Though, I'm still not expecting much.

"Hong HyeJin." He meets my eyes and smiles.

"That's a nice name. How old are you, HyeJin?" I ask him lightly. He shyly holds up 4 fingers. "Wah~" I say in amazement.

He takes a deep breath and holds out something for me. It's a purple flower. "Aigoo! Kashamnida, HyeJin." I take the flower from him. I recently learned how to say "thank you" in Korean. I'm not bragging, but I definitely said it right. He blushes and slightly boys. Ah, he's so cute!

"Charlotte?" I hear someone call me from behind. I turn my head and smile at Jiyong. Jiyong looks between the boy and me. "We can go now."

I nod at him and turn back to HyeJin. He still blushing, but he's looking up at Jiyong in awe. Jiyong gives him a tiny wave and says hello. He takes my hand again. I crouch down at meet HyeJin's eyes.

"Thank you, again." I smile as I lightly kiss his cheek. HyeJin instantly turns pink as he touches his cheek. Jiyong ruffles his hair before we walk away. As we pass by the kiddies' playground, I look at the flower. It's small and pretty. It's fully bloomed. I smile to myself. At the corner of my eye, I see Jiyong smiling at me.

"What?" I turn my head to him.

He chuckles and slips his hand in mine again. "Why is it that the little boy gets a kiss from you?" He asks teasingly. "Don't I get one?" He points to his cheek.

I shake my head playfully. "Nope. The little boy gave me a flower, so I think it's fair I give him something in return." I poke Jiyong's cheek.

He laughs and lets go of my hand. He slings his arm around my shoulders with ease. "That's not fair. I guess you have to be cute to earn that kind of things." He pouts. I laugh and shake my head.

Something then tugs on my shirt. I look down and instantly smile. I make Jiyong stop as I wave to another little boy. He smiles at me confidently and hands me another two flowers. This time, it's a little bigger than HyeJin's.

"You're pretty." He tells me. This boy seems to know English.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I ask as I softly take the flowers from him.

"Anthony. I'm six." He smiles. His eyes are full of confidence. He reminds me of Seungri. Seungri's eyes always seem to be full of confidence.

"Well, I'm Charlotte. It's nice to meet you." I shake his little hand.

"Anthony! Oh god, don't scare me like that again!" A woman with short black hair runs towards us. I stand up and Jiyong puts his arm around me. She picks up Anthony and smiles at us. Her eyes suddenly widen as she actually looks at us. She must be star-struck from Jiyong.

Jiyong bows and I do the same. Once we straighten up, the mom says, "You're from Big Bang. You have great songs." She smiles widely at Jiyong. Jiyong bows again and gives a shy smile. The mother then slides her eyes to me. "Oh, I'm sorry about my son. I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

I shake my head. "No, it's okay." I reach over and pinch his cheek lightly. "He's a sweetie." Anthony's cheeks flare up just like HyeJin's did. His mom laughs.

"Well, we have to go." Jiyong says as he slightly bows again.

The mother's eyes widen. "Oh! Of course! Continue on with your date. You two are a lovely couple."

Before I can correct her, she walks away with Anthony waving over her shoulder. Jiyong suddenly laughs. "Lovely couple indeed." He grins. We start walking away from the playground.

I roll my eyes and look at the flowers: one purple one from HyeJin and two bright yellow ones from Anthony. I smell them. "They sure do know how to pick flowers." I tell Jiyong.

"Are flowers the only thing it takes to win your heart over?" Jiyong asks. Before I can reply, he runs off to the grass. He plucks a flower and walks over to me. He bows and extends his hand out with the flower. With a huge smile on my face, I take the flower. Jiyong straightens up and takes my hand. "So, did I win your heart?" He asks playfully.

"No," I say. But then I reach up and kiss his cheek. "But you still deserve at least that." I giggle as I start skipping away, leaving a dumbstruck Jiyong in place.

"Yah!" He yells. I look behind me and see him running. I break into a sprint and we end up in the middle of the huge park. Right in the center, there's a circle with benches on four sides. The sidewalks all connect to the circle.

I sit on the closest bench with heavy breaths. Jiyong catches up to me in a few seconds. He breathes heavily. "I was close to catching you." He says as he takes a seat beside me. He absentmindedly places his arm behind me. I roll my eyes even though I know it's true. We stay there for a while and catch up on our breaths. People who walk by notice Jiyong go up to him and ask for a picture. I seat aside and watch Jiyong interacting with his fans.

He looks so shy and yet he's himself at the same time. It makes me smile. All his fans are just smiling at him like crazy with the occasional giggles. And, of course, I get the glares, weird looks, and curiosity glances. I wonder how long this is going to keep up. After a few more minutes, the fans were all satisfied and left to go back to what they were doing before.

Jiyong slumps in the bench and lets out a sigh. I nudge him and he looks at me. "Can I take a picture with you?" I pretend to be a fan girl.

"Sure." Jiyong says with a smile. I roll my eyes. He searches for his phone in his pocket. I place my hand over his.

"I'm kidding." I smile. Jiyong looks a little disappointed. "Come on. There's enough time for pictures in the future." I tell him. All he does is pout and stare at me. I roll my eyes again and let out a loud sigh. "Fine."

His face instantly brightens up as he fishes his phone out. He eagerly scoots closer to me and slings his arm around my shoulders. He holds out his phone in front of us and I see him do the peace sign. He grins widely and I smile. We hear the phone make a "click" noise and Jiyong brings the phone up to his face. I watch his face to see the reaction.

He smiles from ear to ear. "It's perfect!" He shouts. People passing by stop and stare. I smile to the people, embarrassed. Before I can say anything to Jiyong, he shoves the phone to my face. "Look how pretty!"

I take the phone away from his grasp and stare at the photo. "Not bad." I smile at Jiyong. I close the phone as I stand up. Jiyong's eyes are huge.

"Not bad? Not bad! It's perfect!" He yells. I roll my eyes as I take his hand and pull him up. He gives me a lecture about how perfect the picture was while we walk. We were halfway done walking the whole perimeter of the park when I couldn't take it anymore. I abruptly turn towards Jiyong and cover his mouth with my hand.

"I think I got it." I tell him. He raises his eyebrow. "You can stop talking about it now." He removes my hand and smiles.

Two little girls run in between Jiyong and I with ice cream cones in their hands. The mother of the two girls says a quick "sorry" and chase after them. I look around frantically. "What's wrong?" Jiyong asks.

That's when I find it. "Come on! Hurry!" I squeal. I link arms with Jiyong and pull him towards an ice cream stand. "Can we have some? Can we?"

Jiyong looks at his watch. His smile falls. "Sorry. Not right now."

"Why?" I ask as I glance at his watch. It's already 2:34 p.m. I didn't notice how fast time flew by.

"Because we have someone else to go after this." He brightens up. He pulls me away from the ice cream stand and I pout, as we get farther.

"Charlotte!" I hear someone scream. I look left and right until I see the little boy, Anthony, running towards me. He hugs one of my legs. "Will you play with us?"

"Um…" I bite my lip. I look ahead and see 1 girl and 2 boys looking at us. Then I turn towards Jiyong.

"You can bring your boyfriend if you want." Anthony says, hope in his eyes.

I felt my eyes widen at the mention of the word boyfriend. "He's not…"

"Sure." Jiyong cuts me off. I stare at him with bigger eyes. He gives me a playful wink and crouches down to Anthony's size. "Can I play with you guys, too?"

Anthony nods eagerly and straightens up. He holds on to my hand and starts pulling. I let myself be led, but I grab Jiyong's wrist in time. While Anthony introduces us to his friends, I eye Jiyong.

"Why didn't you tell him that we're not dating?" I whisper to him.

Jiyong looks at me, a tint of teasing in his eyes. "Well, we are on a date." He smiles.

"Why you—"

"Charwet?" Someone calls me. I look down. A little girl with big brown eyes tugs on my shirt. She's the smallest and looks to be the youngest out of all her friends.

"Yes, sweetie?" I smile gently. She holds both of her arms up. Without a second thought, I pull her up and carry her. She says something in Korean. I glance at Jiyong.

"She's asking if you want to play with her." He tells me. "Go on and play." He shoves me gently.

I glare at him and all he does is smile teasingly. "Hey, Anthony." I sing suddenly. Jiyong turns confused. "Your Jiyong hyung says he wants to play with you." Jiyong looks at the boys surrounding him in alarm. He then turns to glare at me. I give him an innocent smile. "Have fun." I shout as I go sit on the grass with the little girl.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I set her down in front of me.

"Jung Hye Mi." She says quietly.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

She holds up three fingers. I smile at her. Jiyong pops out of nowhere and sits beside me. "You're going to pay for that later." He whispers in my ear.

Just then, Anthony and his two friends surround Jiyong.

"Hyung, play with us. Play with us. Please." Anthony begs.

"What do you want to play?" Jiyong asks. All three boys hold out model cars from behind their back. "But I don't have one." Jiyong tells them.

One of the boys smile, he holds out another car. I laugh to myself. This is so funny. Hye Mi then tugs on my shirt again. She does some movements with her hands. Does she want to play patty-cake? I smile at her in amusement. While Jiyong makes sounds with his mouth, I play patty-cake with Hye Mi.

I don't know how long we spent the day with the kids, but Jiyong suddenly says, "Sorry, kiddos. We have to go now."

The kids all echo "aww…" as we stand up. I give one last smile and wave before we walk away. Then I hear all the kids' parents calling them. Jiyong leads me towards the parked van. Once we were inside, Jiyong tells the driver. After we start moving, I ask, "Where are we going now?"

"Home." He simply says. I look at him in disbelief. "There's something I want you to do." And that's all he says about it.

"You're great with kids." He tells me.

"And you're great with fans." I reply.

He laughs. "I saw all the looks they gave you."

"Don't remind me." I mutter.

He places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I bet they're all just curious about you. They see you with Seungri yesterday, see you with me today, and see you with Daesungie tomorrow."

"You have a point." I say. "They're all going to kill me soon."

He laughs and takes his hand back. "Well, not until we release the MV. You're going to get famous soon."

"Excuse me?"

"This is what YG-shi is probably planning: not only you get to know us more, but it gets all our fans curious. Since they've seen you with us all the time. Rumors and pictures spread everywhere, but when they ask YG-shi about this, then he's going to say nothing about it. Which ends up making more people curious." He smiles as if he's figured out the hardest question ever. "But that's what I think."

"Don't be so modest. You know you got it right." I smile. He laughs and shakes his head. The van stops and we climb out. We link arms and go into the building. We decide to take the stairs and race up.

"Okay." I breathe. "No more racing until another week." I cough.

Jiyong smiles at me as we enter their dorm.

* * *

**Gah! So sorry for updating late... I haven't had access to my laptop for a few days. **

**Anyway, the chapter's here now and it's long:) So, I hope you enjoy!**


	26. Music To My Ears

Chapter 25: Music To My Ears... CPOV

"Hyung! What are you back so early?" Seungri jumps off the couch and greets us.

"There's something I want to do with Charlotte here." Jiyong replies.

"Oh. Is there something I can help with?" Seungri turns hopeful.

Jiyong shakes his head. "Nope. You already had your day with her." He leads me down the hall and into his room. Before he closes the door, I see him stick his tongue out at Seungri.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask as I look around his room. It's clean. Of course, his closet is overflowing with clothes. Then I see a computer and his bed. My eyes catch something resting on the bedside table. It looks like a CD. I walk over to it. "Heartbreaker…" I whisper. I straighten up. "Is this your album?" I ask Jiyong as I point to it.

Jiyong follows my gaze and his face lights up. "Yes. My very first solo album." He looks at it with a sparkle in his eyes. I smile. He must be very proud and happy with it. Then he claps. "Ah! Now, that's what I want you to do."

"What?"

He plops down on his desk chair and starts clicking and typing away on his computer. Once he finds what he's looking for, he waves me over. I look over his shoulder. He shows me a video.

"Isn't that you guys?" I ask as I point to the group performing.

"Neh." Jiyong says. "This was one of our performances. You haven't heard any of our songs before?"

I think over it. I did hear one of their songs before. But, I don't remember the title. It was pretty catchy. Once I kept listening to it, I started singing it, too. Agh! What was the song? Then I hear music playing. I look back to the screen and see the boys performing. That's when I hear the chorus.

"That's it!" I jump up and point to the screen. Jiyong stares at me, startled. "That's the song I heard from you guys!"

"Haru Haru?" He guesses.

I nod eagerly. Now, that I hear the song again, it's definitely this song. "What does 'haru haru' mean?"

"Day by day." He answers. "I wrote this song. Just like the other songs we sang." He says proudly.

"You're awesome." I laugh.

He continues to show me their performances and music videos. I'm surprised to see how much the boys changed, from their hip-hop days to mature-looking days. Either way, they pretty much rock all the concepts. Sunset Glow, La-la-la, Always, We Belong Together, Lies, Last Farewell, Haru Haru, Lollipop, Number 1, With U, I pretty much love them all. I can see why girls fall in love with these boys. They're all so talented and they can practically sing any kind of song.

These boys are too amazing. Jiyong then lets me listen to each of their solos. Look At Me Gwisoon, Try Smiling, Strong Baby, Next Day, Act Like Nothing's Wrong, Big Boy won me over in an instant. Then with a big smile, Jiyong happily shows me his solo album.

"Which one is your favorite on my album?" He asks me curiously.

I think it through and look at the list again. "A Boy, Hello, The Leaders, and Korean Dream." He smiles brightly. He then shows me some of his performances. I gasp in surprise as I see a Jiyong with a head full of blond hair.

"This is you?" I point to the screen.

He nods. "I changed for my album. I changed back though."

"It's cute. A big shocker, but I like it already. I like your hair brown, though." I ruffle his hair. He smiles and clicks on a music video.

"We're promoting in Japan right now. But, we only came back here because…" He rubs the back of his head. "Because of that search for that girl in our MV and we're shooting the MV in Korea instead of Japan."

I slap my forehead. I completely forgot why I'm here in the first place. Japan? Wait. I turn my head to Jiyong.

"So, after the MV is done, you guys will head back to Japan?" I ask.

Jiyong nods. I felt my shoulders slump. Well, we were supposed to separate again someday. That day will kill me once it comes. I shake my head and push away those thoughts. Jiyong plays the video: My Heaven.

"Is this in Japanese?" I narrow my eyes and strain to hear what they're saying. "This doesn't sound Korean."

"You're right. This is in Japanese." He smiles.

I ruffle his hair again. "Your hair is longer there."

He waves my hand off. "I know, I know."

"Such a fashionista." I laugh.

Jiyong proceeds on showing me their other Japanese music videos. Let Me Hear Your Voice and Gara Gara Go are so catchy. I was right; the boys do know how to pull anything off.

"Wait." I stop him from closing the window. "You never showed me YoungBae's songs."

Jiyong smiles. "I thought you forgot about him."

I blush as he finds YoungBae's songs. Jiyong shows me his most recent music videos. Wedding Dress and Where U At: so beautiful! Chills went up and down my spine from just hearing his silky voice. He can also pull off something so simple. It's unbelievable. I never took my eyes off the screen and I know Jiyong was looking at me the whole time. He's teasing me so much.

"Here's one that got really famous." Jiyong clicks on the video.

"Look Only At Me…" I read. I felt my heart skip a beat as I see him in his trademark caps. Seeing him dance makes my throat go dry. I can't stand it.

"You know, the girl in the video reminds me of you." He says once the video ends. I look at him, waiting for him to continue. "You like YoungBae and he likes you. But you're also with us a lot. And we're always holding your hand or putting our arms around you. Even if this girl goes with Seunghyun hyung, you still end up with YoungBae."

I blink at him. This video fits in perfectly with my life right now. But, something about the girl going with Seunghyun screams in my mind. I push the thought away for now while Jiyong clicks on another video.

"Prayer." I read it off again. I hear Jiyong chuckle beside me. "What?" He bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. Why is he smiling so much? He looks like he's about to burst.

The music starting catches my attention. I felt my eyes go wide as I see YoungBae in a white tank top and black jeans. After a few minutes in the video, I swear my jaw drops all the way down to the floor. I go in a daze as I see YoungBae…shirtless. Oh. My. God. I'm sure I'm going to pass out soon. I stay looking like an idiot when the rap part comes in. Then the video shows scenes of YoungBae dancing without a shirt. Is there a way my jaw can drop any lower? After a few more minutes, the video ends. And Jiyong's hysterical laughter begins.

I slap his arm. "Yah! What's so funny?"

He points his finger at me and wipes his eyes. "Your…face!" He breathes.

I could feel myself blush furiously. "What's wrong with my face?" I ask, noticing defensiveness in my voice.

"The way your mouth…" He tries to inhale a deep breath while laughing. "drops all the way to the floor! How big your eyes went! It's so cute!" He snorts.

Ah! I should've researched all their songs by myself, so I wouldn't have to be in this position! Jiyong continues laughing and clicks replay on the video. At the corner of my eyes, I see YoungBae dancing. I use all my strength and move my eyes far away from the screen. Apparently this makes Jiyong howl with even more laughter. I scrunch up my nose and push him away. He rolls on the floor and manages to get on his bed.

"Jiyong hyung! Why are you so loud?" Daesung burst into the room. I quickly stand up and block the sight of the screen.

Jiyong points his finger at me again and has another round of laughter. Heat rushes up to my cheeks again. Daesung looks over to me and raises his eyebrow. "What's with hyung?"

"He wants to die laughing." I mutter darkly.

"What was that, noona?" Daesung comes closer to me.

"Ani!" I burst. "Stay right where you are."

"What are you hiding?" Daesung narrows his eyes. I rapidly shake my head. Daesung moves closer to me in a flash. He tries to peer over my shoulders. I move around and block his views. "Noona!" He whines. "What are you hiding?"

"It's nothing important!" I laugh nervously. I hear Jiyong fall off his bed, laughing his head off.

Daesung stops. "Nothing important? Well, then let me see it." He places his hands on my shoulders and tries to look around me. Despite the weight he's putting down on my shoulders, I still block his view. I notice Jiyong stand up from the floor; he seems to calm down a bit.

"Ah! Daesung! Look at Jiyong! His face is all red!" I tell him. I'm not telling a lie, though, because it is true. Jiyong's face is red as a tomato. That's probably from laughing too much.

"Aish! I don't care about, Jiyong hyung!" Daesung burst from frustration.

"Yah!" Jiyong shouts behind him. Daesung stops and widens his eyes. He quickly turns around and bows to his hyung. I take this opportunity and swiftly close the window and turn back around. A little too late to realize, Daesung was already looking at me.

I see his eyes dart over to the screen and narrow his eyes. "Aishh!" Daesung exclaims. As fast as lightning, Daesung crouches down and grabs my legs. He lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Hyung, I want to see what you were looking at." He tells Jiyong. I lift my head up and turn my head to look at Daesung. Aish! He's smiling. Jiyong gives me a teasing smile and starts clicking away on his computer.

"Daesung! Put me down now!" I yell.

"Sorry, noona. But I want to see what's making you blush like crazy." Daesung laughs. I could feel my eyebrows go up as I stare at Daesung in horror.

"Jiyongie~" I scream. "Don't you dare show him!"

Daesung starts walking out the door. Before Daesung closes the door behind us, I see Jiyong shoot another smile. I start hitting Daesung's back.

"Yah! Noona!" Daesung grunts.

"Daesung? What are you doing?" I hear someone say. I stop and look around Daesung. Seunghyun was standing in front of us, blocking Daesung's way.

"Hyung~ Can you carry Charlotte and bring her to YoungBae's room? She's killing me." Daesung pleads as I feel his shoulders slump.

"I'll just take her to my room. YoungBae is taking a shower." Seunghyun says. I felt my eyes widen. I don't know about being alone with Seunghyun in his room. After what's been happening… No. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Seunghyun is really nice. Just as nice as YoungBae, so I shouldn't worry…right?

"Um." Daesung hesitates. I meet his eyes and looks back at Seunghyun. Then he looks behind us and eyes Jiyong's door.

"I'm not going to do anything to her. Aigoo! Why do you guys think I'm always going to do something bad?" Seunghyun says as he rolls his eyes.

"Here." I hear Daesung mumble. I feel someone's—I think Seunghyun's— hands hold my waist and lift me up. Daesung lets go of my legs. Seunghyun puts one arm under my knees and the other around my waist. I don't know why, but my arms instantly go around his neck.

Seunghyun grins as I look down at my lap. At the corner of my eyes, I see Daesung give me a perplexed look. "I'll go now." Seunghyun says as he walks towards his room without another glance at Daesung.


	27. Can't Stand

Chapter 26: Can't Stand... TPOV

I let out a relaxed sigh as hot water cascades down my body. Just like yesterday, I stayed in my room the whole time. I know that Jiyong doesn't like her the way I do, but I've been kind of worried the whole day. And I'm not even sure way. I thought a nice, hot long shower would take the worry away. I felt more relaxed, yes. But all my worries were gone when I heard Jiyong's voice in the living room. If Jiyong is there then Charlotte is there.

I shut off the shower and step out. I've taken a 1-hour shower. I think I'm relaxed enough now. I wrap my towel around my hips and look at myself in the mirror. I sigh. Even if I'm relaxed, my dark circles haven't left yet. To be honest, I don't see why Charlotte was making a big fuss about it. I, and the rest of the members, have had worse when we're on tour. At least, this isn't visible much. I shake my head and put on my clothes.

After that, I make my way out of the bathroom. That's when I hear loud laughter in Jiyong's room. I open the door a bit and see Jiyong on his chair laughing his head off. I look down and see Daesung on the floor holding on to his sides. I go in the room and close the door silently behind me. They didn't seem to hear me. I tiptoe behind them.

Jiyong was holding his phone in his hand with a video playing. I peer over his shoulder and narrow my eyes as I try to make out who was in the video.

"YoungBae!" Jiyong exclaims next to me. Jiyong quickly turns his phone off. "What are you doing here?"

"What were you watching?" I ask instead of answering him.

"Nothing, hyung." Daesung smiles as he got up from the floor.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Daesung nods while Jiyong smiles at me.

"Where's Charlotte?" Jiyong asks Daesung this time.

"She's with Seunghyun hyung." Daesung replies in a confused voice. He stares at the door in silence. Jiyong and I share a glance. My heart beats louder. I thought she was here. Jiyong slowly stands up from his chair and places a hand on Daesung's shoulder. Daesung just as slowly turns his head to Jiyong with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Daesung?" Jiyong asks him softly.

Daesung shakes his head and his smile was back. I'm still not buying this.

"You're kidding, right? She's not…" I choke. I clear my throat. "She's not in his room, right?"

Daesung just looks at me, his eyebrow still furrowed. I stare at Daesung. After a moment in silence, I feel a hand on my shoulder this time. I slide my eyes to the side. Jiyong looks between Daesung and I in confusion.

Daesung sighs, breaking the silence. "I was going to put her in your room, but Seunghyun hyung was passing by. I told him to put her in your room, but he told me you were taking a shower. He insisted that he'll just put her in his room."

Just when Jiyong looks at me, Daesung mouths "Sorry".

I see Jiyong shakes his head rapidly. Then he walks out of the room. Daesung and I share a confused look and follow Jiyong out. Once in the hallway, I see Jiyong knocking on Seunghyun hyung's door. Daesung and I stop just outside Jiyong's door and watch from there. Three minutes passed and there's no answer. I unconsciously ball my hands into a fist. I stare at the door as if it'll burn a hole.

Jiyong continues to knock on the door after 5 more minutes. No answer. My heart starts pounding against my chest. Jiyong continues to knock rapidly and soon after the knocks begin to match the beat of my heart. Why isn't he answering back? And if Charlotte really is in there then why isn't she answering? Actually, it'd be better for me—and my heart—that she would be the one who would answer. What are they doing in there?

Suddenly, the door opens. Seunghyun hyung walks out. He quickly covers Jiyong's mouth and closes the door behind him silently.

"Shh!" Seunghyun hyung says. "Charlotte's sleeping. You almost woke her up." Then he takes his hand off Jiyong and rubs his eyes.

I widen my eyes as I take in Seunghyun hyung. His hair is all messed up and his clothes are all wrinkled. Then his words seep into me. Charlotte is sleeping…on his bed, in his room. My heart, which was once pounding wildly, has stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Why are you knocking anyway?" Seunghyun hyung yawns.

Jiyong was too in shock at the sight of Seunghyun hyung. He stutters a reply, "J-just looking for C-Charlotte."

Seunghyun hyung nods. "Well, you found her. We should eat dinner without her. Let's go. I'm hungry." He rubs his eyes again. He walks towards the living room without another glance.

I clench my fists tighter. How can he be so nonchalant about this? Charlotte, my Charlotte… My heart squeezes. I mentally sigh. She's not yours, YoungBae, my mind whispers to me. My sight fades away as I go to my thoughts. She's not mine. But she's not Seunghyun hyung's either. So far, I've never seen her show any interest towards Seunghyun hyung. But… what if something happened when they were alone in his room? Seunghyun hyung's clothes and hair were all messy. I push the thought away instantly.

No. Charlotte isn't like that. I know she isn't.

"Hyung." Someone's voice snaps me back. I turn my head towards Daesung, not meeting his eyes. He places a hand on my shoulder. I see him open his mouth then close it shut. He sighs. "Let's go eat."

Jiyong slings his arm around my shoulders as we walk towards the kitchen. "I hear Seungri made dinner tonight. Let's see what poison he made us this time." Jiyong smiles weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aye~ I hope we don't get sick like last time." Daesung adds. He nudges me. "Right, hyung?"

I slightly nod, keeping my eyes trained to the floor. I hear both of them sigh next to me.

"Jiyong hyung! Guess what I made this time!" Seungri jumps in front of us.

"Pork-chops again?" Jiyong answers.

I see Seungri's shoulders slump. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Jiyong smiles a little. I see Daesung roll his eyes.

Every time Seungri has a chance to cook, he's been trying to make the same thing over and over again. He's very determined to improve his pork-chops. So far, everything's got us sick. But, as his hyungs, we all decided that we should at least support our maknae's cooking skills. And that means we have to eat his cooking even if it does get us all sick later on.

We all sit down to eat. Seungri and Jiyong next to each other while Daesung, Seunghyun hyung, and I across from them. Surprisingly, Seungri stays quiet tonight, which means the tension in this room was extremely heavy. A butcher's knife couldn't even cut this tension. For me, I feel like killing myself with a butcher's knife. I can't stand this silence. I can't stand sitting next to Seunghyun hyung, knowing that the girl I have feelings for is sleeping in his room. Without thinking at all, I shove all the food down my throat.

I unconsciously slam my chopsticks down on the table. I gulp down the food in my mouth. I stand up, making the seat screech. "Excuse me." I mutter, not meeting their eyes. "I enjoyed the food this time, Seungri." I add before I leave the room with a heavy heart.


	28. Determination And Pain

Chapter 27: Determination And Pain... TPOV

I go straight to my room and lie down on the bed. Lying flat on my back, I stare at the ceiling. I need to see her. I haven't seen her the whole day. The whole day enough just killed me. Why did it have to be Seunghyun hyung? Despite all the food I ate, my stomach feels empty, hollow. I turn my head to the left and eye the pillow. She's supposed to be here with me.

I turn my body around so I'm lying on my stomach. I throw my pillow at the chair, hard. I grab the other pillow and bury my face in it. I close my eyes and inhale. It still smells just like her, something sweet. I feel like screaming. I can't stand this. Even if she's just in the room across from me, I need to know that she's fine. In fact, I need her here. I want to see her smiling at me across the room. I want to see her climbing into my bed and laying down at the edge. I squeeze my eyes tighter and clench my hand into a fist.

I want to feel her in my arms at night, where we're in our own world.

"Hyung…"

I ignore the voice and bury my head deeper into the pillow. I felt some weight add on in my bed. I lift my head up and turn my head. I see Daesung, Jiyong, and Seungri sitting cross-legged on the bed. They smile weakly at me.

"What do you want?" I mutter before I let my head drop back on the pillow.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't know what to do." I hear Daesung apologize.

I shake my head. I sit up and face them. "It's not your fault." I say quietly. I glance up and see Daesung with his head hanged. I reach over and place my hand on his shoulder. "Really. Not your fault."

He looks up at me and smiles a little. As much as I'm suffering, I hate to see Daesung without a smile. I try my best to smile back. I think it looks like a grimace instead.

"Hyung," Seungri whispers. "You like Charlotte, right?"

I turn my head to him. Does he know? I thought only Daesung knows about everything.

"You like her, too, don't you?" I question.

Seungri shakes his head and grins, trying to lighten the mood. "Not as much as you do."

At the corner of my eyes, I see Daesung and Jiyong break into a smile. I sigh and roll my eyes. The boy can break the tension sometimes.

"So, what's this about with Seunghyun hyung?" Seungri asks as he lets out a sigh of relief.

Daesung shrugs. "I don't know. It's weird. I've never seen hyung this way." I sigh at his response. I thought he would know. So, I guess this is all a mystery to all of us. We stay in silence for a few minutes, just lost in our own thoughts. Jiyong's watch suddenly beeps. He glances at it.

"It's 10 p.m. already. Time went by fast." He mutters the last part. "I think we should call it a night."

Jiyong slaps my back while Seungri smiles before they leave. Daesung sighs. "I'll see what's happening tomorrow, hyung. After all it's my turn tomorrow." He gives me a smile and an exaggerated wink before he closes the door. I quickly turn off the lights and fall into my bed.

I instantly bury my face in the pillow and inhale. As much as I enjoy having her scent on the pillow, I'm still not as satisfied. The scent on the pillow is not as strong when I bury my face in her hair. I reach over and slide my hand on the left side of the bed, wishing more than ever that she were right there. I grab the cover and hug it close to me. Surprisingly, she's softer than the blanket. If I thought having a hard time sleeping with her here is bad, I should think again. Trying to sleep without her could just be the death of me.

At least I knew she was with me, now it just hurts thinking about Seunghyun hyung having his arms around her while she sleeps soundly.

But what if she likes Seunghyun hyung? Then there's nothing stopping them, right? My throat constricts as I think about it. No, no. I can't think about stuff like that. I gasp for air and punch the mattress several times. For the first time, I feel my eyes tearing up. I clench my jaw and punch the mattress again. I sit up and angrily wipe at my eyes. I've never cried like this. In fact, I've never even had feelings like this. It's too overwhelming.

Just when I'm starting to embrace the feelings, someone else takes her away and the feelings backlash at me.

"Calm down." I whisper to myself. I look out the window and stare at the moon. "Why am I like this?"

But…why am I taking this seriously? She's just sleeping there for one night, right? It's not like they're doing anything… I shake my head furiously. Stop it! Yes, she's just sleeping there for one night. That's no harm, right?

My heart squeezes and my throat constricts, as I know that's a full out lie. No harm done, I think bitterly. This one night is slowly killing me, piece by piece. Just then, I had a feeling of determination take over me. She was never mine to begin with. But, just the same, she was never the others either. Just seeing her with someone else kills me.

I'm determined to earn her heart until she gives it away to someone else.


	29. Bloody Mornings

Chapter 28: Bloody Mornings... CPOV

I was currently sleeping in a dream-less state until I felt something touch my forehead. Then a man with shining eyes and a shy smile comes across my mind. I unconsciously move closer to the body beside me. I inhale. I'm not familiar with this scent. It's more hot than sweet. I slowly open my eyes. Looking right back at me, Seunghyun was right across my face. A little smile tugs on the corners of his lips.

"Good morning." He whispers, sending his warm breath to hit my cheeks. A delicate chill goes up my spine.

"Morning." I mumble, completely confused. Where am I? Why am I with Seunghyun? Where's YoungBae? I don't remember much from yesterday night. The last thing I remember is Daesung carrying me over his shoulder.

"Have a good sleep?" Seunghyun asks quietly. Then I felt his thumbs rub circles on my waist. Waist? I then look at the picture a little bigger. He has both of his arms around me and then I notice I have my hands resting on his neck. I inspect the picture whole. I'm in Seunghyun's arms on a bed, Seunghyun's bed… I'm on his bed! I sit up straight and slide my hands off Seunghyun. He sits up slowly, keeping his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"How did I get here?" I ignore his question.

He shrugs. "You don't remember?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Daesung was carrying you and I offered to bring you back to my room instead. We talked about your day and you ended up falling asleep on my bed. I guess I fell asleep a few moments after."

I blink and continue to stare at him. I never left his room. I haven't even seen YoungBae yet. How can I forget about all this when I couldn't even sleep at night? I mentally sigh. I couldn't even go to sleep because my mind wouldn't shut down. When Seunghyun fell asleep, I only pretended to be asleep the whole night. I don't think I could've closed my eyes either. Every time I closed my eyes, I would picture YoungBae. It completely murdered me. Just like how I couldn't breathe knowing I'm not by his side at night or how my shoulders slumped as if a ton of cinderblocks were weighing me down.

It's not the same with Seunghyun. Heck, it's not the same with everyone else. I've never had these emotions wash over me before. It's like a tornado. I can't stop it.

"Charlotte?" Someone whispers in my ear.

I blink rapidly as if it'll clear away all my thoughts. I look at Seunghyun.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern in his deep voice.

I nod my head. I feel him squeeze me closer to him. My heart starts thumping against my chest. What in the world is going on these days? I look down at myself and realize I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I awkwardly climb out of Seunghyun's arms.

"I'm going to take a shower and change. You should get more sleep." I mumble and smile at him.

He nods and kisses my cheek. My cheeks instantly heat up. I hear him chuckle quietly as I leave his room, shaking. What is going on? I fell asleep with Seunghyun this time instead of YoungBae. I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I freaking blush when Seunghyun kisses my cheek even though I don't do that with the others… except for YoungBae. YoungBae! I have to enter YoungBae's room if I need clothes. Dang it!

I snap back to reality. I then realize that I'm already standing right in front of his door. I raise my hand, but hesitant on knocking. I take a while and just plainly stare at the door.

"Noona?"

I jump and turn around. I press my back against YoungBae's door and cover my mouth. Daesung was standing right there with a confused expression on his face.

"Daesung." I breathe. "You scared me."

Daesung looks at me up and down. He meets my eyes. "You're still wearing yesterday's clothes."

I nod. "I didn't get to take a shower and change. But…" I bite my lip and stare at the door behind me.

I see Daesung nod in understanding. Daesung takes my shoulders and moves me away from the door. Daesung goes in YoungBae's room silently. I was about to walk in behind him when he quickly closes the door in my face. By that, I mean literally in my face. I already had one foot in his room when Daesung closed the door on me. He ends up hitting my face.

I stumble and fall on my butt from the blow. I stare at the door in disbelief and shock. Is Daesung mad at me for sleeping in Seunghyun's room? No, he can't be. He's the one who gave me over to Seunghyun in the first place. I sadly sigh. I can't blame him. I'm pretty frustrated at myself anyway. I wipe my mouth. But then I feel liquid on my fingers.

I pull my hand away and inspect it. Blood. Ah! Great, I have a nosebleed thanks to that stupid door. I tilt my head up and stand up. I blindly walk into the living room. I trip and fall back down, head first. Brilliant job, Charlotte! At least I didn't smack my face on the carpet. I don't think I can handle the embarrassment when the boys ask me why there's a red stain on the floor.

I shake my head again and cover my nose. Screw with keeping my hands clean. I'm more worried about the blood and the stains I might make if I don't clean it up soon.

I quickly stand up and run for the kitchen. Once again, I trip. But thank god that I grabbed the counter in time. I growl in frustration. I get klutzy sometimes when I have to rush with things like this. Why of all times that it has to happen here? Couldn't it wait until I get home?

I quickly snatch some paper towels and shove them to my nose. I first wipe my mouth and nose for the running blood. I throw those away in disgust. I grab a few more and lean back on the counter. I make sure I have a firm hold on the paper towels and then pinch my nose with them.

I barely get any injures in my life so far. But thank goodness my aunt is a doctor. That way, I got to learn any medical stuff from her. At least, one of my family members had a sensible job. But when I do get injuries, I start to panic and get klutzy. After I get over that, I start to get frustrated with myself; hence, the sour mood taking over me.

"Perfect way to start your morning, Charlotte." I mutter darkly to myself. "Waking up first thing in the morning with confusion then having a door slam in your face, making you freaking bleed."

I look at the paper towels. How long can my nose be bleeding? I throw the used in the trash and get more back on my nose.

"This is un-freaking-believable." I murmur. I pound my fist on the counter, making some of the things shake.

"Noona?"

I slightly turn my head and see Daesung standing in the doorway. He rushes over and gets in my face.

"What happened to you?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"A door slamming is what happened." I grumble.

Daesung's eyes widen. "Omo! Did I do that to you? I'm so sorry, noona. I didn't mean it."

I stop myself from snapping back at him. I don't want to take my anger out on Daesung. I'm just frustrated at myself… a lot. Guilt washes over me as I think back to YoungBae. I felt my shoulders slump. I wave his hand away.

"It's nothing." I say.

"But, it's bleeding a lot." Daesung eyes the bloody paper towels in the trash. His eyes turn confused once he meets my eyes. I wonder what my eyes look like now.

I avoid his eyes and check the paper towel. I show it to him. "See? No more blood. Worry for nothing." I force a smile on my face.

Daesung grunts in response. I throw the paper towels away and walk over to the sink. I turn on the cold water and splash my face with it. That's better. I especially wash my nose and mouth. I've had worse days. I dry my face and plaster another smile on my face.

"See? I'm good." Daesung nods slowly, still studying my face. "So, where are my clothes?" I change the subject.

Daesung points towards the living room and follows me out. I eye the neatly folded clothes on the sofa.

"Today is my day with you, remember?" Daesung stands next to me.

"Right." I mumble as I pick up the clothes. "I'll just go and put them on."

"You'll take a shower later today." Daesung tells me before I go in the bathroom.

I set down the clothes and stare at it. It seems like Daesung is going to take me out early today. What time is it? I look at the clock. 7 a.m.! What are we going to do today?

I strip down and put on the clothes: jeans and a v-neck shirt. It's simple. I wonder what we're going to do today. I comb my hair and decide to leave it down. I might as well go all the way to be simple.

"Noona? Are you done yet?" I hear Daesung whisper on the other side.

I open the door and see him smiling. He's having a lot of mood swing today. Though, I still can't blame him since I'm the same today. Maybe it's today. I have a feeling today is going to have surprises in store.


	30. All For You

Chapter 29: All For You... CPOV

"Daesung, where are we going?" I ask him as he manages to drag me out of the building. We link arms and we start walking on the sidewalk.

"I'm just eager to spend my day with you." He smiles, not technically answering my question.

"Eager enough to skip breakfast?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Sure." He says with a fake smile. I roll my eyes the same time his stomach grumbles. He groans and places his hands on his stomach.

I take his hand. "Come on. Let's go back. I'll make breakfast for you guys." I say as I try to pull him back in the building. Daesung pulls me back.

"Ani." He whines. "We'll just eat out."

"But we shouldn't spend your money like that. Besides, what about the others?" I protest. As much as I'm worried about breakfast, there's a part of me just wanting to go back and see YoungBae.

Daesung shakes his head and pulls me farther away from the building. I look behind me and stare at the building door longingly.

"What's the rush, anyway?" I ask. He slows down and we start walking.

"I just want to talk to you." He replies, not looking at me. Fear and guilt takes over me. Maybe Daesung is mad at me; he's probably just hiding it. Or maybe he's jumped to the conclusion that I like Seunghyun. Or worse, that he's jumped to the conclusion that I don't like YoungBae. What if Daesung told YoungBae that? But what if Daesung really just wants to talk? No. I know Daesung just doesn't want to talk. So far, Daesung seems to know a lot.

"Noona?"

I snap back to my senses. "Yes?" I turn to Daesung.

"Don't you want to sit?" Daesung gestures towards a bench. I sit down as I look at our surroundings. We're in the park I saw YoungBae and the others; the same park I ran away from him. And the same bench where I saw each of the boys. Funny how that day seems like years away already. I chuckle under my breath darkly.

"What's wrong, noona?" I hear Daesung ask me.

I meet his eyes and shake my head. I force another smile. "Nothing. Just looking at the park."

"I heard this is where you and YoungBae saw each other for the second time." Daesung whispers as he starts playing with my fingers.

I gape at him. How does he know that? I thought nobody saw me. I mean despite me being distracted at the time, I'm sure no one saw. The fans were all too busy screaming and the others were all signing and taking pictures with their fans.

"I found YoungBae staring at an empty spot at that time." Daesung says, not meeting my gaze. "When I asked him what he's staring at, he replied with one word: 'her'." Daesung smiles up at me. I see his eyes slide over to the spot where the fans gathered at that time. "He didn't know your name back then, but I could see the interest in his eyes. He's never had that sparkle in his eyes when it came to a girl. Actually, I've never seen that sparkle unless he's doing his music."

I stare at Daesung, silently begging he'll continue. Daesung looks at me and slowly smiles.

"At first, I thought he was just curious. But when I asked where you were," He smiles shyly at me. "He told me 'she walked away'. Once I heard the pain in his voice, I suddenly understood why that sparkle was there." Then he whispers quietly, "It was all for you."

I feel my heart stop as I take everything in. The sparkle… The pain… Why does this all sound so familiar to me? _It was all for you_, the thought waltzes into my mind. It was all for you… I close my eyes as the words repeat in my head like a melody playing. Why do those words make a big impact on me? As if… as if I've felt this before.

I feel Daesung slide his arm under my head. I let out a sigh as I open my eyes and see Daesung hovering over me.

"I'm okay." I whisper as I place my head on his shoulder. I don't get this at all. Why do those words keep bothering me? "You can continue." I whisper.

Daesung looks at me with a worried and confused expression, but he continues. "After what happened, YoungBae hyung and I went to look for you. Actually, we didn't even care about the other girls coming up to us. I saw how much hyung was shaken. And by the time we gave up and came back to our dorm, hyung was silent. I was getting to the point of worrying he might have a cold or something."

"Then Jiyongie, Seunghyun, and Seungri found me by then." I say.

Daesung nods. "I was starting to believe we wouldn't see you anymore. But then Jiyong hyung brings you in. I was sort of frustrated that YoungBae hyung refused to leave his room." He looks at me. "That's when I realized that he didn't want to see 'Miss Perfect' because he thought it wasn't you."

"So, that would mean…" I trail off.

"It would mean that he was hurting because he thought it wasn't you." Daesung whispers thoughtfully and a smile curls his lips.

Out of nowhere, I hug him tight. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

He chuckles. "It's no problem. He's different with you…" We pull away. "So," Daesung chuckles nervously. "Did Seunghyun hyung do anything last night?"

I grew silent. Did something happen last night? No, Seunghyun isn't like that. He's too much of a gentleman. He wouldn't lie to me, right? He wouldn't take advantage of me like that. I shake my head and Daesung lets out a sigh of relief.

"You guys just slept together?" Daesung asks.

I wince at the order of the words. "I fell asleep and I guess he fell asleep a few minutes later."

Daesung nods and thinks. "What about when you woke up?"

I decide to tell him about my confusion morning. When I finish, he stays silent.

"I see." He murmurs.

I let my head fall into my hands. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going crazy." I bite down on my tongue.

Daesung pats my back. "It's okay. I'm here." I smile up at him. He abruptly stands up. "Well, today is my day. Let's go!" He grins as he takes my hand.

He pulls me up and we start walking around. As we pass by many buildings, Daesung tells me everything in the city. Like what store or buildings or the places they went before. Many fans came up to us. It's all very overwhelming. After a good 45 minutes of walking around, our stomachs start to rumble. Daesung and I share a glance and soon burst out laughing.

"Ah, this is what we get for skipping breakfast." Daesung mutters as he pats his stomach.

"You made me skip breakfast." I roll my eyes. "I wasn't the one who wanted to skip it."

Daesung nudges me and smiles. Then his smile goes wider as he stares behind me. I turn around and I'm faced with a store. I look up and try to read the sign. Ugh, it's in Korean. I really need to learn how to read and speak Korean soon. I feel so stupid when I'm among the boys and they start talking in Korean around me. I felt especially dumb when the kids I played with yesterday were talking and I had to have Jiyong for a translation. I look back at Daesung.

"What is this place?" I ask him. I stand beside him and we face the store.

"A place for us to get food." Daesung's grin gets bigger as he walks forward and looks from the window. I stand next to him and look inside. Daesung rushes inside. I follow him inside and see eye the people over the counter.

That's when I finally understand everything. Man, I'm so slow today. Over the counter, the employees are kneading dough. Then in the farther back, they're doing something to it. Food! My stomach suddenly grumbles.

I clutch on Daesung's arm. "What is this?"

"Fried dough. It's like donuts or something like that. I can't explain." Daesung says, never taking his eyes of the food. "Just try it. It's good."

We walk over to the counter, our arms linked. Daesung rings the bell on the counter and the employees snap their heads up. The younger looking employees start whispering to each other while the eldest walks over to us with a smile on his face. He looks like he's the owner.

He says something in Korean and Daesung replies. They start talking and then the owner walks towards the newly fresh batch. The younger employees come closer to us. They bring out paper and pen and hand it to Daesung shyly. Without taking his arm away from me, Daesung signs the papers with a bright smile. Once they were satisfied, they continue whispering while working.

The owner comes back with a small black bag. Daesung seems to be surprised when the owner hands Daesung the bag. Daesung gently pushes the bag back to the owner. The owner shakes his head and shoves the bag back to Daesung with a huge smile.

Daesung smiles widely, bows, and thanks them many times until we're completely out the door.

"You didn't pay." I tell him once we start walking again.

"I didn't need to." Daesung smiles. "He gave a more than what I asked for and he refused for me to pay."

"How much did you ask for?"

"Only two. But he added about 5 more." He looks in the bag. He takes one out. He tears a piece and feeds me it. I chew it and nod eagerly in approval.

"Give me one. You're too slow." I say as I reach for the bag. He pulls it away from me and takes another one out. I quickly snatch it and take a bite. Daesung chuckles and takes a bite from his.

"It's so good." I gush as I take another bite.

"What are we going to do with the leftovers?" Daesung asks with a mouthful.

I shrug. "Aren't you going to give it to the others?"

Daesung shakes his head. "Ani. It'll get cold. It's better eaten when it's hot."

"So, that's just a way of saying that we should eat this because it'll get cold soon."

"Neh. We wouldn't want to eat this cold, right?"

We smile at each other before we attack the rest of the buns. It really is good. I can't even describe it. I'm too busy eating it anyway.

"So, where to now?" I ask, covering my mouth as I chew and talk at the same time. I swallow it and take another bite instantly.

Daesung shrugs. "I didn't really plan like the others did. So far, I made a plan to talk to you. And since I did it, I don't know what to do now."

"What time is it?"

He checks his watch. "11:23 a.m." He sighs. After a moment of silence and eating, Daesung claps. "I got it!"

Daesung shoves the remaining half of his bun in his mouth and grabs my hand as he starts running. It was so sudden that I dropped my food as we started running.

"Daesung." I whine. "You own me another one. Where are we going anyway?"

"Weff all." Daesung says in excitement. What? What the heck is "weff all"?

"What?" I say in confusion.

Daesung quickly tries to chew the food in his mouth. He did shove a pretty big piece in his mouth. He finally manages to swallow. "The mall." He says. Huh. I still don't get how "weff" can sound like "the". I shake my head, dumbfounded.

"But didn't we go there already?"

"Only the clothing stores." He says as he brings out his phone. He says something in Korean then ends the call. "Van should be here soon."

Soon after, the black van comes. We go in and tell the driver where to go. Once the car started moving, I ask about the music video.

"What song are you guys doing?" I ask in curiosity. It has to be Japanese since Jiyong told me they're promoting in Japan right now.

"Tell Me Goodbye. It's for one of the upcoming dramas." Daesung replies.

"What drama?"

"The one Seunghyun hyung was in."

I raise my eyebrow. "Seunghyun can act?" Daesung nods and he tells me about the drama "IRIS". Once I get access to my laptop, I think I'll check this drama out. There's got to be people subbing dramas and such, right?

"Do you know what we're going to film in the MV?" I ask him.

Daesung shakes his head. "Not yet. I think we'll know after all our 'dates'." Daesung smiles.

"I see." I murmur. I wonder what I have to do. Will I have to play a love interest between the guys or for one member? Maybe I'll only have to film a little bit; like I'm just part of a flashback. This must be a sad song, right? The title seems fitting enough.

"We're here." Daesung sings as he climbs out of the car. I say a quick thank you before I head out. Daesung soon drags me inside the mall.

"What are we going to do here?" I ask.

Daesung slings his arm around my shoulders. "You'll see. Trust me, I bet we'll have fun. The kind of fun that we used to have when we're kids."

With that, he starts leading me all the way to the other end of the mall.


	31. Childhood Games

Chapter 30: Childhood Games... DPOV

Charlotte never fails to amuse me. She always seems to be full of surprises. When I started going to the destination with her in tow, I thought she would've been asking me non-stop and whining. But she isn't. She only asked once and she shrugs it off. I like that about her. I wouldn't say that I like her the way YoungBae hyung does, but I hope to find someone like Charlotte one day. I get along with her easily. It's kind of like with Jaesuk hyung and I; we don't clash, just compliment. I smile mentally. I should introduce Charlotte to Jaesuk hyung or Hyori noona. I'm sure Hyori noona will love her. I wish I could bring her along to see the "Family".

"Okay." I sing when I see a glimpse of our destination. I stop just a few feet away. I go behind Charlotte and cover her eyes with both of my hands.

"What are you planning, Daesung?" She asks, turning her head left and right.

"Like I said, a place where we all used to love and enjoy when we were little." I smile brightly. I start leading her towards the place. The closer we came, the louder I could hear the chattering. The beeping, the ringing, and the sound effects seem to give it all away. I could see the smile creeping on her face.

"What is this place?" She asks anyway.

"Just wait." I laugh. We take a few steps closer until we're right in front for it. People stop and stare at us. I smile at them as they start to whisper. "Ready?" I whisper in Charlotte's ear. She nods. I slide my hands off her eyes and quickly jump in front of her. I spread my arms out. "Tada!"

Charlotte looks behind me and her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth and it forms into an "O" shape.

"What do you think?" I ask eagerly.

Her eyes take in every corner. "What I think about an arcade?" I nod, waiting for her answer. She suddenly smiles. "I love it."

I jump and punch my fist in the air. I link my arm with hers and we excitedly run inside, going back to our childish ways little by little.

"I win again!" I shout after two hours later.

"You did not!" Charlotte yells, frantically looking back and forth between our scores. We're currently playing skee-ball. We've played 3 games already and I've won so far. I'm so proud of myself.

"Deny all you want. We both know I won again." I sing.

Charlotte sighs in frustration and scratches her head. "I know I can win this." I snort and stick my tongue out. She crosses her arms and scoffs, "Just because you've been winning, it doesn't mean anything,"

"Yes, it does." I smile teasingly.

"I'm positive I can win this time." She continues as if I didn't say anything. "Let's do this: whoever wins next round buys us ice cream later."

The people surrounding us giggle and talk amongst themselves. Charlotte seems to be used to all the fans by now. At first, I see her feel a little uncomfortable from all the staring, but she looks completely immune to it now. If she's going to get famous, all the talk is going to rise on her.

I smile at her. "Don't get your hopes up."

We immediately start our games. I went first and scored 50. I roll the ball again and it went in 50. I smile at Charlotte. She rolls her eyes and urges me to continue. I chuckle and throw another. It goes in the 100! I glance at Charlotte, smug. She sticks her tongue out. I throw the last two and they both end in the 20's. My total score is…240! I hear some applause in the background and I jump up and down. I turn to Charlotte with a huge smile on my face.

What I didn't expect was a barely noticeable smirk on her lips. Then her eyes went wide as she looks at my score and the smirk was all gone. Did I just imagine it?

"Wah~" She says in awe. "Maybe I won't win after all."

I smile. "Try it anyway. Though, I know I'm not going to spend any money on ice cream soon." She pinches my cheek hard and starts her game. I see her stare at the holes in front of her seriously, but I see that smirk playing on her lips again. It disappears as soon as it came.

She rolls the ball and it goes in the 100 quickly. I gape at her as she squeals while clapping her hands. She points to the hole, "See?"

I try to nonchalantly shrug. "Lucky."

She rolls her eyes and lightly punches my arm. "We'll see." She smiles. She gets another ball and quickly rolls it. It goes right in the 100 again. My jaw drops as I see her grabbing another ball. Her hair covers her face as she looks down. I swear I saw that smirk again. What did I get myself into?

She throws the ball again and it shoots into the 10.

"Alright!" I yell. Maybe it was just luck from those previous shots.

"Not over yet." Charlotte smiles. She rolls the next and it goes in the 10 again. I see her pout, but one side of her lips is twitching up. "One more." She mutters.

She closes her eyes and sighs. She snaps her eyes back open and rolls the ball. Before I take a look to where the ball went, I see Charlotte burst with a full glowing smile. I hear the crowd exclaim and talk. I furrow my brows nervously as I glance at her score.

"Are you okay, Daesung? You look like you're about to pass out. Maybe we should cool you off with ice cream." Charlotte whispers in my ear. At the corner of my eyes, I see her eyes shine. "Your treat." She laughs out loud and pinches my cheek.

"Aishh." I grumble as she takes my hand and leads us out. This is unbelievable. How could she get 320 points in all when she couldn't even reach the hundreds before? I see the smirk coming back on her lips as we head over to the food court. That's when it hits me. I sling my arm around her neck and hold her in a headlock. "Did you just trick me?" I whisper in her ear.

I see her smile. "You just figured that out?"

I playfully growl in her ear. "That's not fair."

"Hey, hey, hey." She sings. "You did win the first 3 games." She laughs.

I let go of her, but keep my arm around her shoulders. "Great acting." I smile teasingly at her. "You had me fooled."

She laughs as we walk up to the ice cream stand. Charlotte licks her lips as she hungrily stares at the ice cream. I pinch her cheek.

"You like ice cream that much?" I ask. The employee smiles widely at me, but slides her eyes over to Charlotte with a glare.

Charlotte smiles weakly at the employee, but answers my question. "I don't get to eat ice cream much."

"What do you want?" I gesture at the various ice cream flavors.

"Pistachio." She smiles.

I point to the Pistachio and Vanilla. The employee smiles brightly while she scopes up the ice cream. Charlotte snatches her cone before I even get a chance to touch it. I was just about to take out my wallet when the employee says, "Thank you. Come again."

I look at the employee, dumbfounded. "But, I haven't even paid yet."

The employee glances behind me for a minute. I turn my head and see Charlotte licking her ice cream quickly. I look back at the employee. She smiles at me widely.

"It's on me." She says, taking another glance at Charlotte behind me.

"Thank you. Well, bye!" Charlotte links her arm with mine and leads me away from the stand. We sit across from each other at the table closest to the windows. Charlotte happily eats her ice cream while looking out the window, a peaceful expression on her face.

"You've never really eaten ice cream before?" I ask, eating more of my ice cream. Ah, it's so cold.

"The last time I've eaten ice cream was 5 years ago." Charlotte whispers. I choke on my ice cream. I start coughing. Charlotte looks at me in alarm and rushes to my side. She pats my back.

I force myself to stop and I clear my throat. "I'm fine, thank you." I mutter. She goes back to her seat and continues looking out the window, eating her ice cream peacefully.

"5 years?" I ask in disbelief. Charlotte nods, not meeting my eyes. "Didn't you want it sometimes?"

Charlotte sighs and looks down at her lap. "No." She whispers, making me strain to hear her. "I made myself restrain from eating it."

"But…why?" I ask in wonder.

She finally looks at me, tears forming. I gape at her in shock. I was about to rush to her side when she gives me a weak smile, something that makes me sad. I don't like this expression on her. This isn't right. I stand up and walk over to her side. I take her ice cream and throw both of ours in the trash. I hold Charlotte's hand firmly and take her right outside. The thing I like most about this mall is that it has a huge balcony for people who want to eat outside or something.

I lead Charlotte to the right side. We sit down on a bench. Charlotte silently stares at the sky. I squeeze her hand. She slowly turns her head towards me.

"Will you tell me?" I ask. The way she acted… I know there's a story behind this. She gives me another weak smile. She sighs as she stares back out at the view. We sat in silence for what seem like hours. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it, I'll understand it. I just don't want to see her at the edge of tears. I stay seated next to her, playing with her fingers. After a while, the sky got a little darker.

"Do you know why I love looking at the sky?" She whispers. I snap my head up and look at her. She's still looking up at the sky. I didn't answer. She quietly sighs.

"I guess I have a story to tell."

* * *

**Surprise...? I'm not sure if I could call this a surprise or not, but still. **

**Anyway, how'd you like Dae's POV? Care to review? :)**


	32. Blast To The Past

Chapter 31: Blast To The Past... CPOV

"Everything happened exactly 5 years ago." I start. I look back out at the horizon. The clouds are starting to disappear. "I was 17 at the time and attended high school. I didn't talk much. I was a shy person, and I didn't gain any friends. No one talked to me at all. Some people tried…and they ended up failing."

"Why is that?" Daesung whispers, completely interested.

"I…" I sigh. "I just didn't want to. I knew those people only wanted to because of my—" My throat constricts. I clench my hands into fists while I clear my throat. "My brother." I whisper, my voice hoarse.

I feel Daesung's hand rub my back soothingly. "I didn't know you have a brother."

"Had." I say bitterly. Then I sigh. "He wasn't really my brother. I just considered him a brother." I close my eyes tightly. I still remember his face so clearly; it makes my heart squeeze. "I've known him since we were babies." I whisper, keeping my eyes shut. "But as we grew up…"

My heart suddenly squeezes and turns hard. It starts to pound against my chest wildly. I clench my hands tighter, enduring the pain. I feel my eyes sting. I tilt my head up at the sky. "As we grew up, I fell in love with him." I hear a sharp intake of breath. I slowly open my eyes and glance at Daesung.

His eyes were round as saucers. I gave him a very weak smile. "Don't worry about that, though. He never knew. It was a one-sided love. A lot changed once I turned 17." I say as I throw myself back to the past.

**[Flashback…5 years ago]**

"Happy 17th Birthday, Char!"

I turned around and smiled at my best friend and "brother". He looked really good that day. Blue jeans and a plain white tee, something I loved most on him. Sigh. Love. Did I mention this boy holds my heart? I fell in love with him in middle school and stayed that way since then. Sadly, I didn't know if he felt the same. And it killed me everyday.

"Daniel," I hugged him. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Never." He laughed. Is it wrong to feel happy when he said that?

"What's behind your back?" I tried to peer behind him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Close your eyes."

I closed them and eagerly waited. I felt him grab my wrist and latched something on. Something cold and solid touched my skin. I gasped. Did he buy me something expensive?

"Open." He sang. I opened my eyes while I looked down at my wrist. I grinned a goofy smile as I stared at the silver bracelet. As I was about to turn my head, he kissed my cheek. And my cheeks instantly heated up. He laughed and I looked down in embarrassment.

I quickly hugged him again. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." I paused. "How much you mean to me." I whispered in his ear. I've always been giving hints like that. I wanted to tell him that I fell in love with him, but I could never say it straight out. I wasn't even sure if he understood the meaning behind it all. I felt his arms go around me.

"You're my life. That's how important you are to me." He whispered back in my ear. I felt a surge of happiness go through me. I beamed like an idiot as we pulled away. Maybe he liked me more than a friend, too. Maybe he's finally seeing me.

"Come on." He took my hand, which made me grin even wider. "Shall we go take a walk in the park, miss?" He joked. I nodded my head eagerly as we walked over to the place where we shared so many memories.

**(Two Months Later…)**

I thought everything was going better than great. I thought Daniel was starting to like me, too. Maybe I was looking into it too much, but I didn't care. His hugs would always seem longer and he would always stay by my side even if he were supposed to leave. Maybe he was falling for me, too. I turned hopeful everyday little by little.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked one day.

We were sitting on a bench in our park, swinging our legs back and forth, happily eating ice cream. I smiled at him. "Why? Curious?" I teased. Since we knew each other for so long, he could always read my thoughts. There are rare times when he can't read my face.

He nudged me playfully. "Come on. What are you thinking about? There are times when I can't read you. And in those same times, you always have that hopeful, happy expression on your face."

My cheeks heated up. So, that's what my face looks like when I think about him. "I'm not telling you." I nudged him back.

"Come on. Tell me." He whined. "Are you thinking about somebody?" My cheeks heat up even more in response. "Ah! You are!" He exclaims. He suddenly turns serious. He leans in and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "So, tell me. Is it a guy?"

I felt my eyes widen as I felt his breath against my ear. "So, it is a guy. Who is it? It seems like he holds your heart. I'm starting to get jealous." He whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes grow bigger as I turned my head towards him. Our faces inches apart, my lips started trembling as I stared into his eyes. He looked at me intensely, a look that made me perplexed.

"It's…" I hesitated. Should I tell him? What if he's playing with me?

He abruptly pulled away and hopped off the bench. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me." He smiled. "It's not my business." He started walking away.

_It should be your business_, I thought as I watched him cross the street. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling frustrated at myself.

After a few moments, I heard a loud screech and people screaming. I snapped my eyes open and my eyes instinctively searched for Daniel. In the middle of the street right in front of me, Daniel was laying motionless in front of motorcycle. A guy in a helmet was shaking him, seeing if he was still alive. I felt everything crash down on me as I screamed.

I ran toward him with everything in me, though I know all I wanted to do was freeze. I pushed the crowd away and crouched down. I hovered over his body. I hastily shook him.

"Don't die on me. Don't you dare!" I screamed. "Don't you die on me!"

**[End Flashback]**

"But, I knew I was only lying to myself." I whisper as I finally make myself look at Daesung.

"He was dead and I thought he would never come back into my life. Ever."


	33. Blast To The Past II

Chapter 32: Blast To The Past [cont.]... CPOV

"Excuse me." A voice says, slicing through our tense atmosphere. Daesung and I snap our heads towards the door. A male employee was standing in the doorway, smiling kindly. He says something Korean. At the corner of my eyes, I see Daesung nod. Daesung gently takes my hand and leads me out.

"Closing time." Daesung mutters. I take one last glance at the sky. I never realized it was already dark. We walk out of the mall. The black van was waiting right in front. Daesung opens the door for me and we climb in. Daesung says something to the driver.

Once the van starts moving, I look back out the window. I quickly get sucked back the thoughts I tried so hard to bury. I remember crying my whole being out. My friend, brother, and first love just died and I didn't even see it happen. I was right in front of the whole scene, for crying out loud! I remember running off to the forest once I saw the paramedics take him away, away from me.

I stayed overnight in the forest, and found myself staring at the stars intensely that day as if the stars would tell me everything. I especially remember being completely silent for two months after his funeral. I spent all my days staying at the park, sitting in the same spot all day. While people went on with their lives, I stayed back; hoping he would pop out of nowhere and give me the smile I fell in love with. My parents were emotional wrecks all the time. They would always worry about me. But they soon got used to it all; only got used to the silence though.

They would always come with me to the park, keeping a distance. I still feel sorry for making them go through all that. Actually, I did everything to make it up to them. I cooked, I cleaned, I bought, and I even got a job to make it up to them. That's how I got my own place right after I graduated high school; I made enough money with the help of some money from my parents, too. Everything changed after I moved out, though. My parents changed. They started getting more into their work and I soon figured out that it was never really a job. They all just go out as if they're on vacation. They do "business" cruises, out of country "business" meetings, the works.

I later got disgusted of them. I don't hate them, no. But I find it repulsive that they're not doing anything anymore. They're just wasting money. I even found out that they decreased to an apartment. Heck, I bet they're just going from hotel to hotel by now. When I got my own place, I still went to the park. I got better, sure. I changed to what I am now. I buried those memories deep down, but whenever I think about it, it all effortlessly comes back.

To be honest, I thought telling Daesung about this would bring back that pain I felt when I saw his bloody body, but after telling him… The feelings aren't there. Actually, I feel better, as if a really huge weight isn't suffocating me anymore. The only thing I feel towards that story is hatred. I know why would I have that feeling when someone you love just dies? I just do because of what happened. But what's nagging me now is if I should tell Daesung the real aftermath…

"Noona." Daesung whispers. "Come on."

The car stops and we climb out. Daesung instantly takes my hand and starts walking. I then realize that we're already at the park where I saw YoungBae the second time. It's already dark outside, really dark. We sit down at the bench. I stare back out at the stars, my whole body relaxing at the sight.

"What happened after?" Daesung whispers, looking at me.

I smile weakly, still looking at the sky. "What do you mean? I reacted like people usually do. Go into shock, stay quiet, and then move on."

I see him shake his head. "From the look on your face in the car, I know something happened after."

I meet Daesung's eyes. "You're good." I whisper. I stare back out the sky and lean back on the bench. "After two years passed, I did get better. Actually, I changed into the person today." I gave another weak smile at the sky. My smile drops once my thoughts go back to that day where I thought I would ever experience.

**[Flashback…3 years ago]**

I was visiting my parents that day, but only to find the same thing every time I visit. Nobody was home. I thought I should at least take a walk down memory lane, something I wish I shouldn't have done. I went back to that park.

I became quiet once I set a foot on that grass. My mind shut down and my body did everything. My legs walked towards that bench where I saw "him" pass away. I sat down, feeling like that insecure 17-year-old again as I stared at that space. I stayed there until night fell around me and every one went home. The park was completely deserted. Or so I thought.

I saw a man walking towards me with their hood up and their head down. I instinctively stood up and hid. The man sat down at the bench and took his hood off. Is that… That's when I felt everything crashing down on me again. My mind shutting back down, I jumped out of the bushes.

"Daniel?" I whispered.

The man snapped his head to me, his face displaying complete shock. He threw his hood back on and stood up, starting to walk away. My blood boiled in that instant. I rushed up behind him and pulled on his arm, making him stop. I snatch the hood of his head and gape. It really is him.

"Charlotte, I—"

He got cut off with my fist connecting to his jaw. He looked at me in disbelief as he rubbed his jaw.

"You bastard!" I exploded. I never swear that much. Even saying that word seems too strong for me before. But… I've changed, right? I'm older, more independent than last time. I think I have the right for this.

"Char—"

I cut him off again. "Don't you dare say my name! Don't you even think about it!" I screamed. "How could you leave me?"

He opened his mouth, his eyes pleading. When no words came out of his mouth, he closed it again, this time, a steely expression on his face. "Because I wanted to."

That made me pause. He gave a cold smirk. He took this opportunity and spat more words in my face. "I wanted you to get out of my life. I didn't want an ignorant, clingy girl breathing down my neck all the time. You're not important in my life. I wanted to forget you. No remembrance whatsoever." He ranted.

I felt my blood pile up as I was fixing to throw another punch. Then my body and mind shut down this time, my blood and heart cooled down.

"I see. Well, you got what you want, Daniel." I said, my voice completely calm and cold. I reach up my sleeve and pull off the silver bracelet he gave me for my birthday. I hold it up between our faces. I see his eyes turn soft as he eyes the bracelet. "You see this? I would give it to you and say that you should give it to a girl who's 'important' in your life, but you don't want a single memory of me." I sneered.

I tossed the bracelet and it landed right on the road where Daniel "died". As if it was a reenactment, a motorcycle zoomed through and crushed the bracelet to pieces. Under the streetlights, I could see silver bits scattered all over. I met Daniel's eyes; he looks at me in disbelief once again.

"You're not the Daniel I know anymore." I turned my back at him and walked away, feeling complete hatred towards him. But, the hatred felt so much better than the pain.

"I hope you know that my love for you died along with that bracelet." I yelled as I walked away without another glance.

"Love…" I heard him murmur.

** [End Flashback]**

"I still wonder what he means when he said that." I murmur. I see a star sparkle at the corner of my eyes. "I said I've changed and it's true. It's actually harder for me to trust somebody, let alone love. But you guys and YoungBae… I suddenly open up again. I hope you guys don't break it." I say. "Do you know why I love looking at the sky?" I repeat my previous question out of the blue.

Daesung slings his arm around me. "Why?"

I finally give him a smile, a bittersweet one. "Because it's the only thing that never left me so far." I whisper as I meet Daesung's eyes. My eyes start to sting and water. For the first time in 5 years, I let my tears fall.

Except I wish I didn't cry over something that's completely useless.


	34. New Place, New Life

Chapter 33: New Place, New Life... CPOV

Daesung pulls me into his arms, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine now anyway." I say, my voice barely a whisper.

"I don't like him." Daesung mutters once we pull away.

I shake my head and weakly pinch his cheek. "I don't either." I guess today is a first for everything since I'm also feeling very weak for the first time in 5 years. "I'm sorry." I whisper, looking back at the stars.

"For what?"

"Ruining our date with my useless tears." I murmur. And it's true. I'm not even supposed to cry over something so stupid. I mean that was the past… I can't turn back and I certainly don't regret it, though.

"Actually, I did want to talk to you. But, I guess you took over the conversation before I did." He quickly kisses my cheek. "Always a step ahead of me." He smiles.

I finally smile a genuine smile at him. Daesung always seems to cheer me up. I tousle his hair as I wipe away the remaining tears on my cheeks. "Thank you."

We sit in silence for a while, looking at the stars. After a few moments, Daesung murmurs something. It was too low and quiet for me to hear. His face suddenly brightens up and he claps once, the sound echoing throughout the empty park. He hops off the bench and takes my hand.

"Where are we going, Daesung?" I ask him as we start running.

"I have to show you something." He happily says.

Then I see the YG building. "Going back so early?" I ask. Daesung slows down to a walk once we get closer to the building. He glances at his watch and shakes his head.

"Noona, it's not early. It's already 12:23 a.m."

"What?" I exclaim. I grab his wrist and look at his watch. Unbelievable. It really is midnight. "We should go back to your dorm. I bet the others are wondering where we are." I start dragging Daesung into the building and towards the elevator. I press the 4th floor. As if time was going fast, we were out of the elevator in no time. We start walking towards their dorm until Daesung turns right, bringing me along.

"Um, Daesung." I look behind me and stare at their dorm. "You know you're going to the wrong way…"

"I know." He smiles. I stare at him, dumbstruck. Why do I get dumbfounded so easily when it comes to Daesung? This boy has this certain…witty charm. I can't describe it. Aishh.

We then stop in front of another door. Daesung takes out a set of keys and unlocks the door. He steps inside and turns on the lights. I'm faced with a bare room with boxes and suitcases on the floor. Why do the suitcases look familiar? I ponder on it as Daesung brings me inside. Daesung crouches down and opens one of the suitcases… Oh God!

"Daesung!" I yell. "That's my stuff!" I frantically look around the rest of the place. "These are all my things!"

Daesung grabs some clothes from my suitcase and tosses them at me. I catch them cleanly, but stare at them stupidly.

"Go take a shower and change. I'll be waiting here." Daesung gently pushes me down the hall. I look left and right as if something was going to jump me. At the end of the hall to the right, the bathroom was there, all bare and clean. I look back down the hall and see Daesung standing there, smiling. I give him one last perplexed look before closing the door to the bathroom.

I take my clothes off and jump in the shower. Ah…now this is what I need after a day like this. After a good 45 minutes under warm water, I step out. I put on navy blue pajamas. They seem a little long. I reach down and pull them up to my knees. Now that's better. Next, I throw on the white cotton t-shirt. Hmm, I think I exaggerated too much about white shirts. This white t-shirt isn't see-through. Wait a minute… I don't remember packing these. I look back down at the pants. These clothes aren't mine. Did those boys buy me more clothes?

I push the thought away and walk back down the hall. This place is pretty big. I mean it's not as big as the boys' place, but in my eyes it's pretty big. Once I get back to the main room, I see Daesung lying down on a couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Whose place is this?" I ask. Daesung jumps and sits up.

He smiles widely. "Yours."

My eyes widen. "What?" I look back around the place, seeing all of my stuff here. I felt myself grin. This place really is so much better than that hotel room.

"But you can't sleep here yet." Daesung says.

"What?" I repeat, feeling stupid again.

"As you can see, nothing is here except for your stuff and this couch." Daesung pats the sofa. "You'll still be sleeping with us for a while. But everything will be complete after a few days, I think."

"Did you guys plan this?" I raise my eyebrows as I take a seat next to him. Aigoo! Even the couch is soft! I suddenly yawn as I move my hand on the sofa, feeling its softness.

"Yes. YG-shi agreed after I told him about that dumpster you were living in." He smiles. I weakly punch his arm.

"Don't be so mean. That place wasn't that bad." I yawn once more. Ah, why am I suddenly feeling so tired? Without thinking, I lay my head on Daesung's lap. I feel Daesung's arm go under my legs and he pulls them up on the couch.

"Go to sleep. You've had a long day." He whispers as he rubs my arm back and forth. With that, my eyelids slowly drop and I'm out cold.

He moves his hand down my back and places it right on my waist. He looks into my eyes deeply as if he's reading my whole life from my eyes. YoungBae slowly smiles while he leans down and—

_Thud!_

I snap my eyes open and groan. Why am I always falling off? If this keeps up, I'll really be out cold. I sit up and scratch my head. I give out a sigh. Always falling off the couch. I think I should sleep on the floor from now on. At least I don't have to go through it again every morning. I look to the side and see Daesung fixing his position on the couch. No wonder I fell off! Daesung took up the whole couch! I shake my head and sigh. He looks tired. We did stay up so late last night.

I stand up and stretch. I look at the clock. 6:45 a.m.! It's early. I silently go to the bathroom and wash my face. I comb through my hair. Who's after Daesung? It was Seungri, Jiyong, Daesung, and then…Seunghyun! I'm kind of worried what he's planning to do today. After what happened that morning…

I shake my head rapidly. No, no. I shouldn't think about that. I should think about something else…something else…YoungBae. I gently smile then I frown. I haven't seen him for…two days now. I unconsciously drop the comb from my hand and I stare at the mirror in shock. I haven't seen YoungBae for two days now. I didn't get to see him when Jiyong and I came to their dorm and I didn't see him yesterday since Daesung took me out early. And Daesung and I fell asleep here last night.

Aigoo! I'm surprised I'm not dying yet! Maybe I'll get to see him today. Yes, I'll get to see him today. Just seeing him for breakfast is enough to last me while I go on my "date" with Seunghyun, right? My heart squeezing tells me otherwise. I rush out the bathroom, going to wake up Daesung.

Then I stop in my tracks as I see a peaceful expression on Daesung. I slowly start walking towards him. I kneel down and eye his face. He does look tired; I did keep him up so late at night. I let out a silent sigh. I stand up and get a hold on Daesung's head. I lift his head up slowly and I sit down on the couch. I gently place his head back on my lap and just stare out the window, watching the sunrise and light the whole room.

I shouldn't wake Daesung, even if it is killing me knowing I'm wasting every second without YoungBae.


	35. Days

Chapter 34: Days... TPOV

Two days…

It's been two days since I've seen Charlotte. I didn't even get a glimpse of her when she came back from Jiyong's day and I figured a little too late that Daesung took her out early for his day. Now, I know Daesung is planning on talking to Charlotte about everything, but I need to strangle at that boy. He has the whole day with her, for crying out loud! Couldn't he wait until after breakfast to take her out like the rest of us? How much time does Daesung need to talk to her? For God's sake, he didn't even come home last night!

Neither did Charlotte.

I sigh and turn my body towards the left side of the bed. Her scent isn't even on the pillow and blankets anymore. I guess it does wear off after two days without her here. I can't even sleep without her here. Actually, I can't even sleep knowing that she's not even near. Those two days… Man, they've made my dark circles worse. They're still not as bad as the ones I get when on tour or something, but they sure are noticeable. I've only slept for 1 or 2 hours then I wake up shaken because I noticed she's not next to me. I felt so stupid every time I look around my room, and only to find out that she wasn't even here in the first place.

I look at the clock, 7:30 a.m. I think I deserve to get some more rest. Our dorm is still quiet, so I guess the others are still sleeping, too. I get off my bed and go in my closet. Where did she put it?

Oh! There it is. I pull out one of the hoodies she wore last time. I put it on. I jump back into my bed and close my eyes. I bring the sleeves up to my nose and inhale. I slowly smile. Her scent is on this one. Thank God, too. I'm sure I was about to go crazy if I didn't have one single thing that reminds me of her. I close my eyes tighter as sleep pulls me in.

I grab her left hand and entwine it with mine. Then I get her other hand and do the same. I stare into her eyes as I bring our twined hands around my neck with ease. I leave her hands on my neck while I place my hands around her waist. She slowly gives me a smile as she leans in, making me wait in anticipation…

"YoungBae!"

I groan loudly. A series of knocks pound against my door.

"Aishh!" I sit up. If this is Daesung then I'll make sure I bury him myself. If this is one of the others then they better run. "What?" I hiss as I glare at the door.

"It's lunch time already! Come on! We don't want to eat without you!" This sounds like Jiyong. Aishh. He's lucky that I've known him longer than the others. He just ruined a perfectly good dream about… Charlotte! I climb out of bed. Maybe I'll get to see her today. I was just about to touch the doorknob when I freeze. Jiyong's words finally sink in. It's lunch already?

Does that mean it's already the afternoon? I fall to my knees and groan. What happened to "can't sleep without her"? Nice going, YoungBae. What happened to sleeping for 1 hour or two? Aishh!

I stand up and walk out of my room. Maybe she hasn't gone out yet. Maybe she's spending lunch with us since we haven't seen her much. Ah. I should really stop lying to myself. I'm getting my hopes up high. I know she's not going to be here. Seunghyun probably took her out after breakfast.

My heart squeezes, as I know I'm going to spend another day without her, without even getting a glimpse of her face. I clench my hands into fist as I walk into the kitchen, seeing only Seungri, Jiyong, and Daesung.

I need to talk to Daesung soon. I don't think I can kill him right now. Maybe I'll do it once I get all the information I need. I sigh.

Here goes day number 3.


	36. Mixed Expressions

Chapter 35: Mixed Expressions... SPOV

"You could've at least let me wear sneakers." Charlotte mutters as we continue to walk on grass. She stumbles and I grab on to her arm. I chuckle under my breath. She has an adorable expression on her face right now. She looks up at me. "Yah! Don't laugh. That's mean."

"It's not my fault you can't walk with heels." I smile.

Her eyes widen. "I can! It's just that I'm wearing heels on grass. Besides, you told me to wear heels in the first place." She trips again and I wrap my arm around her waist and use my other hand to hold her arm. I felt her stiffen a little. I suppressed a frown.

"It wasn't actually _me_ who told you to pick out heels." I say.

"That's true." She says under her breath.

We walk farther, her stumbling and me holding her up. After a few minutes, she says, "Why are we coming back here?"

"This was the place I first saw you." I whisper. She looks at me, confusion and uncertainly in her eyes. "Plus, I liked the place. It's beautiful." I add. She nods once and she looks back down at her feet. After a few more stumbling on her part, she growls in frustration. She stops and looks down at her feet angrily.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think I can make up it there." She sighs as she meets my eyes, guilt and sadness in her eyes. I shake my head. I crouch down in front of her and turn my head behind me. "What are you doing?" She asks.

I reach behind me and lightly touch her ankle. "Take off your shoes." I say. She gives me a look of confusion before following my instruction. Once she had the shoes in one of her hands, I grasp the other. I meet her eyes, asking for permission.

I stare into her eyes, searching. She trusts me. I suppress a smile. She's still confused, though. I sigh. I pull on her hand and place it on my shoulder. That's when her eyes light up with realization. She takes her hand off my shoulder.

"What? No. I can't do that." She shakes her head.

I roll my eyes and take both of her hands this time. I wrap her arms around my neck, feeling that warmth I felt whenever I carried her. Charlotte hesitantly climbs on my back. I stand up and hold on to her legs and wrap them around my waist. I could feel her tighten her hold on my neck a little. I don't suppress my smile this time. I start walking towards the place.

She makes me feel so gentle whenever I'm with her. As much as she seems strong—physical and mental wise— I just… she can just crack me open. She opens up a side of me that rarely comes out. The emotional side, the side that only comes out when I'm with my family. Sure, I have those times with the guys, but that's just rarely. With Charlotte, it just plainly comes out and takes over. And it scares me. I'm scared that it could take over completely when it comes to her.

I'm scared that when it does take over, it could get in the way of everything we're planning for. That it'll make me forget everything I have to do.

"Seunghyun." Charlotte whispers, sending chills down my spine. I quickly glance at her then look back down at my feet, not wanting to trip with her on my back. "Are you really in a drama?" She says. I nod my head. How did she know about that? One of the guys must have told her. "Is the music video for the drama?"

I nod again. I don't know why, but I'm quiet when I'm alone with her. I'm at loss for words. Maybe that's because I'm only nervous about this whole thing. I hope he knows what he's planning or else I'll die seeing Charlotte and YoungBae unhappy in the future.

"Do you happen to know anything about the MV?"

I stop and meet her eyes, our faces inches apart. I never noticed how brown her eyes were, something you could get lost in. Without thinking, I slowly lean in, giving her time to pull away. I see her eyes slowly close, but they snap back open. She blushes and places her chin on my shoulder, looking at me under her eyelashes. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I start walking again as I answer her question.

"I'm not sure what we have to film if that's what you're asking. But I do know that I'm going to have to dye my hair." I scrunch up my nose from saying "dye".

She lifts her head up. "Really?" I nod my head. "To what color?"

"Gray. But they tell me it's 'silver'." I roll my eyes; finally feeling relaxed little by little.

"Gray?" She giggles, making me smile. "What kind of concept are you guys trying to do this time?"

I shrug. "Some kind of mature concept."

"I see." She murmurs. She starts looking back at the sky. "It must be noon right now." I glance at my watch. She's close. It's already 1 p.m.

We finally reach the meadow. I'm surprised at how long it took for us to get here, but then again, Charlotte did trip a lot…and other things came up. I push the thought of almost touching her lips away. I shouldn't be thinking of that.

I set Charlotte down gently. I feel her hands slide down my back as she climbs of me. Another set of chills goes up my spine. Charlotte slowly walks toward the lake. I wouldn't really call it a lake since it seems smaller, but still. Charlotte sits down. She spreads her legs her left side as she runs her fingers through the water. I take a deep breath and walk over to her. I kneel down next to her.

While she silently plays with the water, I take her in. I never noticed, but she looks stunning under the sun. The way the light bounces of her hair, making it shine. The way her hair frames her face, making her features look softer. From what I see, she has a pretty side profile. The tip of her nose is small and has a cute tip. Her cheeks in a deep reddish-pinkish color matches well with her lips. I eye her lips. It's full, it's pink… and it's inviting.

I mentally shake my head. I blink a couple of times as if breaking out of a trance. I reach down and dip my fingers in the water. I sprinkle some water in her face playfully. She blinks and looks at me, surprised. I feel the corners of my lips curl up. She smiles, spraying some water at me. She gives out a light laugh, making me feel a slight tingle in my chest.

"Have you heard the song for the music video yet?" She asks, looking up at the sky again.

I nod. "We've already recorded everything. Just gotta do some filming then we're done."

"How long do you think we have to film?"

I pause and think about it. "Maybe just a couple of days."

Charlotte looks back down at the water. "Then you guys will go back to Japan?" I raise my eyebrows and slowly nod. Where is she going with this? She mumbles something too low for me to hear.

Why is she mentioning this? I mean we recorded the song then we just film the MV. After that, it's booking a flight to Japan… Ah! I felt my eyes widen at realization. I mentally kick myself. Why didn't I think of it before? We're going back to Japan and Charlotte is… going wherever she wants. I hope YG-shi knows about this or else the whole plan is going to backfire.

Charlotte smiles at me, making me have pang of sadness course through me.

* * *

**A/N: So, is this considered as a surprise? **

**Anyway, how'd you like Seunghyun's point of view? Tell me what you think:)**


	37. Stories And Rumors

Chapter 36: Stories And Rumors... TPOV

"Where do you think Seunghyun hyung is taking Charlotte?" Seungri asks after a very tense silence in the living room.

"You know how he is." Jiyong replies. "He's probably going to take her out to dinner in some fancy restaurant.

I stay quiet and look out the window. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I ignore them and continue looking out the window. This is agonizing. Every minute is killing me. I haven't seen her for three days now. I want to go back to my room, but the guys won't let me. At least, I don't have to hide my feelings anymore since the guys know about my liking towards Charlotte. I mentally sigh. Like. That word still feels wrong. I know for sure that there's a word for my feelings, but I just don't know what it is.

This really is a feeling I've never felt before. And it makes me scared. Actually, I'm scared to be away from her. I need to be by her side. I'm most nervous about this "date". I'm worried that Seunghyun hyung could take her away any moment. And then she'll be his. I wouldn't even have a chance to fight for her heart. I mean I haven't seen her for three days, for God's sake! How am I supposed to do anything when I can't even see her?

I felt the stares grow more intense.

"Do you guys really have to stare at me?" I snap my head to them. Seungri and Daesung look away while Jiyong's stare never falters. He has been my friend for so long. I don't think he's going to cower anytime soon.

"YoungBae-ah." Jiyong sits next to me. "When's the last time you've seen Charlotte?"

"This is the third day." Daesung interrupts. I look at him and he gives a small smile.

"Daesung…" I trail off.

"Aye, hyung~" Daesung says. "You want to know what information I got, right?" He smiles a little wider.

I nod my head and look down at my lap, embarrassed. Daesung slaps my back and sits on the floor in front of Jiyong and I. Daesung looks out of the window for a moment, uncertainty in his face. He shakes his head as he quietly sighs.

"We didn't talk much." He says.

"You're lying." I observe. He always has this kind of smile on his face when he lies. If it's Charlotte and Daesung, they're bound to talk about some things for a while. Daesung sighs once more.

"I told her about you." He says. I feel my eyebrows furrow. What about me? "I just told her about that time when you saw her the second time." He mutters, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you not telling us, Daesung?" Jiyong asks.

Daesung looks back out the window, his eyes distant. What did Charlotte tell him that made him like this? Seungri slowly sits down on the floor next to Daesung. Seungri slings his arm around Daesung.

"What did she tell you, hyung?" He asks Daesung.

Daesung shakes his head, meeting all our eyes one by one. "I'm sorry, but it's not my story to tell. Besides, it seems to…" He pauses and locks eyes with me. "Personal." He whispers.

"Do you think she'll tell us?" Seungri asks to Jiyong.

Jiyong shrugs next to me. "Maybe. She does trust all of us, right?"

Suddenly, Daesung claps once. The sound seeming louder than it usually is. "There is something she told me. I think it's okay for me to share it with you guys." He smiles, but it disappears as fast as it came.

"Well, what is it?" Jiyong asks impatiently.

"She said, 'It's actually harder for me to trust somebody, let alone love. But you guys and YoungBae… I suddenly open up again. I hope you don't break it.'" Daesung shows a small smile. I feel that electricity I haven't felt for three days go up and down my spine. She separated me from the others… Does that mean I hold a special place in her heart? I feel a spark of happiness in me. Then the rest of the words sink in.

"What does she mean by that?" Jiyong murmurs. Then he says out loud, "I mean what happened that made her harder to trust somebody?"

"That's still not my story to tell. I respect noona's privacy." Daesung gives us an apologetic smile.

"I understand." I murmur as I look back out the window.

After a moment of silence, I hear Daesung humorlessly chuckle under his breath. We all look at him. Daesung was looking out the window, his eyes distant again. Without taking his eyes from the window, Daesung asks, "Do you know why Charlotte noona loves looking at the sky?"

None of us answers. I always wondered why she's always looking up at the sky and the park. At first, I thought she was an outdoors person. But when we went to the park, her face expression changes to something close to sullen. I know she doesn't seem to realize it since she acts the same and she does smile, but it just gets me wondering.

"Because it's the only thing that's never left her so far…" Daesung trails off.

I pause. The only thing that's never left her? Aishh. This is making me even more curious. I sigh. I want to lie down.

"Can I go to my room now?" I ask, feeling like a little child asking his parents.

Jiyong and Daesung shake their heads.

"Why can't you just stay with us, hyung?" Daesung asks.

I sigh. I can't give out a straight answer. "Fine." I mutter as I stare back out the window. Seungri stands up and goes to the computer we all share. He starts clicking away. Jiyong sits on the floor next to him. Daesung and I roll out eyes. Those two do that twice a week. They're always going online and checking the latest searches. They also check on the news about us. Daesung climbs up and sits beside me on the couch.

"Hyung! Do you see that?" Seungri jumps up and down and points at the computer.

"Daesung-ah! Look at this." Jiyong looks at the screen closer.

Daesung stands up and looks over Jiyong's shoulder. He reads something for a while and I see him break into a smile. Without looking away from the screen, Daesung waves his hand behind me.

"Come here, hyung. Look what they wrote about us and Charlotte."

I raise my eyebrow and walk over to them. Jiyong scrolls up and it shows a bunch of pictures of Daesung, Jiyong, and Seungri with Charlotte from their dates. There's some with Seungri and Charlotte eating some food and smiling, Seungri and Charlotte with their arms linked and walking, and then there's one picture with Charlotte by herself. My eyes stayed on that picture. Seungri must have taken her to that fast food restaurant. Charlotte was looking out the window, the sun lighting up her face. I mentally smile. She looks beautiful.

"There are so many pictures. I didn't notice there were that many people taking the pictures." Jiyong says as he scrolls down.

Then there are a section of pictures on Jiyong's date. There seems to be a lot of pictures of Jiyong and Charlotte holding hands or with his arm around her. Where is that place?

"Where's that place?" I ask Jiyong.

Jiyong shakes his head, "My secret place." He smiles.

Then Jiyong scrolls down to a picture with Charlotte kissing his cheek. Daesung's jaw drops and Seungri exclaims while Jiyong nervously chuckles. Jiyong scratches the back of his head. I meet his eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"So…" He nervously smiles. We all stare at him. "Aye~! It's just a kiss on the cheek! Don't make such a big deal." Jiyong rolls his eyes.

Seungri pouts. "That's not fair, hyung. Now everybody thinks you guys are dating."

"No." Jiyong argues, taking a quick glance at me. "If you look at you and Daesung's pictures, I think it's the same way. A lot of people are already wondering about her."

"He's got a point." I mumble as I continue look at the other pictures. I point to one of Daesung and Charlotte. "Look, Daesung is hugging Charlotte here." I scroll up and point to another picture of Seungri and Charlotte. "And Seungri is holding her hand here. Netizens are probably going crazy and most likely our fans."

"You're right." Seungri sighs. "But I just held her hand! That's not fair! Jiyong hyung gets a kiss and Daesung gets a hug and you get to sleep—" Jiyong cuts him off by grabbing him in a headlock.

"Get a hug from her later." Jiyong growls as he looks at me in apology. I shake my head and shrug. Though, I'm lying if I say it doesn't affect me.

Sure, I did have her at night, but I'm having strings of jealousy just looking at the picture of Charlotte kissing Jiyong's cheek. This is too much. Why does my day have to be last from the others? I sit back over at the couch and stare out the window. I haven't seen her for three days now. Why do those words keep repeating over and over again? It's agonizing!

"They wrote the first one on Seungri's day: 'Big Bang's Seungri is seen walking the streets with a mystery girl, hand in hand. Many fans have taken pictures of them below and they've voiced about this mysterious girl. Some VIP's have given their approval towards the girl saying things like- 'She's pretty'; 'They look so cute together' and other praise.'" Daesung reads off the article.

Seungri breaks into a cheerful smile when Daesung read off the VIP's comments. Jiyong slightly pouts and pushes Seungri again, out of jealousy I bet. I chuckle under my breath.

"Wait, there's more to the article: 'While some VIP's gave their approval and praise, others are consumed with jealousy, so it would seem. They commented- 'who is she? I don't like her already'; 'no! Not baby Seungri!' or 'she just came out of nowhere. She should be kicked out quick.' The person who wrote this article writes: 'I don't see why people are hating on this girl. She looks pretty and Seungri seems to be happy with her. I guess we'll have to wait.'" Jiyong finishes off the article.

Jiyong starts clicking. After a few seconds, Jiyong cheers. "I found an article about my day with Charlotte." He smiles. "They're getting more curious. But some are really bashing her just because she kissed my cheek. Wow, that's a lot of pictures." He murmurs. Daesung pushes Seungri and takes his spot next to Jiyong. Seungri pouts as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Let me see it they wrote about my day." Daesung mumbles as he starts clicking. "Ah! Here! Our fans and netizens are getting anxious. Some of the haters are even saying Charlotte's just using us for fame." Daesung growls. "They don't know anything."

"I wonder what they might say about Seunghyun hyung's day. I'm sure more people would get crazy." Seungri says, peering over Jiyong's shoulder.

"I wonder what Seunghyun is doing right now." I hear Daesung whisper.

I grab my head with both of my hands. I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't take this anymore! This is absolutely killing me! I don't think I can stand another second hearing about their dates. That's it. I've had enough pain. I abruptly stand up and walk out our dorm, my blood boiling. I hear the others calling after me. I sigh in frustration. This is all on impulse. This is all adrenaline from all my pain, sadness, and determination building up in me.

I don't bother taking the elevator. I quickly run up the stairs, two at a time. I know where to go. And this time I hope I know what I'm going to do.


	38. Dinner Call

Chapter 37: Dinner Call... SPOV

I'm finally relaxed with Charlotte. We've stayed in the meadow for so long. I'm having so much fun with her. Something I thought I'd never get the chance to do. She's completely down to earth and… she's matches me really well. I mentally sigh then shake my head. Not now, Seunghyun, not now.

I glance at my watch. "It's already 6:47 p.m. I think we should go back now." I tell Charlotte. She looks up at me, smiling. She nods. I hesitantly take her hand, having that gentle tingle in my chest. I walk in front of her and crouch down again. She doesn't say anything this time and climbs on effortlessly.

As her legs and arms go around me, I hold on to her legs. I start walking back down in silence. At the corner of my eyes, I see Charlotte looking up at the sky, a peaceful expression on her face. Then I see her eyes snap to me. I quickly look back down, watching my feet. I saw uncertainty and confusion in her eyes… why?

Just then, I feel her fingers weave through my hair softly. That tingle in my chest warmed me all the way to my toes.

"Gray…" She whispers, her breath hitting my ear. "I still can't believe that."

I don't answer. I smile slightly instead. We grow silent again. I don't mind it, though. I like it. She doesn't try to make conversation when there is nothing to talk about. After a while, we finally get in the van. It's already 7 p.m. I think I can take her to my place now.

I hand Charlotte her heels once the van starts moving. She puts them on. "Where are we going now?"

"My favorite place." I smile.

~O~O~

"We're eating here?" Charlotte gapes.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" I ask, nervous.

She shakes her head. "But this place looks so…expensive."

I hold her hand. "Not really. But the food is great." We go inside and the waitress leading us towards a more private table. Charlotte and I sit across from each other. The waitress hands us our menus with a huge smile.

"Tell me when you're ready." She says.

Before she walks away, I say. "Excuse me." The waitress turns back to us. "I'll just order right now."

Charlotte's eyes go round. "But I haven't figured out what I want." She whispers. I shake my head at her then look up at the waitress. I tell her my favorite dish and order the same for Charlotte. After the waitress walks away Charlotte asks, "What did you get us?"

"You'll see. I know you're going to like it." I smile. She softly laughs.

While we wait for our meal, Charlotte asks, "How much it this all going to cost?" She murmurs.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to tell you. From what I've seen at the mall, I don't think I should tell you the prices anymore."

She giggles. "Seungri told me the same thing."

I smile as I check my phone under the table. I should call him soon or did he say he was going to call me? Aishh. I don't know. If he doesn't call during dinner then I'll just call him.

"Seunghyun."

I look up and meet Charlotte's eyes. She smiles. "So, I'm really curious about IRIS." She says shyly. "What role are you playing?"

"I'm a killer." I scrunch up my nose.

She eyes widened, but she smiles. "Interesting. I bet your fan go crazy about that." She softly laughs. I raise my eyebrow. "Come on, I bet they wouldn't mind some good-looking killer trying to kill them, right?" Charlotte smiles.

I suppress a smile. "Good-looking, huh?"

Charlotte's eyes go round as if realizing what she just said. She stutters a reply, "S-sure. I mean all you g-guys are good-looking." She nervously smiles.

Before I can reply, our food comes. The waitress sets down our drinks then out dishes. "Enjoy." She smiles before she leaves.

"Mmm…."

I look up from my food and see Charlotte already eating. I chuckle under my breath. We eat in silence for a while. I check my phone under the table again. Why isn't he calling? Aishh. I'm going to have to call soon.

"You like the food?" I ask Charlotte after a few minutes.

She wipes her mouth with her napkin and nods, a smile forming her lips. "You have a good taste in food." She then puts more food into her mouth.

"You eat like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"That's just how I am. I eat a lot." She shrugs, taking a sip in her drink.

"Yet you have a great body." I blurt. She chokes slightly on her drink. Oops. What the hell? Jeez, kill me now. Why did I say that? Aishh! I look down at my food, embarrassed to death.

She laughs softly. "Thank you." She murmurs. Without lifting my head up, I move my eyes to her face. Her cheeks are back to that adorable red hue.

"So—"

_Ring! Ring!_

I look down at my phone. Finally, he's calling! He's like Daesung, such amazing timing. I meet Charlotte's eyes. "Excuse me." I mumble, waving my phone. She nods thoughtfully and smiles. I walk outside and take a quick glance behind me. Charlotte continues to eat. I press the green button on my phone and place it on my ear.

"You took your time picking up." He murmurs.

"Sorry, sir." I mumble.

"So, how is it going?"

"Really good." I smile as I look at Charlotte again. "She's a beautiful person inside and out."

"I see…" He trails off. "Remember our plan, Seunghyun. I hope you don't get carried away."

I sigh. "Don't worry, sir. I'm trying my best."

"I sure hope so." I hear him whisper.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask suddenly.

"I'm positive. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" I inhale. "You know that we're going to have to go back to Japan after the music video, right?" I change my words.

"I'm aware of that. Don't worry about that at the moment, Seunghyun. Focus on what you have to do right now. I—"

"YG-shi!" Another voice shouts with a loud bang.

"YoungBae?" YG-shi asks, surprise evident in his voice. "I have to go." He murmurs to me before ending the call.


	39. First Time For Everything

Chapter 38: First Time For Everything... TPOV

"YoungBae?" YG asks, shocked. "I have to go." He whispers to whomever he's talking to one the phone. YG sets his phone down on his desk and stands up. "YoungBae! Guess what? I just finished talking to the people fixing up Charlotte's room. They're all done now. I guess you saw since you're here." He smiles.

I plainly stare at him, trying to calm down my nerves. Aishh! I can't keep it down! All my emotions are building up in me and I don't think I can calm down anymore.

"Well, you can go and tell—"

"Is there any way you can overlook the rules about dating in my contract?" I interrupt him, taking YG by surprise. He stares at me, not responding. I stare right back, feeling the tension unfold in the room. After a few minutes, I get impatient. "Is there any way you can overlook the rules about dating in my contract?" I repeat, my voice a bit louder than before.

YG blinks at me, completely surprised. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but—"

"No!" I burst. I clench my hands into fists. "I'm sure you can overlook it just this once!" My mind shuts down and my body does all the work. I tighten my fists.

"YoungBae—"

I cut him off again. "Please! I'm dying here!" I shout. "Is there any other reason why I can't be with her?"

"Calm down—"

"I won't calm down until you give me an answer!" I scream. "Can't anybody see that I'm slowly dying knowing I can't be with her?" My eyes start to sting. I hold my breath in and try to stop them from falling. "Is there another reason why I can't be with her? Huh? Tell me! I want—"

"It's because Seunghyun is allowed!" YG finally loses his cool.

I take a few steps back as if he's slapped me across the face. I stare at him, in shock. No. No, no, no!

"You told me that none of us were allowed!" I burst, pointing a finger at him.

"I lied." He simply says, his eyes boring into mine. My throat constricts, making it uneasy to reply. He took my silence as an opportunity to break my heart even more. "Seunghyun is allowed. He's been allowed for a while now." He says, his voice stern. "He's asked me if he can be with Charlotte."

I felt my whole being shaking. I felt my eyesight go blurred as I clench my hand even tighter, feeling the blood drain away from my hands.

"A-and what did y-you say?" My voice cracks as a lump in my throat keeps me from talking any more.

YG looks down at his phone on the desk. He lets out a long sigh. He looks back up and meets my eyes, his face completely emotionless.

"I gave him my approval."

~O~O~

[YG POV]

YoungBae looks at me, his face full of pain. He then unconsciously takes some more steps backwards, as if I was pointing a gun at him. It almost made me lose it right then and there. His eyes turn distant as he blindly reaches for the doorknob. I don't say anything and just watch him, feeling very guilty on what this is all doing to him. Once he manages to get a grip on the doorknob, he quickly opens the door and runs out without another word.

I fall back down on my chair. I eye the door, waiting for something to come. Nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh and spin around, my back facing the door. I stare out the window. After a few seconds of silence, I hear an agonizing scream echo through the hallway. I suppress a shudder.

"I'm sorry, YoungBae. I'm sorry you have to go through this." I whisper to nobody in particular.

For the first time since I've known YoungBae, I can finally say he thoroughly surprised me. Even scared me a little. This is the first time I've seen YoungBae shout and talk back to me. This is the first time I've seen determination in his eyes.

This is the first time I've seen his heart break.

"I'm sure you'll be happy in the end."


	40. Step By Nervous Step

Chapter 39: Step By Nervous Step... SPOV

"Are you alright, Seunghyun? You're acting kind of… weird."

I meet Charlotte's eyes and give her a smile. "I'm fine." I tell her. Man, that's a big lie. Charlotte takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze. Her eyes have that uncertainty and confusion again. I'm sure she's not aware of this since she's had this look everything we have some sort of contact. I'm not sure what going on in her mind. And it's driving me crazy.

She's holding back, I know she is. But I think she isn't aware of this either. I mentally sigh. What I'd give to see what's going on in her mind for just a second. We walk in the direction to our dorm. I wonder what happened with YG and YoungBae. Guilt wracks my body as I think of YoungBae. I almost went insane from hearing YoungBae's voice through the phone. I slightly wince. YoungBae's voice had a certain strain to it, yet it also sounded like he was on the verge of hysteria. It made me really wonder if YG knows what he's doing.

It makes me wonder if I know what I'm doing. I got myself into this, yes. But, to be honest, I wasn't expecting "those feelings". I gulp. Now, in such a short time, I got in deep. I already know about YoungBae's feelings for Charlotte, it's pretty obvious. He's completely different with her. I'm also positive Charlotte feels the same with YoungBae. It's just that these two are such idiots when it comes to lo—

I shake my head, clearing away that word.

I'm sure YoungBae will have his happy ending soon. But, I know about my feelings toward Charlotte, too. I don't want to even think about it because I know I'll be the one who ends up with no one to lo—

I shake my head once more.

I stare up at the sky. As much as I know what I feel towards Charlotte, I can't say the word. I just can't. At least I'm not YoungBae; at least I know when I get "those feelings" for someone.

I hope he finds out sooner or else this side of me is going to take over.

Because I'm going to confirm my feelings final soon.

Because I'm falling deeper and deeper with every step I'm taking.

~O~O~

[CPOV]

Seunghyun is really quiet. I wonder what he's thinking about. I could practically see gears turning. Ever since he came back from his phone call at dinner, he's been acting really weird. He looks kind of nervous, too. I feel him squeeze my hand back. I look up at him, but he's looking down at his feet. He really looks like he's thinking a lot about some things. I mentally smile. He looks kind of cute when he has that kind of face… Aigoo!

I look up at the sky. What's going on with me? Why do I keep having those kinds of thoughts about Seunghyun? I mean I know I like YoungBae more… but I haven't seen YoungBae for three days now. It's killing me, yes. But why does it feel like Seunghyun is filling the space a little? Aishh! I need to get my head straight. I shake my head and look forward. I can see the YG building now.

Just then, Seunghyun slips his fingers through mine and turns left. Seunghyun starts leading me deeper into an alley. I wouldn't call it an alley much. More like a deserted sidewalk.

I don't say anything, but look at Seunghyun's face. He won't meet my eyes. Just like before, his eyes are on the floor. He looks even more nervous than last time.

"Seunghyun." I whisper. He doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at me.

I stay quiet. Where is he taking me? The deeper we walked into the alley, the darker it got. The only light here was a lamppost on the other end of the alley.

I hear Seunghyun inhale then he stops, making me ram into his back. Before I stumble back, he turns around and catches me by the waist. He straightens me back up. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm a walking disaster today. I don't think I should wear heels when I go on days like this.

"Thanks. I really—"

Seunghyun cuts me off. As fast as lightening, he wraps his arms around my waist and somewhat pushes my back against the wall. I feel the brick wall against my head. I shakily look up at Seunghyun. What is he doing? He's scaring me right now. He's not going to do anything, isn't he?

"Seunghyun—"

"Shh…" He murmurs, looking right into my eyes. He slides his arms from my waist and places his hands on either side of my head, trapping me. Without breaking eye contact, he starts to slowly lean down. I can't break our eye contact… I just can't. My heart starts pounding erratically against my chest and my breathing goes shallow. As his face closes in, I slowly close my eyes, breaking our contact. I start to feel his breaths hit my cheeks.

I squeeze my eyes tighter, waiting for it. I felt a slight brush against my lips.

It was then that a man with smiling eyes came across my mind.


	41. Alone

Chapter 40: Alone... SPOV

This is it.

This is what my whole being is waiting for. I wonder if she can hear my heart thumping loudly against my chest or if she can see the eagerness and nervousness radiating through me. But, she closed her eyes. And I could feel her shallow breaths hitting my face as I lean closer. I inhale her scent when our faces were just merely inches apart. I close my eyes from intoxication. She smells sweet. I leave my eyes closed and slowly lean in even more, making my lips lightly brush against hers.

I feel strong chills go up and down my body. This is very overwhelming. I lean a little closer and I press my lips very lightly against hers, still not really kissing her. I move my head down and press my forehead against hers. My nose touches hers and it makes me shudder from it.

I felt her freeze.

I slightly open my eyes and see her eyes wide as the night sky. I open my eyes all the way and meet hers. I didn't even think about moving away. Maybe she's letting me do it…

As if hitting me right where it hurts, disappointment came to me in a rush. Her eyes started watering as she stared right back into my eyes. It nearly broke my heart. But what she did next, just turns my whole heart into ash instead. She places her hands on my chest and weakly pushes me away. I stumble back as if she punched me. My hands fall back to my sides as my back hits the opposite wall. I stare at Charlotte, trying to keep my own tears from falling.

Tears were already flowing effortlessly down her cheeks as she stares shakily at me. She shakes her head once.

"I'm sorry…" She says, her voice barely a whisper.

With that, she runs away.

My knees give out and my back slides down the wall. I stare at the wall in front of me, my vision fading in and out. In a blink of an eye, Charlotte was gone. I lean my head against the wall and look up at the dark sky. I smile bitterly. She chose him. I knew that she would… but I got myself in too deep already.

This side, the one I was scared of, is taking over me little by little now.

It's a side that is slowly and painfully driving a knife through me.

~O~O~

[CPOV]

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper to nobody in particular.

I trip and fall on the sidewalk, my tears falling one after another. I get up on my knees. I let out a loud sob.

"I'm sorry…" I repeat, hitting the sidewalk with my fist.

A few feet away, I hear a deep scream, making my head turn and heart twist. The sound echoes through my ears. I let out another sob as I grab my chest, the place where my heart is.

"I'm so sorry." I sob. I pull myself up to my feet and start running again; running away from that scream. The scream replays over and over in my head. I grab a handful of my hair on both hands and pull on it as I continue to run. Get out! Get out now! I don't want to hear this!

I fall down again, my headfirst. I grow still, suddenly feeling exhausted. I let out a shaky breath and look at the floor. Grass. I'm lying on grass. I grip the ground, feeling the grass and dirt on my palm.

"I'm sorry." I whisper again. This seems to be the only thing I keep saying…

I clench my teeth together from letting out another sob. I gather up all the strength I can and push myself off the ground. I only managed to get up on my knees. I fall back and sit on my butt. I look around me blankly. I'm at the park. Why is it that I always end up here when something bad like this happens?

My eyes sting again as I think about Seunghyun.

"I'm sorry, Seunghyun." I whisper again. I just had to leave. I didn't think, I just ran. He was so close. Closer than YoungBae ever has gone. A sharp pain in my heart sends me shaking again. I pull my legs up to my chest and I wrap my arms around them. YoungBae. Seunghyun. I was so close to kissing Seunghyun. What makes me uncontrollably shake is that when I felt his lips brush against mine… I pictured YoungBae. That's why I almost let it happen. Then I pictured Seunghyun… it almost made me let it happen, too. And this is what scares me.

I don't know anymore. I don't know what's left and right or what's up and down anymore. This is all too confusing. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should've stayed in the states. I was sort of fine all by myself…

Who am I kidding? I was so alone back in the states. But here, I'm actually with people… people who don't treat me like dirt. I'm grateful for the boys, but maybe I got too comfortable with them too fast. Maybe this is my punishment for trusting people too fast. I'm probably better off alone.


	42. Heartbroken Conclusions

Chapter 41: Heartbroken Conclusions... SPOV

I punch the brick wall, not caring if I break my knuckles or not. This is crazy! Why am I acting like this? I know I'm falling and I know I'm in deep, but I didn't know I would be in too deep. I shouldn't be like this. The side that rarely shows is beginning to come. And I think it's going to take over me permanently.

"I'm sorry, YoungBae…" I whisper. "I can't force myself to stop."

I straighten myself up and sigh. I clench my hands into fists as I start walking out of the alley and to the YG building. I don't think I should look for her. I should just give her space. Seeing her face would leave me even more heartbroken. Heartbroken…

Who knew I'd ever have that feeling? As if to prove the point, a sharp stab hits my heart. I tighten my fists as my eyes start to water. One drop falls down my cheek, eventually breaking me down. I release the hold on my fists and let my tears fall down effortlessly. I keep my head down, frustrated and embarrassed and sad at the same time. Why did I get myself into this? I had the choice to refuse, but I just had to agree for the sake of my friend.

I should blame it on YoungBae, for getting me into this mess. I should blame Charlotte, for making have those feelings. But I know that it was never their fault in the first place. All of it was my fault. It was my fault for bringing this down on me. I should have known better. But then again, I couldn't force myself to stop having feelings for Charlotte or I could have refused YG's plan. YG would've have understand…

But I agreed for YoungBae. I saw how he looked at Charlotte, how he was completely different with her. I knew he didn't have the guts to do anything because he didn't know that he lo—has feelings for her in the first place. He's never had a girlfriend, for crying out loud! And Charlotte… She looks so innocent, so pure. Well, it looks that way on the inside. It seems like she's hiding something, though. The two really haven't experienced this thing, and they're completely clueless.

I look up and realize I'm already in front of the YG building. I aggressively wipe away any tears. Nobody should see me like this. Hell, I don't think anybody has seen me cry before. After I make sure I don't give away any signs of tears, I go into the building. I take the elevator and look at my reflection. My eyes are still kind of puffy and red. I shrug it off.

People will probably think I haven't slept in days or something. Plus, I can always make up a lie. The elevator dings and the doors open. I step out and start walking towards our dorm. I wonder what the others are doing. They'll probably ask where Charlotte is.

As I walk down the hallway, I could see someone stumbling on the other end of the hall. I squint my eyes and realize that it's YoungBae. A whole wave of guilt goes over me as I take his appearance in. His eyes look so empty, so emotionless. He trips and he holds on to the wall. His cheeks look so hallow, he's white as a sheet. I suppress a shudder. One of his arms lazily goes back and forth as if he's some zombie.

Maybe he is a zombie. He looks so…dead. I take a sharp intake of breath.

That's when his eyes snap to my face.

And his face turns cold.

~O~O~

[TPOV]

"_I gave him my approval."_

The words go round and round in my head, as if a tornado was going around me. I trip and get a hold on to the wall. Too many thoughts… My brain could be fried for all I know. I can't even see clearly. Maybe I'm blind…

_"He asked if he could be with Charlotte."_

The words bounced back and forth in my head. YG gave Seunghyun hyung his approval. Hyung is allowed to date… he's been allowed for a while now. How come I didn't know this before? Why did YG lie to me? I'm so stupid!

Someone inhaling echoes through my ears and I snap my eyes toward the sound. My vision returns as I stare at the figure across the other end of the hall. My mind shuts down and my body turns on. I have no more thoughts; this is all my heart working. All my emotions come back just as instantly and build up inside me once again. I'm not going to hold back anymore.

He took her away and I can't live with that.

He stole her from me and that kills me.

Before I realized it, I was already face to face with Seunghyun hyung. It feels like my brain ran out of my head and my heart took control of everything. I didn't think, I just did. Letting all my feelings take over, I take in a deep breath as my eyes turn to slits.

I punched him.

Seunghyun hyung goes to the floor, rubbing his jaw. He looks up at me, shocked. He starts to stand up. I don't give him a chance and punch him right in the gut. He grunts and falls back on the floor.

"YoungBae…"

I take another hit at his cheek.

"You…" I choke, not able to say any more words. Instead, I kicked him in the stomach again. "You stole her!" I finally sputter out. I go for another punch, but he ends up blocking it. He manages to grab my wrist.

"YoungBae! Stop this!" He breathes. He tightens his grip on my wrist when I tried to struggle free. "You're not thinking straight!"

"The hell I'm not!" I snap as I pull my wrist free. I swing and manage to punch him right in the chest.

Seunghyun hyung stumbles back a few steps. "You're going to regret this later on!"

"How can you be so sure?" I shout. I swing once more, but he manages to get out of the way. He quickly brings up his fist and punches me in my face. I stumble back at the blow. I feel some liquid run down my lips. I wipe my hand across my lips. Blood. He freaking made me bleed! I lunge and grab him back the stomach. I tackle him down and punch his face.

Seunghyun hyung coughs and throws me off of him. I slide and hit my back against the wall. I grunt and get on all fours as I cough. I hear footsteps come closer to me. I look up and almost growl. Seunghyun hyung looks at me, his face angry. He kicks me in my gut. I fall back down and groan.

"I don't want to do this, YoungBae." He whispers.

"Why?" I cough. "Think you're not good enough?"

His face grows cold as grabs my shirt. He pulls me up and glares at me, anger evident in his eyes. I smirk.

"You think you're all high and mighty just because you have Charlotte? Think again. I think Charlotte just isn't seeing clearly these days." I sneer.

"You…" He growls as he throws me across the hallway.

I cough and struggle to get back up. He can't get rid of me easily.

"Hyung!" I hear someone shout. I ignore it and get back up. I lunge and hit his face again. Without giving him time to recover, I swing again and hit his right eye. He stumbles back as I smirk. That's going to leave a mark in the morning. I see Jiyong go over to Seunghyun hyung's side and hold him back. I feel two pairs of hands grab on to each of my arms.

I wave my arms around, hoping to get them off. I only focus my eyes on Seunghyun hyung. Seunghyun hyung stands up and wipes his face. He glares at me as he tries to free himself from Jiyong's grasp.

I myself turn around and glare at the two people restraining me.

"Hyung, snap out of it." Daesung shouts, worry in his eyes.

I feel my eyes turn to slits as I look back at Seunghyun hyung. "Let me go, Daesung! He needs to know what kind of pain I feel!" I shout as I try to free myself.

Seungri and Daesung tighten their grips on my arms.

"Hyung! Please, stop!" Jiyong yells. He wraps his arms around Seunghyun hyung, trying to get a good grip on him.

"Not until he knows what real pain feels like!" Seunghyun hyung shouts.

He finally manages to break free from Jiyong's grasp and he charges towards me. In one swift movement, he swings and I feel a sharp pain hit in my stomach. I groan and struggle to be free again.

"Let me go!" I snap. I whirl my arms around and the two let go. I quickly hit Seunghyun hyung at his jaw again.

"Stop it!" A higher voice screams.

I see Jiyong, Daesung, and Seungri freeze. Seunghyun hyung lunges for me and tackles me down to the floor. I ignore the familiar sounding voice and push Seunghyun hyung off of me.

I realize I'm breathing heavily and sweating bullets. But do I care? No, not really. Because this is me, fighting for something that might as well belong to someone else.

I don't think I can give up. Ever.


	43. A Struggle Between Two

Chapter 42: A Struggle Between Two... CPOV

"Stop it!" I shout, utterly shaken up.

They're fighting.

The boys who seem closer than family are fighting. They're fighting! YoungBae and Seunghyun are fighting! I stare wide-eyed at the scene. I can't even move. My legs won't work. In fact, my whole body shut down when I first saw Seunghyun take a hit at YoungBae. I see Jiyong, Daesung, and Seungri struggle to tear the two apart. Seunghyun tackles YoungBae down to the floor and YoungBae throws him off.

Daesung tries to take Seunghyun away from YoungBae, but Seunghyun roughly pushes him away. Daesung falls back and hits his head against the wall. As if someone threw a bucket of water at me, I instantly snap back. I quickly run over to Daesung and crouch down. I hold on to his arm with one hand and bring my other hand up to the back of his head.

"Noona." Daesung croaks as he weakly smiles. He shakes his head a little.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I inspect his head. I sigh in relief. He's not bleeding or anything.

"I'm fine. It just hurts." He clears his throat. I help him stand back up. His knees give out and I hold on to him. He leans on me. I shake my head. This won't do. He must have hit his head hard. I crouch back down and gently bring Daesung down with me. He sits down and leans his back against the wall.

"Stay here and don't move." I bite my lip. "Try to stay awake, just in case."

I hear him softly chuckle as I stand up. Jiyong and Seungri are still working hard. I feel a stab in my heart as I see Seunghyun punch YoungBae in the gut. I take two steps closer, subconsciously. But my heart squeezes when I see YoungBae push Seunghyun and throw him to the ground.

"Stop it!" I scream again. It's no use to scream. I know they can't hear me. They're too caught up. Why are they fighting in the first place? This is complete nonsense. These boys are practically brothers, for God's sake!

I then notice that I'm already close to the duo. YoungBae shoves Seunghyun and Seunghyun falls back towards me. I manage to catch him before he falls. Man, he's heavy. Seunghyun straightens back up and instantly lunges for YoungBae. I wrap my arms around his stomach and try all my freaking strength to hold him back. I wasn't strong enough. Seunghyun still manages to swing and hit YoungBae's face. I gasp and hold on tighter to Seunghyun as Jiyong runs over to help me.

"Charlotte." Jiyong breathes. "You shouldn't be here. You'll get hurt."

I shake my head stubbornly. "No. I want to help." I say. I quickly duck when I see Seunghyun's arm swing back wildly. Jiyong didn't have a chance to respond since Seunghyun broke free from our grasp.

"Stop it you two!" I yell. I know that it's no use, but it's worth a shot right?

The two ignore me and continue to throw punches. I frantically look at the scene, utterly scared as hell. I meet Seungri's eyes. He looks so scared… so shaken. I sprint over and peel YoungBae off of Seungri. I throw YoungBae over to Jiyong, who cleanly catches him. I know I shouldn't have done that, but come on! A maknae seeing his hyungs fight is not something to cheer about. Plus, Seungri looks so scared. He really is the youngest.

"Noona…" Seungri whispers, staring at his hyungs.

"Go over to Daesung. Keep him company for me, please." I gently push him towards Daesung. Seungri nods and takes a deep breath. Then calmly walks over to Daesung, avoiding the fighting duo. I mentally smile. He's trying to stay calm and strong. I hear a few grunts come from the others. I turn my head and see YoungBae elbow Jiyong in the gut. I gasp as I see Jiyong fold over, coughing. I run over to him. I wrap my arms around him and take a few steps away from the two.

I rub Jiyong's back as I stare at him in worry.

Jiyong shakes his head and weakly smiles. "I'm good."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I look up and stare at YoungBae and Seunghyun. My heart cracks as I see the two bruised up. Then I feel my brain leave my head. I straighten up. I take two steps forward, still watching.

I distinctly hear Jiyong call me name. I ignore him and focus all my senses on these two. Seunghyun roughly pushes YoungBae against the wall and Seunghyun quickly swings. I take a step forward. YoungBae manages to move away and shoves Seunghyun back. They start swinging at each other again. Every punch makes my heart crack. I'm surprised my heart is still alive. I see YoungBae wind up again.

That's when I snap.

As fast as I could, I jump in between the two. Next thing I know, I feel a sharp sting around my jaw and cheek… then I'm on the floor, coughing my insides out.

"Noona!" I hear someone shout. My head starts to pound. "Noona! Are you okay? Noona!" Someone yells in my ear.

Why is someone shouting? They need to stop… Stop. I start to see tiny black dots in my vision. I slowly close my eyes little by little.

"Charlotte! Don't close your eyes! Charlotte!" Someone else yells as they shake me. Why can't I close my eyes? Can't I rest? My head hurts and my face stings… Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. Hmm, I haven't seen YoungBae in a while. Maybe if I close my eyes I can think of… YoungBae!

I force my eyes open. Jiyong, Daesung, and Seungri's faces were hovering over me. I hear them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Noona." Daesung whispers. "Are you alright?"

I don't respond. I sit up and blink a couple of times. Jiyong, Daesung, and Seungri are on the floor with me. YoungBae and Seunghyun are standing a few feet away, just staring. I let my gaze linger on those two. One look at their faces and I've made my decision. I stand up, feeling my blood cool down. The other three stand up with me, holding on to me as if I'll collapse any time soon. Maybe I will; just not now. I have something to do. I hope what I'm about to do doesn't kill me first.

I meet Seunghyun's eyes. He looks shocked and…sad. I wonder why. My heart squeezes. I quickly look down and then lock eyes with YoungBae.

The look in his eyes makes me feel as if a million needles stab my heart. I feel my eyes sting. I turn my head and look away. I take a deep breath and shake away all the hands holding me up.

I meet all their eyes before turning my back and walking away.

I know exactly where I need to go.

I've made my decision, but I don't think I'll have the will to do it.

~O~O~

I look ahead of me, not really seeing anything. I wipe at my eyes, hoping I won't burst when I do this. I know this is going to be hard, but I don't think I have any other choice. It's tearing them apart… and I feel very guilty. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I open my eyes and slowly knock on the door three times.

"Come in." I hear a voice say.

I wrap my hand around the doorknob, but hesitate. I look over my shoulder and stare down the empty hall. I open the door and go inside before my body chooses to collapse.

"Ah~ Charlotte. What brings you here?"

My everything, I thought. My love for these boys is what brought me here.

~O~O~

[DPOV]

I quickly hide behind the wall as I see her look over her shoulder. Why is she here? Something's wrong. She just got hurt and yet she was so calm. This is what scares me. From what she told me about her past, her going calm when something really bad happens is something to watch out for. And that is what she's doing right now. That's why I'm scared to death. She's doing something… and for once, I don't know what.

Her face when she goes completely calm just freaks me out. I can't read her face. It's as if she lost all her emotions. I take a peek. She swiftly opens the door and goes inside. I step out from the wall and take a few steps forward. I look behind me, making sure nobody else is here. I hear the door click; she closed it. I go closer and press my ear against the door.

"I have to talk to you about something." I hear a high pitch voice say. This must be Charlotte.

"What is it?" I hear YG-shi reply. Silence. "Charlotte? What's the matter?"

I hear a sob, making my heart squeeze. "YG-shi…"

"Charlotte… What's the matter?"

I hear her take a deep breath. "No, I don't need any." I hear her take in another shaky breath. She mumbles something too low for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" YG-shi asks, his voice… in disbelief?

"I want to leave."


	44. Right Or Wrong

Chapter 43: Right Or Wrong... YGPOV

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I don't think I heard you right." I say, shock obvious in my voice.

She shakes her head slowly. "I'm sorry. But I need to leave."

I don't respond. I wasn't expecting this. What happened? I should've called Seunghyun again. Or I at least should've called YoungBae. I really wasn't expecting this… Aishh! I'm too dumbfounded to even think clearly. Then something catches my attention.

"You want to or need to?" I abruptly ask.

"Huh?"

I rise from my chair and place my hands on my desk. I meet her eyes steadily. "You want to leave or you need to leave?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

Her eyes widen as if she realized that slip-up. She avoids my eyes and looks down. I see her tug on the hem of her shirt. She doesn't say anything. Silence grows thick in the room. I slowly sit back down in my chair, feeling an inkling of hope. I wonder what happened…

Charlotte inhales, breaking the silence. She strongly meets my gaze.

"Both." She says.

I pause. I wasn't expecting this either. Is it just me or does Charlotte have that certain charm where she's full of surprises? What does she mean? She wants to leave, but she also needs to. What did the boys do?

"YG-shi…" She murmurs. "Will you let me leave?"

I pause once again. I sigh and entwine my hands together, resting my hands on the desk. I have to look at the bigger picture. Pushing personal problems aside, there's still the MV. And I bet a lot of people have seen pictures of Charlotte already. If I just let her leave then I know they'll hunt her down either way. Plus, they won't leave her alone. But, her leaving must be personal… YoungBae.

I mentally sigh. I haven't seen him since he barged in my office. I don't think I have any other choice.

"Well, Charlotte, if that's what you want…" I hesitate. "Then I'll let you go."

I see her shoulders slump and the emotions in her eyes die. She solemnly nods as she stands up.

"Thank you, YG-shi." She says, her voice dead.

I let out a sigh. "I'll have someone pack your stuff and ship it back to your home in the states. You'll have less stuff to carry." I rub my forehead, feeling suddenly tired. She slightly bows and swiftly and silently walks out the door, closing the door behind her.

"I hope the boys won't let you go." I sigh once more. "Not unless you leave without telling them…"

[CPOV]

I walk silently down the stairs, taking my time. I rub my eyes. I don't think I can stop my tears anymore. I actually thought YG would tell me to stay. I really kept my hopes up for it. I can see that YG really is kind hearted, despite what might happen to his franchise. I stop walking and plainly stare at my feet. I feel completely guilty that I might be the cost of the MV failing. I hope that doesn't happen. I really wish the best for them. It's just that… I got too close with the boys. I should've kept it an employee-friendly relationship. How stupid I am.

I lean my back against the wall and stare at the ceiling. I try to swallow.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. Teardrops fall down my cheeks, one after another. I grab my chest, the place where my heart is falling apart. My knees give out and I slide down the wall, sobbing. I take a glance up and down the stairs, making sure nobody is there.

"I'm sorry, boys." I whisper again. I clutch my chest tighter. Why am I always apologizing? Am I really that pathetic? I scoff and bitterly smile. Maybe I am. I reach out and grab the railing. I pull myself up, my knees shaking. My stomach turns and my throat constricts. I weakly start walking down the stairs, suddenly wanting to get out of the building. I need air… I need air.

From forcing my feet to run, I miss two steps and fall. I fall down with my head first then roll down to the bottom. I roughly hit the wall with a loud bang. I bite down on my tongue to prevent me from screaming. My jaw starts to sting violently. Yeah, I'm really pathetic. I rest my hand on the floor and feel a sharp pressure.

"Aishh…" I hiss as I pull my hand up. I mentally groan as I see red liquid spill out from my palm. Aishh! A small cut on my hand… how in the world could I get a cut from the floor? I angrily wipe away the tears in my eyes and look down. What the heck? Why would someone leave broken glass pieces on the floor in the middle of the stairs?

Then something red calls my attention. I look down my shirt. I jump to my feet and stare at my shirt. Bloodstains? I glance at my palm again. It's not even bleeding much. My jaw starts to sting even more. I hold on to my jaw, hissing at the pain. Could one punch from YoungBae really hurt that much? Well, it was from YoungBae… Aishh! I shouldn't think like that. My stupidity brought that on me.

I suddenly feel something roll down my arm. I take my hand away. I gasp, the sound echoing throughout the empty stairwell. I wipe at my jaw again; more blood stains my hand. Oh hell! I carefully avoid the rest of the glass and run down the stairs, forgetting my emotional problems.

I see a back exit. I hold on to my jaw as I look left and right, making sure nobody will be able to see me. When I felt reassured, I quickly run outside. I pause and inhale the air. I let out a huge breath. That's much better. I glance at my hand again. I look away in disgust. I should've gone to the bathroom first. I don't know what I look like right now. I probably look repulsive.

"Miss?"

I turn around. It's the boys' driver. He gasps and runs over to me. He takes me hand away and inspects my jaw. He mutters something in Korean. He reaches in his back pocket and takes out a small towel. He wipes my hands clean and smiles kindly at me.

"Thank you." I mumble, looking down. Like I said, I don't know what I look like. I've been punched, I've cried way too much, I've practically killed my heart, and I've already bled enough to fill a freaking bag.

He says something in Korean. I hear the word hospital and doctor in it. He hands me the towel and I quickly press it against my jaw. He leads me towards the black van and opens the passenger door. He kindly smiles again and gestures for me to go inside. I climb in and press the towel harder on my jaw, hoping I won't make a mess in here. In a few seconds, the driver was already in his side and speeding off. We sat in silence and he didn't ask me anything. I was grateful for that.

After a few minutes, we arrive at the hospital. The driver rushes to my side and opens my door. He helps me out and we walk in the hospital. A nurse at the front desk runs to help as she sees me. She says something in Korean. The driver responds for me. She nods in understanding. She says something else and sends the driver off.

"He'll stay here with out until you're all fixed up." She tells me. She smiles at me and I return her smile weakly. I really don't feel any emotions right now, and I seriously don't want to smile at all. Not with what happened today.

The nurse sets me in a room and goes off to get some supplies. She comes back a few minutes later.

"What time is it?" I ask as she starts cleaning up the blood on my face. I bite my tongue as I feel the alcohol sting the cut.

She glances at her watch swiftly. "Almost two in the morning."

My eyes widen. Seriously? How come I didn't notice any of this? Oh right, I was too busy with the crap life threw at me. Another sharp sting on my jaw makes me bite down harder on my tongue.

"You look familiar." The nurse mutters.

"I do?" I ask. She finally stops cleaning and inspects the cut. She then meets my eyes.

"Like I've seen you before…." She trails off. "Ah!" She exclaims after a while. "I saw you online!"

"Excuse me?"

She nods eagerly. "I've seen pictures of you with Big Bang!"

I pause. I mentally smack my forehead. Of course! I completely forgot about my "dates" with them… except for YoungBae. My heart turns and squeezes. I nod. "Right." I mutter.

I see her jump up and down slightly. "I'm such a big fan of them. Tell me, what are they like?"

"Um…" I hesitate. Well, they're pretty much amazing. They'll make you wonder what they can't do because they are close to perfect… I feel my eyes sting. I blink rapidly as I look down. "They're exactly what most of their fans see them: amazingly perfect in every way. You'll practically die if you leave them." I whisper.

[DPOV]

"Noona!" I yell. No answer. I pull out the extra keys to her room and barge in. I go in the living room. She's not there. I go down the hall and take a peek in the bathroom. Empty. I quickly go to her bedroom. Nothing! I check every room; slamming the doors every time I find nothing.

"Noona, you can't leave…" I whisper. I run out of her room, looking left and right. I sprint downstairs and go to the front desk. The receptionist smiles kindly at me. "Have you seen a girl go through here?" I ask her.

"I've only seen Teddy-shi leave through here." She says.

I bow to her and say a quick thanks as I frantically rush outside. I quickly look left and right down the streets then cross it and run to the park. I glance at my watch. It's 2:15 in the morning. The park is completely deserted. Charlotte isn't even here. Where else would she go? She already has a room here in the YG building and the park is only close. Are there any other places she can go to?

Not unless she's planning to leave tonight…

Aishh! I scratch my head and go back inside. "Can you call our driver?" I ask the receptionist.

"Um," She bites her lip. "I saw him leave with a girl in the passenger seat. It looked like she was hurt. I saw a lot of blood on her arm and shirt. I think it was that girl you boys have been going out with."

I stare at her. Charlotte is hurt? She looked fine when I saw her with YG-shi… Well, she looked fine physically kind of. My mind goes to YoungBae hyung. He just punched the girl he has feelings for.

God, I wonder what's on his mind right now.


	45. Foolish Assumptions

Chapter 44: Foolish Assumptions... TPOV

I hit her.

I literally punched her. How can I be so stupid! I felt her there with us. I felt that electricity I've been yearning for three days now. Why did I ignore her like that? I should've known it was Charlotte…

I let my head fall into my hands. I sigh out of frustration and depression. What happened to me? I completely lost it. Seunghyun hyung was kind of right. I do regret it. If I calmed down, I wouldn't have fought with Seunghyun hyung and I wouldn't have hurt Charlotte. I groan. This is all my fault. My feelings got the best of me. I almost died right then and there when I saw her fall to the ground, coughing. I can't believe I just froze. At the time, it felt right to freeze and just watch. But now, I feel like strangling myself for doing it.

I wonder where Charlotte went. I shudder from the memory. Seeing that cold and calm expression in her eyes… I clutch on to my head, wanting it to stop. After Charlotte walked away, we all just stared at her retreating figure. We even stayed like that when we couldn't even see her anymore. After a few minutes, Daesung silently follows after her. He didn't even meet any of our eyes and he didn't say a word.

I shudder once more. I remember us going back to our dorm one by one. I was last. I was contemplating on whether I should follow the two, but I thought better of it. I shouldn't make things worse; I've done enough for today. Now we're all here, in our dorm except for Daesung who's still missing. All of us went back to our own rooms, not muttering a single word to each other. I feel so damn bad! I still can't believe I did all of this! I really feel like dying…

I can't take this. It's too quiet here. I stand up and walk out of our dorm. I don't think the others would care about me right now. As I was about to go down the stairs, I bump into YG-shi. I take a few steps back and bow.

"Sorry." I mumble.

YG nods. He stares intensely at my face. "Where are you off to, YoungBae?"

I shrug. "The park." Actually, I just want to leave this building for a while. I need air. I need some time to think.

YG nods again. "Are you going with somebody?"

I shake my head, my thoughts going to Charlotte. I wish I were going with somebody. It's too bad she walked away because I punched her. I scoff bitterly under my breath. I'm an idiot.

"I see." He murmurs. He turns around and walks back towards his office. He suddenly turns around and asks, "YoungBae…" He hesitates. "You didn't happen to run into Charlotte, have you?"

I felt my shoulders slump and my heart drop as I think of her again. I haven't seen her for three whole days and when I finally do see her, she's on the ground coughing her insides out because I hurt her…

"No." I say, my voice lower than a whisper. "No, I haven't."

Without letting YG have a chance to reply, I turn my back and walk down the stairs with tears falling down my cheeks.

~O~O~

How'd I get to the park? I look left and right. I look behind me and see the YG building close by. Huh, I must be really out of it today. I reach up and wipe away any remaining tears from my eyes and cheeks. I see some small movement at the corner of my eyes. I look right and see a figure sticking out of a tree.

"Daesung?" I ask as I squint my eyes to see him better. "What are you doing back there?"

Daesung steps out. He brings his hand up to the back of his head and chuckles nervously. "Just needed some air."

I nod. I'm still not buying this. It seems like he's hiding something.

"What are you doing here, hyung?" Daesung asks, looking down.

I shrug. "Just needed some space to think."

Daesung snaps his head up and meets my eyes. He quickly looks away after a few seconds. Daesung is definitely hiding something. What was that in his eyes? Sadness? Anxiety? It could be both for all I know. I'm surprised he's even talking to me in a friendly way. I bet the others would shout at me.

Daesung takes a step to the side. "Well, I'll be leaving you…"

"Dae—" I say. But he's already walking away. I take a step forward, about to stop him. Instead, I stop myself. I sigh. I did say I wanted some space to think… I really am an idiot. Is there someone else in this world that's pathetic as me?

I sit down on the floor, away from crowds. I let my head fall in my head again. My eyes start to sting. I take in a deep breath and look up at the sky, blinking away the tears forming.

"Babo." I whisper. "Such foolishness."

~O~O~

[SPOV]

I lie down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I wonder where YoungBae went, where Daesung went, and where Charlotte went…

I sit up and rub my eyes. It was shocking to see YoungBae hurt her. But then again, I can tell YoungBae was just as surprised. I couldn't blame him. Charlotte does have a knack for surprising people. I still wonder where she went. I stand up and pace back and forth. Aishh! Why can't I stay still? I growl in frustration and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. Damn. I look bad. I lightly touch my right eye and instantly pull back. Jeez. YoungBae hit me pretty good; looks like I'm going to have a black eye later on.

I turn on the faucet and wash my face with cold water. Ah, that feels good. I'll probably take a shower later. I wonder what Jiyong and Seungri are doing…

I walk out of the bathroom and take a peek in Seungri's room. He's not there. Hmm, did he leave, too? I was about to open Jiyong's room when I hear Seungri's voice through the door. I pause and press my ear against the door.

"Jiyong hyung…" I hear Seungri whisper, making me strain to hear. "I'm scared."

"What do you have to be scared about?" I hear Jiyong say, trying to sound nonchalant. I'm sure Jiyong is just as shaken up about this as Seungri.

"Seunghyun hyung and YoungBae hyung… what they just did out there…" Seungri sniffs. "Do you think it'll tear us apart?"

I felt my eyes widen. What is he saying? Of course it won't tear us apart! We're closer than that…right? I walk away from the door before I could hear Jiyong's response. I sadly go back to my room and stand in the middle. I look around my surroundings. Nothing seems right. This emotional side took over me. I knew it right when YoungBae hissed at me about being all high and mighty just because I had Charlotte. I'm sorry that I hurt YoungBae, physically and emotionally, but… this all seems like a game now. And usually, games like this don't have happy endings.

I hope this isn't one of those games…

~O~O~

[CPOV]

"It isn't anything serious, Charlotte."

I smile weakly at the doctor. "That's a relief."

He nods. "You're very lucky. If that piece of glass cut deeper then that would've been critical." He gently holds my chin and raises my head up to get a better glance at my cut. "Because it seems that there was already a bruise here before the glass cut it." He lightly touches my jaw. I hiss and lower my head. I hear him chuckle under his breath.

"Are you sure nothing happened before you got this cut?" He asks again.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Because it looks like you got punched…" He murmurs. I look down at my lap, hiding my face. I rub at my eyes, trying not to let tears fall. "And you look like you've gone through a lot. Stress isn't very good for beautiful young girls like you."

"Can you read people, too, sir?" I joke as I look up.

He chuckles lowly. "Ani. But really do look like you've gone through a lot."

I try to nonchalantly shrug. "It's something not to be worried about." I wave it off. I hop off the bed and wipe my hands on my jeans. "May I leave now, sir?"

The doctor stands up as well. He smiles kindly. "Yes. Just make sure you have it bandaged well. It'll heal pretty soon, but it might leave a scar."

"It's better than what I expected." I curl my lips up to a smile as I shake his hand. "Thank you." I bow. He slightly bows and waves as he goes into another room.

I sigh as I gently touch my jaw. It does have a bandage on it, but at least it isn't huge. I look down at my shirt. Ugh, disgusting. I look back up and walk to the lobby. The nurse that helped me gives me a cheerful wave as I exit the building. At least there're some people happy these days.

I stop and stand right in front of the hospital door. I place my hands on my hips as I look up at the sky.

Where do I go now?


	46. Scrambled Thoughts

Chapter 45: Scrambled Thoughts... CPOV

Where am I?

I wasn't even paying attention at all. I was just walking. Then I see the mall and I sigh. I bring my hands up to my hair and pull on it. Aishh! I feel so stupid… so useless. I can't believe I'm this far already. I should go back before night falls. Who knows what might be lurking at night?

I start running. I was already at the park when I stop. Where am I supposed to go, really? The boys persuaded YG to get me a room close to their dorm at the YG building. So, I'm guessing that hotel room is not under my name anymore. But I asked to leave… So, where exactly am I living? I smile bitterly. Living. I feel dead. I look down the road and stare at the YG building. YG-shi really didn't tell me when I'd be leaving and I don't know if all my stuff is gone already. I sigh. I guess I'm going to have to find out.

I start jogging towards the YG building, hoping not to run into any of the boys.

~O~O~

[TPOV]

Is that Charlotte?

I squint my eyes and focus on the figure. I can't see her face clearly, but that person does have her hair. And those clothes are similar to the ones Seunghyun hyung bought her. I see the girl turn around. I gasp as I look at her shirt. Is that blood? I shake my head. No, that's can't be Charlotte. She wasn't bleeding the last time I saw her… The last time I hurt her. Not unless something happened to her after.

I continue to watch the girl anyway. Okay, so it's 50/50. This might or might not be Charlotte. The girl looks down the road and stares… at the YG building? I stand up from the ground and squint my eyes more.

After a few minutes, the girl starts sprinting towards the YG building…

Omo! Is this really Charlotte? I start running after her. Now, as I'm closer, I look at her back. She really does have that hair Charlotte does, and well, she does have Charlotte's body. I mean, come on. I have seen and held Charlotte before. She quickly turns her head around. I swiftly hide behind a tree and wait until she's a bit farther. She goes in the YG building. I run after her.

Once I get to the front desk, I ask the receptionist, "Have you seen a girl go through here?"

The receptionist looks behind her for a few seconds and turn back to me, not meeting my eyes. "No, I haven't. I've only seen Daesung come back in after a while."

I raise my eyebrows. "Daesung? You mean he did something here?"

"He was asking if I saw a girl go through here. Like what you asked. I told him I didn't see anybody. He then tells me to get your van." She replies, looking down at her desk. So, Daesung was looking for Charlotte. That means Daesung doesn't know where Charlotte is either.

"And what did you tell him?"

She shakes her head. "I told him that I saw your driver with a girl in the passenger seat. I think he was going to take her to the hospital. She looked hurt; she was bleeding a lot. I—"

I start running up the stairs, elevators are for patient people. I'm not patient lately. I was about to go another set of stairs when I see broken glass pieces on the floor. I stare at it; something about this worries me. I shake my head and continue to go up. I barge into our dorm. Jiyong, Seungri, and Seunghyun hyung were in the living room. They stare at me, but I focus on Jiyong.

"Have you seen Daesung?" I ask, a little breathless.

Jiyong shakes his head. "He—"

I run back out the dorm before he could finish. I rapidly walk over to the room we got for Charlotte. I turn the doorknob frantically. Aishh! If only Daesung was here, he has the extra key to her place. I knock on the door three times. No answer. I knock it once more. Nothing. I continue knocking on the door countless times, not knowing what else to do.

"YoungBae." I feel a hand on my shoulder. The person pulls me away from the door. "What's the matter?" Jiyong, who pulled me away from the door, asks.

I rub my eyes again, hoping my tears aren't visible. "Have you seen Charlotte?"

"Ani. Why, hyung?" Seungri asks behind Jiyong.

I shake my head. I wave off Jiyong's hand on my shoulder. I make my way towards our dorm. Seunghyun hyung was standing in the doorway and I stop in my tracks. We stare at each other, silent. Seunghyun hyung reaches up and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, YoungBae." He whispers. His eyes full of sadness and… is that guilt? I didn't stay longer to find out.

I take his hand off my shoulder. "Yeah? Well, I'm surprised." I snap. He moves out of the way as I walk through him and go straight to my room. I plop down on my bed, lying on my stomach. I bury my face in my pillow. I instinctively inhale. A small crash of disappointment hits me, as I don't smell her scent anymore.

"No. I need to talk to him." I hear Seunghyun hyung say.

"Hyung, I don't think—"

"I won't do anything and neither will YoungBae. I just want to talk to him." He interrupts. After a few minutes of silence, I hear a knock on my door.

"Leave me alone." I say quietly into my pillow. I don't think I want to talk to hyung right now. But then again, I need to apologize for hitting him and such. He's just making it so hard. YG's words are still repeating in my head and whenever I see Seunghyun hyung, I think of Charlotte… and how I can't have her now that hyung does. I hear my door open then close. I stay still.

I hear a few footsteps then I feel some weight at the end of my bed. I then feel a hand on my leg.

"YoungBae," Seunghyun hyung murmurs.

"What do you want?" I ask; my voice muffled from the pillow.

"I really am sorry." He whispers.

"Really?" I snap as I sit up, shaking his hand off my leg. I meet his eyes. "Are you just saying that?"

"No," He replies. "I really mean it."

I snort. "Yeah, right. Tell me the truth, hyung. You knew my feelings for Charlotte all along, right?" He nods, looking down at his lap. "And how long have you figured it out?" I ask, an edge to my voice.

"Since the day Charlotte made us breakfast. The time when we were fighting with flour in the kitchen."

"And you still asked YG to be with her?" I ask, sounding slightly hysterical.

He snaps his head up and meets my eyes, pure shock in his eyes. What is that supposed to mean? Is he playing with me? The surprise in his eyes fade away and hyung frowns. He nods. I clench my hands into fists, restraining myself.

"You took her away." I whisper as I look down, my eyes watering. I let out a shaky breath. "You have her heart…" I lower my voice.

I see hyung shake his head rapidly. "No," He says, his voice low. "I don't hold her heart."

~O~O~

[SPOV]

"E-excuse me?" YoungBae asks, his voice full of surprise.

I sigh. "Did you actually think I could call her mine already?"

"I…." He trails off.

"YoungBae," I hesitate. I stare at him. He looks so…sad. With him looking down and his shoulders slumped. I sigh once more, feeling my heart hurt. I did all this for YoungBae in the first place. I just got myself carried away… I blink my eyes rapidly and look up at the ceiling. For YoungBae, I thought. A lump forms in my throat. I quickly clear my throat and look back at YoungBae. I see him looking at me under his eyelashes. He quickly looks back down. "Trust me. I don't think I ever got a hold of her heart." I whisper, my eyes stinging from my own words.

"But, you asked YG-shi to be with her…" He croaks. I hear his voice break. "And he gave you his approval so—"

"YoungBae." I cut him off. "Have you really thought about this? And I mean _really _thought about it? Just because I…" I cough. "I asked YG to be with her doesn't really mean anything." A tear escapes and rolls down my cheek. Yeah, I thought bitterly, it doesn't mean anything. Just being next to her side means my whole being. Am I really that good of a liar? I swiftly wipe away the drop and continue, "Sure, you've heard YG's side and you've heard my side, but have you ever thought about Charlotte's side?"

YoungBae snaps his head up, tears sliding down his cheeks. A sharp stab hits my heart as I take him in. Does this really affect him that much? I didn't know how much pain this would cause all of us.

"Think about it." I say as I rise up from his bed.

I walk out the door without another glance.


	47. A Sincere Sun

Chapter 46: A Sincere Sun… CPOV

"Charlotte…" YG-shi murmurs. "Are you sure about leaving?"

I nod as I avoid his eyes.

"Well, then, I guess there's nothing else I can do." He sighs. "I already booked a flight for you. You'll be leaving next week."

My heart drops as I hear his words. There it is. My deadline. I'll be leaving next week. I nod again, not trusting my voice.

"All your stuff will be gone by tomorrow. But, we'll only leave one of your suitcases. So, I suggest you change out of those bloody clothes and put on something more comfortable." He scratches his head. "I guess you can sleep in your place for the rest of the week." He then mutters something too low for me to hear.

I nod once more. I stand up and slightly bow. I start to make my way towards the door.

"Wait just one more minute, Charlotte." YG-shi calls. I stop, not turning around. "Are you really sure about leaving?" He asks once more, something I can't place in his voice.

I clear my throat. "I'm sorry about all this, YG-shi." I mumble. "But something just came up and I have to leave. I'm really sorry about not being able to do the music video."

YG lets out a long sigh. "I know, Charlotte, I know. But if you have to, then you have to." He hesitates. "Charlotte…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you—Ani. Have you seen any of the boys?"

I freeze. Does YG know about the boys fighting? No, he couldn't have, right? He hasn't mentioned anything about it so far.

"No," I breathe. "I haven't." I close my eyes tight as my heart squeezes from the lie. I hear YG sigh then mutter something under his breath.

"Charlotte, are you going to tell the boys about your leaving?"

"No." My voice breaks.

~O~O~

I close the door behind me and slowly slide down until I hit the floor. I saw YoungBae… Right after I leave YG's office, I quickly hid behind a wall as I saw YoungBae pounding against my door. Seeing him made my eyes water in the first place. I don't bother and turn on the lights. I think it's better if I see nothing right now. I reach up and lock the door before I bury my face in my hands. This is insane. I shouldn't be able to cry anymore. Isn't there a limit to crying?

A faint, bright yellow light illuminates some parts of the place. I look up and stare at the window. The sun is rising. It must be 6 in the morning now. It's amazing that I haven't slept at all yet. Actually, it's amazing how people are still awake. I wonder if the boys are awake… I let out a long sigh as I feel my eyes sting. I continue looking out the window, watching the sunrise. I can't tell the boys that I'm leaving. Leaving them is hard enough in the first place.

But I should leave. That fight between YoungBae and Seunghyun could've torn them apart… that fight feels like it's been years ago now. I shouldn't have gotten close to YoungBae or the others. I should've stayed on a friendly basis. Did my heart really have to take over? Why couldn't have my mind done all the work? I thought I learned my lesson about following my heart years ago. Can these things just come back in a blink of an eye?

As if the sun was reading my thoughts, I break out of my thoughts and blink. With just one blink, the sun completely lights up the whole place. I feel the sides of my lips curl up as I look around the room; everything touched and warmed by the light. I stand up and walk over to the window. I unlock the window and pull it up. I stick my head out the window and angle my face up to the sun.

I close my eyes and bask in the warmth it gives me. A soft breeze comes and easily lifts up my hair off my shoulders. I wish I could feel like this all the time, every day and every night.

I wish the sun could be mine, to wrap me with its' warmth and caress me with it's cool breeze.

~O~O~

"That's it?" He asks in disbelief. "You're going to leave just like that?"

I shake my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please," I plead. "It's not what you think."

"I can't believe you!" He shouts, making me flinch. "To think I fell for you."

"YoungBae…" I sob. "Please."

"Please what?" He growls. "You think I'm going to forgive you? Think again."

I don't say anything. I just stare at him, silently pleading with my eyes. He looks away and turns around.

"Just leave." He says, ending the conversation completely.

I run after him anyway. I scream his name over and over again until my knees give out. I wrap my arms around myself as if it'll help me keep myself together.

"I'm sorry, YoungBae." I whisper, trying to see through my tears. "I fell for you, too…"

I gasp and sit up, trying to breathe. My hand goes up and clutches my chest. I blink countless times as I try to look around. Why is everything so dark? I frantically rub my eyes and take another look around the room. Everything is still black. Am I going blind or something? I feel around me. I feel a blanket and pillows. Bed.

I feel my shoulders slump as it finally hits me.

"It was just a dream." I whisper as an image of YoungBae walking away pops into my mind. I rub my eyes again, feeling water land on my fingertips. Have I been crying? I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I hold on tighter as I recall my dream.

"Nightmare is more like it." I mutter as a drop goes down my cheek.

It felt so real. Real enough to make me scared. What if he does find out that I'm leaving? What if he snaps at me like in my nightmare? I hug my knees tighter as a sob escapes my lips. What if all of the boys found out and they'll start hating me? I shakily reach up and wipe my forehead; feeling more drops on my hand. I'm sweating. I'm crying. I'm a mess.

I weakly climb out of bed and touch the wall to guide me. I look down; looking straight and staring at the darkness is too sickening. It feels like as if it'll pull me in any second. I finally find a light switch. I flip on the lights and squint as I look around the room I'm in. I'm in the kitchen, just where I need to be. I stumble over to the fridge and take out a water bottle. I shakily open it and gulp it all down instantly. I finish up the bottle with a soft sigh. I leave the empty bottle on the counter and go to the living room.

Why is it so dark? Isn't it the afternoon by now? I glance at the clock. My eyes widen as I read the time. I walk over and stare out the window. It can't be 11 p.m. already, right? The sky outside says otherwise. Just like my place, the night sky is completely pitch black. I actually slept for a whole day? When I fell asleep, it was only 7 a.m.! I rub my eyes once more, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. I sit on the sofa and stare out the window, the room full of shadows because of the dim lighting in the kitchen.

I don't think I can go back to sleep after that nightmare. Actually, I don't want to go back to sleep. I lean back against the sofa and pull my legs up to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs, as I look at all the shadows in the darkness.

"What should I do now?" I whisper, the question meaning more than just about how to spend my time throughout the night.


	48. Missing Pieces

Chapter 47: Missing Pieces... TPOV

Another day, another no show.

I sigh as I stare up the ceiling in the dark. It's already 12:30 a.m. and I just can't sleep. Did Charlotte just get off the radar the whole day? No one's seen her since this morning. I want to apologize to her… Hell, I want to do something more than apologize.

I sit up in my bed. Apparently, the others are out of it, too. Jiyong and Seungri are still bickering, but it isn't their usual playful banter. Seunghyun hyung stayed in his room the whole day. And I didn't have enough courage to knock on his door and apologize. I sigh once more; I have to apologize to everybody actually. And Daesung… He came back to our dorm 9 a.m. I watched him walk around the dorm with shoulders slumped and eyes dead.

He stayed in the kitchen for a while, so my curiosity got the best me. I went and looked through the door. I found him leaning on the counter, staring blankly at the opposite wall. I could practically see gears turning with him thinking so much. I wanted to talk to him so bad… I still do. Aishh!

I hop out of my bed and walk out of my room, my hand trailing on the wall. Why is it so damn dark tonight? I tiptoe to the kitchen, but stop in my tracks. The kitchen lights are already on, and the kitchen door is closed. I press my ear against the door and only hear feet shuffling and someone muttering so low. I grab the doorknob and abruptly open the door.

The person jumps and freezes in his tracks.

"What are you doing, Daesung?" I ask. He must have been pacing back and forth with his phone in his hand. I see Daesung grip the phone tighter.

"Just wanted to get water." Daesung says, weakly smiling. There it goes again. He's lying.

I raise my eyebrow. "Really? Then why do you need your phone?"

"I-I needed a light to s-see." He stutters.

"Really? Then why don't I see a glass of water anywhere?"

Daesung looks around, looking like I caught him taking my money. At the corner of my eyes, I see him grip his phone even tighter.

"Why do you really have your phone, Daesung?" I ask, my eyes turning into slits, as I grow suspicious. He shakes his head once and doesn't look at me. "Daesung," I say softly. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Daesung sighs. "I know that, hyung. But…" He hesitates. "It's just complicated."

"I know there's something you're not telling me." I say, making it more like a statement than a question.

He sighs once more. "Yes, there is." He bites his lip. "But I don't think it's my business to tell." He adds when he sees me open my mouth.

I look down at my feet, clenching and unclenching my fists. Why is he making it so difficult? Then something pops into my mind.

"Did Charlotte—" I choke. I close my eyes tightly as I remember the receptionist's words. "Did Charlotte get hurt?" I say, my voice hoarse. Did I really make the right choice on bringing her up? Just thinking about her kills me enough already.

"How'd you know about that?" Daesung says, surprise evident in his voice.

I snap my head back up and meet his eyes. "You mean she really did get hurt?" I say, my surprise matching his.

His eyes widen as if he realized he made a mistake. "I-I…Um…"

"Tell me the truth." I say, clenching my teeth. "Did Charlotte really did get hurt?"

Daesung looks away and nods slowly. "I heard she did get hurt, but I haven't seen her." Daesung stops. I stare at him as he bites down on his bottom lip. He's not telling me something and now I know it's about Charlotte. My heart wracks as the scene of her on the floor comes back to my mind.

"I tried to find her." Daesung whispers, bringing me back to reality. "But I just couldn't. I went to the hospital. They didn't reveal anything to me at all even if they know about her. I even asked our driver. He refused to spill anything even if I told him what I heard."

I stare blankly at Daesung. Why are they protecting Charlotte? Did something bad happen to her?

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I mumble as I walk out of the kitchen. I quickly put on my shoes and walk out of our dorm. I subconsciously walk down the hall and turn right. I head over to her door and manage to hold the doorknob before I stop myself. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she'll shout at me and say she hates me?

My heart drops as the thought comes into my mind. I shouldn't think about that. Maybe she'll forgive me… I shake my head. How could she forgive me if I hurt her?

I sigh and reluctantly let go of the doorknob. I turn my back and head out of the building instead. Leaving my heart with her just in case.


	49. Late Recognitions

Chapter 48: Late Recognitions... CPOV

A week has passed…

And it feels like I haven't even set a step outside of my room. I mean I have been out every once in a while, but I always had to sneak out around midnight through 3 in the morning. I haven't been sleeping well these past few days, and that's probably because I know my deadline is near. Plus, I'm scared of falling asleep now. I get nightmares…about him leaving me, about him hating me.

And I'm scared of running into one of the boys. I haven't even seen a glimpse of them since… I don't even remember anymore. That last time seemed like centuries apart already.

I walk into the living room and look at my surroundings. All my stuff is gone; they were picked up last Wednesday. And I'll be leaving on Thursday. Today's Tuesday, so that means I only have one day left.

One day…

What I would give just to see him again. To see his shy smile, his crescent eyes… I shake my head, clearing away the figure forming in my mind. I look at the clock. It's already 2:34 a.m. I slip on my shoes and open the door silently. I slip my head through the crack and look left and right down the halls. The coast is clear. I walk out and softly close my door. I look behind me once again just to make sure and proceed to walk out of the building.

I've been going to the park every once in a while. But I've been mostly going back to that meadow. I know it's far, but it passed the time a little. Plus, I found an even bigger lake with a small waterfall behind some trees close by. I start jogging.

I miss the boys deeply, but I can't do anything about it now. I'll be leaving soon, and I won't see them again. If I see them one last time… I'll break. I know I'll breakdown in front of them. And I'm tired of being weak. I wasted all of that last week. I wonder how he's doing… I sigh as I start to slow down.

YoungBae. Every part of me is just yearning for him. With those lonely, sleepless nights, I've had a lot of thoughts. And I've figured it out. I don't know why I haven't figured it out before, when everything was going fine.

I'm in love with him.

And what a late realization that was.

~O~O~

[TPOV]

"Hyung, don't you think you should sleep just for tonight?"

I shake my head as I focus on tying my shoes.

"But, hyung, you've been going out late at night for days now. Don't you feel a bit tired?"

I sigh as I stand up from the bed. "I'm sorry, Daesung. But I just can't sleep at night. You know that." I start to walk towards my closet.

"You're going to try and find her again, aren't you?" He says, making me stop in my tracks. "Hyung, just because you supposedly saw her one night doesn't—"

"Don't." I whirl around and look Daesung straight in the eyes. "Don't say it doesn't matter because it matters everything to me." I sigh, calming myself down. "I know I saw her, Daesung. I'm sure of it." My eyes sting as I remember staring into familiar brown eyes even if it was just for a second.

"Then why haven't you seen her since then?" Daesung explodes. "Then why haven't we seen her through the days? How is it that she's never in her place whenever you're standing there every night?" His voice cracks at the end.

I stare wide-eyed at Daesung as he closes his eyes and tries to calm down. I've never seen Daesung snap like that. He slowly sits down on my bed as I see him rub his eyes.

"It's not fair." I hear him say, his voice lower than a whisper. He then mutters something else too low for me to hear.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask as I slowly make my way towards the door. As much as I want to know what he's keeping, I know he's not going to tell me. He shakes his head.

I sigh, "See you later then." I open the door and tiptoe out our dorm, not wanting to wake the others. Even if it's been days already and we haven't seen Charlotte, Daesung still won't tell me what he's been hiding. And when he snapped back there… That's not like him.

I come face to face with a door. I press my ear against the door and grow still as I try to listen in. Maybe she's sleeping? I knock on her door three times. No answer. I sigh as I linger there for a while like I always do. A week has past and I haven't seen Charlotte since that time I hurt her. I shudder from the memory. I want to apologize and I just want to see her. Not even the others have seen her.

I take a glance at her door. Nothing. I sigh once more as I turn my back and make my way out of the building. I start walking towards the park.

I can say that the others and I are getting along again. Well, they started talking to me again after I apologized to them. Though, Seunghyun hyung and I are still keeping our distance from each other. We try to avoid from being alone together. Nevertheless, we don't mention that fight between us.

I fall back on the bench I've been sitting at every night. I look up at the night sky as my thoughts continue to think about Charlotte.

I miss her a lot. And I know the others do, too. None of us has visited YG-shi yet. We're afraid of telling him that we drove away our character in our MV… well, I drove her away. I hit her, for crying out loud! She does have a right to be mad at me, but why avoid us? That's what I keep asking all the time.

I sigh as I look up at the night sky. All the stars seem to be missing nowadays. It makes me feel lonely even more. A freaking week has past and I'm surprised I haven't tried to commit suicide yet. Maybe that's because there's a part of me hoping to see her or hoping to have everything cleared up soon. I reach up and clutch my head. There's just so much going on that I can't think straight…

But that's the thing. It feels like there's a lot going on, but if you just look at it all… There's nothing going on. That's what makes me go insane. It feels like I've gone through hell, but in reality, I've only gone to the park and her place every night.

I'm not sure what to do anymore. Everyday I fall deeper and deeper in pain, deeper and deeper in despair. I bite my lower lip and clench my hands into fists to keep me from shaking, to keep me from slapping myself for not realizing it earlier.

Everyday I fall deeper and deeper in love with her.


	50. Answer To All Questions

Chapter 49: An Answer To All Questions... SPOV

"Did YoungBae go out again?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

Daesung nods, looking down in his glass of water. I stare at Daesung, waiting for him to say something. I sigh. Daesung's been acting strange lately. He doesn't smile that much anymore and he's been going in and out of our dorm every morning. There seems to be so much going on his mind. Actually, I can't judge him. Every one of us has been acting weird. In fact, we worry about Charlotte every two hours… And we're too afraid of going to YG.

I've already forgiven YoungBae and I hope he's forgiven me, but I still feel sad about what's happened. Charlotte has disappeared, YoungBae is in depression, and Daesung isn't his cheerful self, Jiyong and Seungri haven't been themselves either. And I… I've felt too much pain already. After what happened with Charlotte in the alley and that fight with YoungBae… Yeah, this emotional side has taken over me. I didn't really expect for any of us to have sad endings. At least, Charlotte and YoungBae could've had one.

But I guess I ruined it for them when I thought I was helping them. I've been ignoring YG's calls, too. I know I'm going to get in so much trouble for that, but I just don't feel like talking about everything. I snap back to reality and watch Daesung.

He continues to look everywhere except me. He brings his glass up to his mouth as he sips his water. I know he's hiding something. Hell, he makes it pretty obvious with him being so jumpy. I walk up to Daesung and take the glass away from him. I slam it on the counter and steadily meet Daesung's eyes.

"What is it you're hiding, Daesung?" I ask.

"W-what are you talking about, h-hyung? I'm not hiding a-anything." Daesung looks down at his glass of water.

"Enough with the crap, Daesung. You're not fooling anybody." I narrow my eyes. "I know it's something about Charlotte." I take in a deep breath, calming myself. "Just tell me."

Daesung bites his lip. He looks at me nervously. "Hyung…" He sighs. "Promise me you won't tell YoungBae hyung."

I narrow my eyes even more. "I can't make that promise. You know that."

Daesung sighs as he closes his eyes. He leans back on the counter and rubs his eyes. He runs his hands through his messy hair. He stays in silence for a few moments until he snaps his eyes open.

"Remember how I followed Charlotte noona after your fight with YoungBae hyung?" He says. I nod, remembering her expressionless stare. It gave me cold chills. And it didn't feel like the chills Charlotte gave me.

"Well…"

~O~O~

[DPOV]

Seunghyun hyung stares at me, eyes wide. I nervously watch him as I play with my fingers. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. But I do feel better a little. This kind of information was killing me alive. I've been trying to get myself to talk to YG-shi or at least get the strength to call him. But I just can't. That's why I've been going in and out of our dorm, lingering around YG's office until lunchtime, having my phone in my hand all the time. I don't want noona to leave at all, but I don't want to confront YG-shi, since he let her go after all.

Seunghyun hyung lets out a deep breath. "And YG-shi just lets her go just like that?" I nod, my throat feeling dry. He lets out a growl of frustration. "He's actually going to end everything he's made?" He mutters. I give him a confused look. What does he mean by that?

Hyung shakes his head and rushes out the kitchen. I quickly follow him. He swiftly slips on his shoes then he opens the door. He pauses. He looks over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows. "Are you coming or not?"

I furrow my eyebrows, questioning him. But I put on my shoes and follow him out anyway. "Where are we going, hyung?" I ask him.

"To find out what the hell is going on." He growls as he stares forward. I shudder and keep my head down. Seeing hyung like this reminds me of him fighting YoungBae hyung. Actually, both of them looked scary. I'm just glad that everything is quiet for now… Well, not really. It's been too quiet lately.

Hyung finally stops and I snap my head up. We're at YG's office. I glance at my phone. It's already 5 a.m. Seunghyun hyung turns the doorknob; it's still locked. He starts pounding on it.

"Hyung, stop." I say. "It's already 5 a.m. YG-shi should be here soon."

"What are you boys doing up so early?"

Hyung and I turn around and bow to YG-shi.

"We need to talk to you." Seunghyun hyung steadily says.

My hands start to get sweaty. We? Who is 'we'? I just want to know what the hell is going on. I'm not ready to confront YG-shi yet. YG unlocks his door and gestures us to go in. Hyung continues to stand while I silently take a seat across from his desk. I hear the door close behind us, the sound suddenly deafening to my ears. I ball my hands, feeling how sweaty my palms are. YG sits down and looks at us expectantly.

"Is Charlotte really leaving?" Seunghyun hyung says, getting straight to the point. Tense silence grows in the room. I watch YG silently as his eyes grow huge.

"How did you know about that?" YG asks. I slide my eyes toward hyung. He won't rat me out, right?

"That's not important!" Seunghyun hyung snaps, surprising both YG and I. "Is Charlotte really leaving?"

YG sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "You boys weren't supposed to know." He whispers.

"So, what? You think we would've forgotten about her after a few days?" Hyung pauses. "You already knew about this, and yet you wouldn't even tell us."

"Because Charlotte, herself, told me that she won't tell you boys." YG replies.

This time, I speak up while hyung grows quiet.

"What do you mean? Surely, she'll at least tell us…right?" I stare at YG with huge eyes. He just stares at me.

"Why did you let her go in the first place?" I snap, finally breaking. "You could've told her to stay! Do you know how much we were all worried? We haven't seen her for a whole week, for God's sake!" I clench and unclench my hands. "Do you know how much YoungBae hyung is suffering?" I shout out.

While I try to calm down my breathing, the two stare at me, eyes wide. Yes, I've been snappy lately, too. But can you blame me? Everything has been a living hell for all of us… especially for YoungBae hyung. I hate seeing him every night, seeing all those emotions swimming in his eyes, seeing him like he's a zombie.

"I'm sorry." YG whispers.

"You should be." Seunghyun hyung snaps. "I'm sorry, YG-shi, but do you know how much of a mess this is now?"

I look between the two. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Yes." Seunghyun hyung bitterly laughs, glancing at YG. "For once, there's something you don't know." YG glares at hyung. Hyung meets his eyes steadily. "At least, Daesung should know. It hard for me to know alone."

YG lets out a frustrated sigh. "Daesung, sit down. You need to know something."


	51. String Of Meetings

Chapter 50: A String Of Meetings... TPOV

I watch the sun rise up from the sky. Everything looks so peaceful, so calm. Something I haven't been for days now. I check my watch. It's 7:23 a.m. already. I think I should go back to the dorm. The others would be waking up by now. I stand up from the bench, my legs aching from sitting down for so long. I bring my arms up over my head and stretch. I make my way towards the YG building.

After a few minutes of running, I reach our floor. I pass by her place and knock on her door three times, still no answer. I sigh and scratch my head. This is driving me crazy…

I walk towards our dorm and open the door. I'm faced with all the guys in the living room. Seunghyun hyung and Jiyong are pacing while Seungri and Daesung are on the couch. All of their heads snap up and look in my direction.

"Good morning, guys." I greet. "You're all up early."

Seunghyun hyung grunts, the only response I get from them. Silence fills the room. I take a few steps towards the hall. "Well, I'm just gonna go and take a—"

"Just a minute, YoungBae-ah," Jiyong interrupts me. He waves me over. "We want to talk to you."

~O~O~

"What!" I shout as I shoot up from the couch. "That's not possible! She can't leave!"

"She can." Jiyong murmurs, looking at me. "YG-shi let her go."

I shake my head furiously. Charlotte can't leave. She… _can't. _She can't leave me. I feel my heart starting to speed up. YG just lets her go.

"When is she…" I choke, feeling my throat constrict. "When is she leaving?" I ask, feeling my heart finally slowing down as if it's dying.

Seunghyun hyung and Daesung share a glance. "Today is Wednesday, hyung." Daesung whispers. Hyung sighs and meets my eyes.

"Tomorrow." He murmurs, his voice low. "She's gone by tomorrow."

I feel the walls crashing down on me, suffocating me. She's gone by tomorrow… I gasp, suddenly needing air; needing to breathe. She's leaving; she's leaving me. No!

I take a quick sharp intake of breath and dash out of our dorm. I distinctly hear the others calling after me, but the voices soon fade away as I get lost in my thoughts.

_"She's gone by tomorrow."_ My mind whispers to me.

_"YG let her go."_

_"Tomorrow…"_

I grip my head as I start sprinting towards her place. I grab the doorknob and turn it aggressively. I growl in frustration and start pounding on her door, wishing more than ever that I could break it down. I continue to pound on her door, not caring if I wake the whole damn world up. All I care about right now is Charlotte. And how she's leaving me…

A hand on my shoulder stops me momentarily. I look over my shoulder and see Daesung dangling a set of keys between our faces. He gently pushes me aside and sticks the key into the doorknob. I impatiently wait while Daesung struggles with unlocking the door. Jiyong stands beside me and slings his arm around my shoulders. He gives me a weak smile.

Daesung finally opens the door and he quickly goes inside. I run inside and stop short once I see her luggage in the living room.

"Noona!" Daesung shouts, his voice echoing throughout the whole place. I wince. Does it really have to echo? It makes the room have an empty feel.

Jiyong and Seungri look through every room. I continue to stare silently at the suitcases in the middle of the living room floor. There's only one suitcase there. I'm sure she had other stuff because we were the ones who brought all her stuff here. That must mean YG had someone ship her stuff back to the states. My heart stops beating a few seconds. Seeing that one suitcase all ready makes it more official. I mentally shake my head. I can't think like that.

"YoungBae-ah."

I turn my head and look at Jiyong. "I think we should all talk to YG-shi about Charlotte's leaving."

I slightly nod and look down the hall. At the corner of my eyes, I see Seunghyun hyung and Daesung share a glance. I turn my head and watch them. Seunghyun hyung stares at Daesung. Daesung shakes his head and sighs. Then he meets my eyes; I quickly look away and back down the hall.

"You guys go ahead. I want to check everything." I mumble as I eye her bedroom door.

Seunghyun hyung leads Jiyong and Seungri out before they could protest. Daesung chooses to stay with me. He slaps me on my back and goes to sit on her couch, just looking out the window. I watch Daesung for a few more seconds before I turn and walk down the hall. I eye her bedroom door, but check the other rooms first. I'm scared of what I might find in her room. An empty place, another suitcase, folded clothes…

After a few moments, I'm faced with her bedroom door. I shakily grab the doorknob and turn it slowly. I open the door swiftly and look inside. I look left and right and take a step in. I quickly walk back out, not bothering to shut any of the doors. I can't. I just can't.

I jog back into the living room and see Daesung looking at his phone while muttering something.

"Daesung-ah." I say. Daesung jumps in his seat. "Come on. I bet the others are waiting for us." Daesung nods and rises up from the couch. I take one last glance at the lone luggage before we leave her place.

"Come on, hyung. Jiyong hyung says they're already in YG-shi's office." Daesung pulls on my arm.

I silently close the door behind me while Daesung pulls me away.

~O~O~

[CPOV]

"Noona, I can't believe you would do something like this."

I hold on to his arm. "Daesung, please." I plead. "You don't understand."

He swiftly pulls his arm away and takes a few steps back. "Maybe I really don't understand. So, why don't you explain and make me understand?"

I open my mouth to reply, already knowing what to say. But my throat clogs up. I close my mouth, trying to breathe. Daesung narrows his eyes, misinterpreting my actions.

"I knew it." He snaps. He takes more steps backwards until he finally turns around and runs away. I freeze in place, watching his retreating figure go. That's all. That's all of them. Even Daesung hates me.

My throat suddenly constricts, making me feel as if someone was strangling me. All the sounds fade away and my sight goes blurry. My senses die on me. I reach up and hold onto my throat, trying to breathe. I gasp for air until I collapse, my breathing going away completely…

"Stop!" I scream.

I sit up and my hands go straight for my neck. I softly hold my neck as I breathe heavily. I look around me, dazed and scared. I let go of my neck and place my hand over my heart, relieved to find that I'm still in the meadow. I look to the right and see the small stream leading to the waterfall. I fall back and lay on the grass. I look up at the sky. It's bright and there's not a cloud in sight.

I glance at my watch. It's 9 a.m., my arm weakly falls back on the grass. I fell asleep. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to close my eyes longer than three seconds. Because of that, I got another nightmare. This time, it's about Daesung. Even if I fell asleep a little, I would dream about the boys. It started with YoungBae for hating me and it ends with Daesung getting mad. From YoungBae to Daesung, all the boys were mad, all of them hated me, all of them walked away…

I glance at my watch once more and sigh. I don't want to go back to my place yet. I'll stay in this meadow a little longer.

~O~O~

"Aishh!" I growl as I glance at my watch. I stand up from the grass. I almost fell asleep again. I angrily kick the grass, feeling really stupid. I rub my eyes and brush off the dirt from my jeans. I follow the small stream and push away the bushes. I look down at my feet, not wanting to fall. Between the trees, I finally see the small waterfall. I feel my lips curl up.

I walk over and kneel down. I bend down a little lower until I'm face to face with the water. I cup my hands in the water. I then splash it on my face. Ah, that feels good. I wash my face for a little while. I move away and straighten up. I cross my legs and look down at the water, seeing my reflection. Man, I feel like hell, but I look fine. Well, except for the bags under my eyes and my hallow cheeks.

Nevertheless, I look okay. How is that?

I shake my head and stand up. I glance at my watch. It's already 11 a.m. This is the longest I've ever stayed here. I think I should go back now. I need a shower. Cold water, yes. After feeling the nice cold water here, I think I need to relax. I've been tense all week.

I wave at the meadow before I go back. Yes, I wave the meadow goodbye. No, I'm not stupid, but maybe a little insane… I shake my head and go back down. I start running back to the YG building. I think it's necessary to wave to the meadow. It could be the last time I'll be there.

I get back in the YG building at exactly 12 in the afternoon. I took my time coming here this time. I leave tomorrow in the morning. I quickly go back to my place, not seeing anybody. I stop in my tracks as I eye my door. I look behind me and look down the hall. Their door is closed. I sigh. I pull out my keys. As I look for the right key in one hand, I place the other on the doorknob. That's when I get a strange feeling. I turn the doorknob. It's already unlocked… I swear I locked it on my way out. Nobody else has a spare key except…

I gasp as I drop my keys, the jingling sound echoing loudly in my ears. I push the door open and walk in the living room. Everything looks fine here, but I never opened the curtains. I nervously walk towards the window, looking left and right, expecting for someone to jump out. I quickly close the blinds and turn around. I press my back against the window. I close my eyes for a moment, trying to control my breathing.

I slowly open my eyes and shakily walk towards the hallway. I soon stumble back as I take it in. All the doors are open, even the rooms I don't go into.

They were here.

I run back into the living room and shut the door, making a loud bang. I quickly lock the door. Then I remember that I dropped my keys outside. I bang my fist on the door. They were here; they went looking for me. I slide down until I fell the floor beneath me. Daesung is the only who has the spare key. That means he came here, that means the others came here. That means YoungBae came in here. If I came back a few hours ago, I would've seen them.

If they came here, that means they know I'm leaving.

I curl up in a ball, finally breaking down.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating as I usually do. School's beating me down. But, just please bear with me. I might not update a day or two. Sorry again! :)**


	52. Countdown Till The End

Chapter 51: Countdown Till The End... TPOV

Today is Thursday…

The day she leaves.

I turn my head and look at the clock. It's 7 a.m. Aishh! I sit up from my bed. I can't wait any longer. I just can't pretend to sleep, because I can't. I didn't even get to go out last night. The others kept me in here. Like literally in my room. Since Seunghyun hyung's room is right across mine, he left his door wide open so he can see me. And Seungri and Daesung were staying in the living room, while Jiyong was in his room writing more songs.

Something changed with Seunghyun hyung. He isn't avoiding me, as much anymore, actually he looks at me with... guilt? If he still feels guilty about our fight, he shouldn't be. I've already forgiven him. Actually, he doesn't even need to be forgiven. I deserve those punches. I was acting like a jerk.

And something about Daesung and Seunghyun hyung is weird, too. When we went to talk with YG-shi yesterday, whenever the topic of Seunghyun hyung's date came up, Daesung, hyung, and YG-shi all shared a glance. It kind of made me suspicious. There's something they're all hiding. I shake my head, clearing away any more complicated thoughts. I jump out of bed and get changed. I glance at the clock once more: it's 7:06 a.m. The guys and I made a plan.

He seemed to glow when we told him that we were planning on going after her, so he quickly told us as much information as possible. YG-shi doesn't know what time her flight is scheduled to leave, but there's a possibility that it's a flight early in the morning. So, the guys and I planned to wake up early as possible.

Since I actually had a chance to sleep last night, I tried—or forced—myself to sleep. After a few seconds of closing my eyes, I was out cold. My body really did need sleep. I walk out of my room and walk into the living room. I jump at the sight of the others already sitting on the sofa.

"It's about time you woke up." Jiyong says, rolling his eyes.

"What time did you guys wake up?" I ask as I fix my shoes.

"Seungri and I woke up around 6:30. Jiyong hyung was already awake by then, too. Seunghyun hyung woke up 15 minutes before you." Daesung replies, standing up from the couch.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" I ask, my voice a little higher.

"We did! I thought you were dead, actually." Jiyong says. "You didn't even move a finger when I blasted 'Haru Haru' in your ears."

"Oh," I mutter, feeling stupid.

Seungri sighs. "Seunghyun hyung, hurry and get ready. We have to leave."

Seunghyun hyung nods and claps his hand on my shoulder on his way to his room. Jiyong talks about all the articles he's been reading online. He says that some late night workers see Charlotte walking and running. After that, they say that she disappears and comes back early in the mornings. Jiyong even shows us some pictures people took of Charlotte. But I push the pictures away. I'd rather see the girl face to face than see her in a picture.

Seunghyun hyung soon comes back and we quickly leave, not bothering to eat breakfast first. We arrive at her place first. But then I notice her door is slightly open. Seungri doesn't seem to see it because he knocks on the door. But the door just opens a little wider. Seungri opens the door completely and goes in, we follow right on his heels. I stop in the doorway, watching the others walk around the living room.

"Wah~ everything is gone." Seungri murmurs. I look around the room. The couch, TV, and tables are still there, but all her belongings are gone. It's completely wiped clean, vacant. And it scares me to the core.

Daesung and Seunghyun hyung check every other room down the hall. They come back; shoulders slumped. "All her stuff and clothes are gone." Daesung announces. "She must be at the airport then."

Seunghyun hyung looks at his watch. "It's 7:20 now. I think we better hurry."

~O~O~

[CPOV]

"Is there anything you need help with?" A worker asks.

"Um," I bite my lip and look around. This airport is huge. I didn't expect it to be this big. "Where is my flight?"

The lady smiles and looks down at her computer. She clicks and scrolls down a couple of times. She asks where am I heading off. "America? Ah! Here. Your flight is number 245." She stands up from her desk and leans over the counter separating us. She points to the right. "Go down there then take a left. After that you'll see about two or three sections for flights. You'll see your flight number easily. Anything else?"

"When is my flight?" I ask sheepishly.

She smiles at me. "8 o'clock."

I say thank you in Korean and bow as I make my way to the right. I stay to the left side until I turn left. I quickly walk down and see three sections. I pass by the first and second one until I find my flight number in the third section. I sit down on a chair, facing the floor to ceiling windows. I silently watch the planes arrive and take off minute after minute. I look at the clock. It's already 7:46 a.m. I sigh as I blink a couple of times.

I've been here since 6 a.m. I couldn't sleep at night. I just couldn't wait any longer. I've been hurting too much, and I almost convinced myself that leaving is a good thing.

_Almost…_

I've said my goodbye to YG-shi. He seemed very down when I told him. I wanted to say goodbye to the boys, even if they don't know I said it, but I didn't have enough strength to do it. Actually, I still want to say goodbye. At least I'll see them one more time even if they didn't know about it. Aishh, I feel so pathetic.

A voice through the speakers breaks through my thoughts. A lady says something in Korean. I see the people in my section starting to rise up from their seats. "We are now boarding passengers." The same lady announces.

I glance at my watch: 7:52. I sigh as I watch people line up and go through the door one by one. A family, two kids with their parents waving goodbye, a group of teenagers, a bunch of lone people, and the last people in line were a couple.

I watch as the guy playfully kisses her nose and the girl giggles in response. They walk hand in hand through the door. I let out a breath, feeling my heart hurt.

"Last call for flight 245. Passengers, please board on now." I hear the announcer say.

I sigh once more as I feel a force press down on me. I turn my head towards the window. I rise up from my seat and slowly walk over to the window. I reach up and place my hand on the glass, feeling its warmth from the sun. I look down and see the same couple walking into the plane. I walk back to my seat and stare at my suitcases, feeling my heart finally stopping its beating.

I think it's time.


	53. A Sense

Chapter 52: A Sense... TPOV

"Do you think you can speed it up a little?" Jiyong asks, sensing the tense atmosphere in the van. Daesung slings his arm around my shoulders as the van speeds a little more. I anxiously glance at my watch again. It's 7:56 a.m. Aishh! I'm actually thinking of running the rest of the way. YG-shi called us a few minutes ago: telling us that he found out what time Charlotte's plane is leaving, which is at 8 a.m. Why couldn't he tell us that earlier?

"We just have to turn…" I hear Seunghyun hyung mumble. "Now. Stop the car!" He says to our driver. Our driver presses down on the brakes and the van comes to a halt. We all climb out of the van swiftly as possible.

"Good luck!" Our driver says before Seungri closes the door. We watch the van drive off to the parking lot garage.

"Hyung, let's go." Daesung says as he pulls on my arm. I turn and see that Jiyong and Seungri are already inside and running off. Seunghyun hyung is also inside, waiting for us. Daesung and I run inside, and then we all go to the help center.

"Big Bang!" One of the workers gasps. I hear scream behind us, but I could care less right now.

"Which flights are going to America?" I ask.

The man looks through his computer, slowly driving a knife through my head. He's taking way too long! As if he read my mind, he says, "Ah! There are three flights heading off to America. Flight 312, flight 658, and flight 245."

We all say thank you and bow. We walk away from the crowds. "Seungri and I will go check out flights 312 and 658." Seunghyun hyung says. "You three will go check out flight 245." We follow his commands without a single protest.

"Fighting!" Seungri shouts as he and hyung start running to the left. "Fighting." Daesung says as he starts pulling Jiyong and I to the right. We start running down and we turn on the first left. Then I'm faced with three sections.

"I'll go over here." Jiyong says as he runs off to the first section.

"And I'll be over here." Daesung slaps my back before he runs off to the next.

I guess I have to go to section three. I start walking towards it when I see in big bold numbers: 245. That's when I start sprinting. This is it. She could still be here, right? I would have enough time to convince her. But then I hear the words I never wanted to hear.

"Flight 245 is now leaving."

At the same time, I stop right in the middle of the place. I see the attendant fixing the lock on the door. I quickly run up to her. I tap her shoulder. She turns around and her eyes widen.

"Taeyang!" She squeals.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "May I go in?" I gesture towards the door. She looks confused for a moment, but realization kicks in.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. The plane is already taking off. See?" She waves her hand towards the window. My heart drops as I see the plane hovering off the ground already. The attendant walks away, leaving me there in agony. That's it.

She's gone…

"You can't leave me." I say, my voice shaking. A sob escapes my lips, cracking me open. "You can't leave me." I say once more. I grab my heart. My heart hurts so much. It feels like it's getting ready to leave me, too. My head starts to throb, pounding louder than my heart. I think my heart is growing weak, like I am right now. My arms suddenly feel like tons of cinderblocks are crushing my bones. And then I feel my knees shaking; I know they're going to give out soon.

Tears are uncontrollably flowing down my cheeks, making me loose my sense of sight. My shallow breathing then takes away my sense of smell and my throat goes dry swiping away my sense of taste. But, my sense of hearing remains, making it feel like my ears are bleeding. All the chatter in the airport rings loudly in my ears, the noises of bells, doors, and phones…

"Hyung!"

The scream actually makes my want to loose my sense of hearing. Actually makes me want to be deaf. I was about to cover my ears when I come to realize something.

My sense of touch also remains.

Why is that?

Just then, I feel a sudden impact against my body and arms go around my neck tightly. I was thinking that this was Daesung comforting me, but then I feel a fierce electricity surge through my veins.

And my heart soars.


	54. Stopping Time

Chapter 53: Stopping Time... CPOV

"Taeyang!"

I snap my head towards the squeal. I stumble back as I take him in. He's there. He's right there. Just a few strides away. I suppress the urge to jump on his back and attack him right then and there.

"May I go in?" He asks in that silky voice of his. I shudder. I haven't heard his voice in so long.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. The plane is already taking off. See?" The lady says as she points towards the window. That's when he turns, making me see his profile. Seeing his trademark Mohawk go down his head makes my throat clog up. Then I see his lips formed into a frown, making me go wild.

His lips part as if he's saying something. Then I hear a soft cry escape his mouth. This is when he starts fading in and out because tears are already fogging up my sight.

"Ah…" I whimper as I feel a sharp stab pierce through my heart. I ball my hands into fists, and try to squeeze. But, I can't. My arms and hands have gone limp. And my ankles start to twist, as if my legs can't take it anymore. All the noises fade away as I only start to hear my heartbeat. Despite my sight being blurry, my eyes are still fixated on his hazy figure.

"Hyung!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

I don't ponder on it because at the same time I snap, the feeling of a tornado whirling through a whole town. I run, shortening the gap between him and me. I jump and circle my arms around his neck, feeling time slowing down.

Flames sweep through my whole body, white hot. I feel him freeze. I squeeze my eyes shut, praying that he won't push me away. I tighten my arms around his neck, feeling another flare shoot up my arms and go up my head. Then I feel his arms roughly wrap around my waist.

Time slows down even more. I feel his hands claw my back. I bury my head on his shoulder, feeling nothing else but him and this heat. Hell, summer could never beat this flame I'm feeling. I feel his hot breath hit my right shoulder then he inhales.

"Charlotte…" He says under his breath. I shudder and bring one of my hands up, running my fingers through his hair.

Then time stops completely.

I feel his lips kiss my shoulder and my whole arm tingles. I squeeze my eyes tighter, hoping this isn't a dream. He does a trail of kisses from my shoulder up to my cheek. In the corner of my mind, I'm glad he didn't see the other side my jaw. But I loose my mind completely when we lock eyes.

And he crushes his lips down on mine.

~O~O~

[TPOV]

One thing is for sure: my senses are back. And they're better than ever. It feels like I'm getting electrocuted, and I'm enjoying it.

I have her. She's right here. I'm bursting knowing that she's right here, moving her lips with mine. I tighten my arms around her waist and kiss her harder, feeling another shot of electricity shoot up. Ah…

Then I feel something drop on my cheek. I open my eyes and pull away a little. Charlotte opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes glowing but full of tears. I kiss away all her tears and lean my forehead against hers. Just as I was about to say something, she brings her other hand and places it behind my neck. She easily pulls me in and kisses me once more. I quickly forget what I was going to say and kiss her back. A soft groan escapes my lips.

I pause momentarily. Crap. That wasn't supposed to come out. I feel her smile against my lips. She kisses me once more, a quick peck. She did not just tease me… I capture her mouth before she moves away.

"Save some for us, noona!"

We quickly pull away, our lips making an embarrassing smack sound. We don't pull away completely, though. Charlotte turns her head while I look over her shoulder. Charlotte lets go of me and I can't help but let out a soft whimper. She chuckles and gives me another quick kiss. She pulls away from me completely before I can hold her down. With tears filling her eyes again, she runs over to the others. She runs in Daesung's open arms first.

"Ah, noona. I'm glad you're still here." Daesung says, his vibrant smile coming back. He then laughs at something Charlotte said. At the corner of my eyes, I see Seunghyun hyung staring at me. I slide my eyes over to him. He quickly smiles, but why do I see red rimming around his eyes? Maybe he's happy…?

"Daesung-ah! My turn." Jiyong pushes Daesung away from Charlotte and envelops her in a hug. "Thank you for staying." He smiles widely. He whispers something in her ear, making her laugh.

"Same here, Jiyongie." She says.

"Hyung! Stop hogging her!" Seungri whines. Charlotte jumps into Seungri's arms, getting Seungri to smile a goofy smile. She pulls away and ruffles his hair.

I get cautious when Charlotte steps in front of Seunghyun hyung. I walk and stand next to Jiyong when Charlotte hugs him. Daesung finally flashes his smile at me. I smile back just as bright. It's been a while since I've smiled. It's been a while since Daesung smiled. I'm happy he's better.

I see Seunghyun hyung lean down and whisper something in Charlotte's ear. Charlotte nods against his chest. She replies back to him with a small smile. They start to pull away.

"Wait until YG-shi hears about this!" Seungri exclaims. We all freeze and look at the maknae.

"He shouldn't hear about this, Seungri-ah." Daesung says. He suddenly smiles. "He should see her for himself!" Seungri and Daesung exchange a high five as Jiyong rolls his eyes. "Come on! We should go now. I bet he's waiting for an outcome."

~O~O~

"Are you sure about this, boys?" Charlotte asks, looking between the door and us. Seungri laughs, making all of us smile. We haven't seen the maknae laugh a long time.

"We're sure, noona." Seungri says. "Plus, we haven't done something like this for a long time."

"Yeah, the last time we did something like this got us all paranoid about everything." Seunghyun hyung rolls his eyes. Charlotte gives us a confused look as we share a laugh, remembering that time. Ah, I remember that time. We wouldn't leave the safety of our dorm because of all that paranoia… I mentally shake my head. YG-shi got us good last time.

Jiyong, Daesung, Seungri, and Seunghyun hyung go inside YG's office.

"Boys!" I hear YG exclaim. "So, what happened?" I have a feeling YG-shi must have been waiting for our arrival a long time ago. I feel someone squeeze my hand. I turn my head and smile widely. I lean down and kiss her lips. I can't get enough…

"You've been quiet." I say, placing my forehead on Charlotte's.

She smiles brightly at me, making me melt. "Too speechless."

"Mmm…" I murmur as I take another peck on her mouth. She kisses back this time. I circle my arms around her small waist, moving her closer to me. Charlotte brings her arms up and wraps it gently around my neck. We break away after a moment, breathing hard.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of that." She whispers, staring into my eyes.

I softly kiss her forehead. "We have all the time in the world."

"Let's use it all up." She smiles.

She brings her lips back down on mine, making time stop once more.


	55. Coming Clean

Chapter 54: Coming Clean... DPOV

Ah, I'm so happy noona stayed. I mentally smile, finally feeling comfortable again. I'm ecstatic that YoungBae hyung and Charlotte noona are finally together. Believe it or not, seeing them kiss brought tears to my eyes. They look so happy now; I hope they stay that way for a long time.

"So, what happened, boys?" YG-shi asks, anxiety in his eyes.

I see Seungri shake his head slowly.

"What does that mean?" YG-shi asks, staring at us in horror.

"We didn't reach her in time, YG-shi." I whisper.

Silence unfolds in the room as YG-shi stares at us. I see Jiyong hyung go behind Seungri and wrap his arms around his neck. Jiyong hyung bows his head down on Seungri's shoulder, hiding his face from YG-shi. I can clearly see the amused smile on his face, but YG-shi can't see it. I suppress a laugh coming up.

"So, where's YoungBae?" YG-shi asks. He fell for it. Seungri bows his head down, trying to hide his grin. Seungri and I make eye contact, making me loose it. I look away from YG-shi's direction and try to suppress my smile forming.

"He stayed out. Went for a walk." Seunghyun hyung says, his voice a bit deeper than usual. Hyung sounds more convincing than any of us. A little too convincing…

Before I could take a look at hyung, the door burst open. Perfect timing. This time, I let my smile show.

"YG-shi! You would not believe how the flight went." Charlotte noona rushes into the room, her eyes wide. Her hair is all messy, YoungBae hyung's doing I bet. Charlotte steps in front of a very dumbfounded YG and starts telling him about how her flight sent her to some other place in Korea and back here, slipping into her role. I've got to hand noona some credit, I can see a bit of variety material in her "acting".

Charlotte noona finishes her rant. She smiles widely. YoungBae hyung comes in at this time. He and noona share a loving look before hyung stands by me. He slings his arm around my shoulders and smiles. Finally I see you smiling, I thought.

YG-shi looks between all of us. A smile creeps onto his face. He stands up and goes around his desk to hug Charlotte.

"It's nice to see you smiling again." YG-shi says as he pulls away from her.

"It's nice to see you upbeat again." Noona replies.

YG-shi laughs. He looks at YoungBae hyung. He raises his eyebrow. YoungBae hyung stands next to Charlotte and holds her hand. It's nice to see hyung be so at ease. He didn't even hesitate. I see YG's lips turn upwards as he eyes their entwined hands. But then he turns serious.

YG-shi clears his throat and looks at all of us. His gaze lasts longer on Seunghyun hyung.

"I have something to tell you guys." YG-shi announces.

He meets my eyes and Seunghyun hyung's. And that's when I know what he's about to announce.

~O~O~

[SPOV]

I guess it's time to come clean.

"You guys better take a seat." I say, my voice sounding hoarse. God, I need to get out of here soon. I don't think I can bear it anymore. Seungri, Jiyong, and Daesung sit down on the couch while Charlotte takes the one seat and YoungBae sits on the armrest. I feel a slight stab as I watch the two share another emotion-filled glance. I sigh and look away. YG comes and stands next to me. I don't even meet his eyes.

"There's something I need to apologize about." I say, looking down. I stuff my hands into my pockets. I look up and meet Charlotte and YoungBae's curious looks. "I'm sorry if I've been acting…weird lately. I'm sorry that I caused all those problems between you two."

"I'm sorry, too." YG-shi quietly adds.

I see everyone's eyes snap to him.

"You saw how Seunghyun has been acting these past few days, right?" Everyone nods except for Daesung and Charlotte who just stares. I forgot Daesung knows. Well, not really. YG only gave him the main plan; he didn't give him the details.

"Well, Seunghyun only acted that way because I told him to." YG says, his voice steady.

"What?" Jiyong says after a long silence.

"I made a plan with Seunghyun." YG confesses. He smiles softly at YoungBae. "I saw how much YoungBae liked Charlotte." Charlotte smiles widely at a shy YoungBae. "And I saw how interested Charlotte was in YoungBae." Another shared smile between the two.

"I instantly approved of you two, but I then remembered YoungBae's contract. And I can't go against those rules; plus, YoungBae himself signed it. Being YoungBae, he would've probably went along with the contract despite his feelings for Charlotte." YG smiles at YoungBae. "But, I wanted to see how much YoungBae liked her… So, I tested him."

"He asked me to try and 'steal' Charlotte away from YoungBae." I say, not looking at the two. "I guess it worked… for a while. YG saw how much YoungBae was hurting. And I swear we never wanted everything to go that far." I finally look up and meet YoungBae's eyes. "We just wanted to see how strong his feeling were and when we did, then YG-shi would've let you two date."

I reach up and rub the back of my neck. "I guess things got out of hand…"

Silence.

YoungBae stares into my eyes, as if searching for something else. I keep my guard up and return his stare. I can't let YoungBae know. He's not supposed to. Hell, no one is supposed to. I feel my sting. I really need to get out of here.

Jiyong jumps up from his seat.

"You got us, hyung." Jiyong says quietly. I stare at him, alarmed. He isn't mad, is he? Jiyong gives me a small smile, reassuring me. "YG-shi, I think you need to explain some things."

Jiyong, Seungri, and Daesung crowd YG as he explains. I move out of the way and watch the other two. YoungBae was looking towards the wall, his eyes distant. Charlotte slips her hand through his and looks worriedly at him. I silently and painfully look at her face, how concerned she looks, how all the love is swimming in her eyes… how I wish that she looked at me like that.

I make my way towards them. YoungBae snaps back instantly and meets my gaze, a tired expression. He smiles weakly at me. He stands up and lets go of Charlotte's hand. He extends his hand.

"I'm sorry, hyung. For hitting you, for making your life a living hell for the past few days." He says quietly.

I smile. I take his hand and pull him in for a hug. I pat his back. As we pull away I say, "I apologize for everything I put you guys through. I did this for you two, YG's plan I mean." With a more faltering smile I add, "You two needed to be with each other."

YoungBae smiles at Charlotte, hurting my heart yet making it race out of happiness for the two. Daesung calls Charlotte over. Once Charlotte was well out of hearing distance, YoungBae asks, "So, you really don't like Charlotte in that way?"

I look at his hopeful figure.

"No," I lie. "I don't. I see her more as a friend or sister. Just like how the others see her. She's really meant for you."

I swear I hear my heart screaming at me for lying.

~O~O~

"Hyung! Where are you going?" Seungri shouts, smiling at me.

I return his smile, thankful that everybody has forgiven me. Charlotte has even forgiven me.

"I think I left my phone in our dorm. I'm going to get it." I say as I step out of YG's office. They called Teddy hyung in YG's office to officially meet YoungBae's first girlfriend. I chuckle. First girlfriend. YoungBae is practically glowing.

I'm happy for YoungBae and Charlotte. I really am. I happy to see both of them smiling and laughing along with the others again. I really hated seeing them unhappy.

But, it just hurts.

It hurts my heart to see Charlotte giving YoungBae those loving looks. Call me greedy or whatever, but I want that. I want her. I want that small tingle I get whenever she touches me. I didn't even notice that until the airport, though. I really was too late. Seeing them kiss… It made me smile, but it also broke me in two. That's the thing. I can't understand anymore.

I fell in love with Charlotte.

I finally admit that, and it's the damn truth. I love her. And seeing her with someone else isn't easy. But I guess as long as she's happy with YoungBae, then I think I can live. I know for a fact that YoungBae will treat her right. Just the way he looks at her gives off that devoted vibe. YoungBae loves her and Charlotte loves him. Even if they haven't said it yet, it's pretty obvious already. I guess you don't need word with these two. I chuckle under my breath.

I'm trying to let her go, but it's not easy. I really am in too deep. I think it'll take awhile…

It'll take years maybe.

But then I smile as I hear the cheerful laughter from the office.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's only one more chapter left and then there's the epilogue... T_T **

**Any thoughts? :)**


	56. Electrifying Kisses

Chapter 55: Electrifying Kisses... TPOV

"I'm sorry about Teddy hyung." I say, squeezing her hand.

She lets out a musical laugh. "I like him. He's fun to be around. He speaks English well, too."

"Just wait until you go out with him." Jiyong says. "He gets pretty goofy."

"And you aren't?" Charlotte teases.

We arrive at our dorm. Seungri goes inside and starts rummaging for food. Jiyong soon follows and goes inside the kitchen. Seunghyun hyung, Daesung, Charlotte, and I quickly come inside.

"Ah! Hyung! No! That's the last of the ramen!" I hear Seungri shout.

"Come on, Seungri. Give it to me!" Jiyong demands.

"But it's the last one! I found it first!" Seungri whines.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Daesung says over the noise.

Charlotte giggles next to me. I look at her.

"What?" She asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Nothing." I wave it off. I don't see how Charlotte is laughing. Jiyong and Seungri are bickering in Korean. "I just love your laugh." I kiss the tip of her nose.

She smiles as me, making my knees go weak. Just then, I had the sudden urge to kiss her again. I mentally smile. As she turns away, I abruptly pick her up. She lets out a scream. She swiftly wraps her arms her arms around my neck. I start walking towards me room.

"Yah!" She yells, pretending to be angry. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying you to my room." I simply say. I kick my door open with my foot and close it with ease. I throw her on my bed and hover over her, just like last time. I place my hands on each side of her face. She smiles brightly at me. She brings one hand up and places it behind my neck. I move away a strand of hair from her cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I murmur as I stare into those warm deep- set eyes.

"I didn't know that. Then again, you could be lying…" She trails off.

"I wouldn't lie about things like that." I growl.

She chuckles under her breath and pecks the corner of my mouth, teasing me. "Really? I still don't be—"

I cut her off by claiming her mouth. She lets out a soft groan. I smile, my lips tingling. Holding myself up with one hand, I wrap my other arm around her waist. I really can't get enough… She's just too much. I can't believe I have her.

We pull away after a few moments. I look at every single detail on her face. She really is beautiful.

"Noona! Hyung! I'm gonna go in…" I hear Daesung shout from the other side of my door. "Clean or cover something up before I go in!"

Charlotte blushes, making me laugh. "Aishh! Come in, Daesungie!" Charlotte yells. Charlotte sits up and gently pushes me off her. I sit next to her and quickly kiss her cheek as Daesung comes in. He grins at us.

"What's up, Daesung?" Charlotte asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's only 10 a.m." He beams. "And noona hasn't gone out with hyung for his day…"

I rise from my bed, hyped up. He's right. I haven't went anywhere with Charlotte yet. This is perfect. I get a chance to be alone with her. I grab her hand.

"Come on. Let's go."

~O~O~

I gaze at her as she looks at the place in awe.

"Where did you find this place?" She asks, crouching down and plucking a bright yellow flower.

"I happened to pass by it one day." I tell her.

It's true, actually. Those nights where I would just wander around Seoul brought me this place. I'm happy I found it. It's a field, covered in flowers. There's not a single patch of grass in sight. It stunning how the sun shines over the whole thing every afternoon. There isn't one dark spot, not unless it's under the trees.

I slip my hand through hers. It amazes me how I don't feel hesitant around her anymore, and I love it. She smiles as she lowers her head to smell the flower she picked. She looks up and across the field, looking at the mass variety of flowers. She lets go of my hand and runs across the field. I stay where I am and watch her pick a light pink tulip. I start walking towards her.

After a while, I start jogging. Catching her by surprise, I tackle her down. We land on top of all the flowers. I hold on to her waist as I hover over her. I smile down at her face. She laughs.

"Rough much?" She grins.

I bury my head in her neck. "You know I don't like hurting you." She giggles under me. I lower my head and plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Then I start to plant more little kisses up the neck. I feel her freeze under me. But I don't even ask, because I'm staring at it right now.

Charlotte abruptly sits up and I move away to give her some space. She covers her jaw as she eyes me nervously. I kneel in front of her. I keep my eyes on her jaw. I slowly reach up and try to move her hand away; she complies. She sighs and looks down, blocking the view of her neck. I softly grab her chin and tilt her head up towards the sky.

That's when I see it. There's a thick red line just a little underneath her jaw. I run my fingers over it. At the corner of my eyes, I see her bite her lower lip. I make her look at me.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, still staring at the scar. Just seeing it scares the hell out of me. I'm surprised I didn't see it. I'm surprised that the others didn't see it either. Then again, I did notice how she was always fixing her hair…

"It's nothing." She says, smiling at me as she covers the scar again.

I move away her hand. This time I clasp both of her hands in mine. "Where did you get that?" I ask once more.

She sighs. "Remember when I went off somewhere when you punched me?" I nod, remembering her cold stare. I open my mouth to apologize, suddenly wanting to apologize about everything. But she quickly kisses me to shut me up. "No need to apologize. It was my fault." I shake my head, but let her continue anyway.

"I went to YG-shi, asking to leave." She smiles weakly at me. She looks down and starts caressing my hand, running a finger over the lines on my palm. "I broke down after I left. I was taking the stairs. I started running down. I tripped and fell; I rolled all the way down to the bottom. After a few minutes of sitting there, I saw that my jaw was bleeding. Turns out there were shattered glass on the floor."

I look at her in alarm. I remember seeing glass on the floor that time. That scared me. And now I know why.

"Your driver found me and he drove me to the hospital." She says. "That's it. So, now I have this." She gestures toward her jaw. "It doesn't hurt much anymore. I think the scar will be gone after a few more weeks."

I tenderly push her back down on the grass and hover over her again. I kiss her jaw. "As long as you're okay now." I murmur. I raise my head up and hover over her face. As I stare into her eyes, I can see she loves me, too. It's nice to know what she's feeling by just looking into her eyes. Because I love her, with my heart, being, soul… Well, just everything.

I lean down to kiss her.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Are you kidding me?

"Aishh…" I mutter darkly. I take my phone out of my pocket, not even thinking about moving my face away. I look at the caller ID.

"Daesungie?" Charlotte asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod, glaring at my phone. Is this boy doing this on purpose? She sighs, "Go answer it."

I look between my phone and Charlotte. I smile. I throw my phone over my shoulder and press my lips down on hers.

"Would you answer if I asked you a question?" I mumble against her lips.

"Of course." She says, winding her arms around my neck.

"Would you forget about me if I was gone?"

She stops and looks at me, nothing but a pure glow in her eyes. "Never." She brings me back down and kisses me. "Meeting each other for that first time is forever in my memory." She whispers in my ear, making me feel those electrifying shots. She pulls away and looks at me. She grins from ear to ear.

"Besides, how could I ever forget about you when we'll never be apart?"

I return her smile, feeling my heart burst. She pulls me back in for a kiss, feeling that extraordinary electricity flowing from my heart to hers.

Charlotte's right.

I don't think we'll ever be apart.

* * *

**A/N: Ah~ The last chapter. Next up: Epilogue... :)**


	57. Months Later

Chapter 56 [Epilogue]: Months Later... CPOV

_"Baby let's take it slow. Baby let's take it slow~ This moment, I finally have you after dreaming so long." _

I smile as I listen to YoungBae sing his song. He dedicated this song to me one night when we were supposed to be "sleeping". I feel my eyes fill up with tears. Such a brilliant song… sung by a brilliant man. I'm proud of him. It's his first solo album. He's been working day and night, determined. It's the last day of recording, and then we have to go to practice for "I Need A Girl". I smile wider. I'm excited as well. I'll be in the "I Need A Girl" MV. After the success of filming "Tell Me Goodbye", I'm officially part of the YG family.

I even have fans. Can you believe it? Surprisingly, most of YoungBae's fans approved of me and I'm really grateful for that. And I've met with 2NE1. I love hanging out with them. And it seems like Seunghyun has got a little liking towards Bom unnie. Don't tell him, but I'm trying my best to do something…

I learned Korean pretty fast, too. It only took me about two months. Actually, I learned on that week when I was preparing to leave… But at that time, the boys didn't even know I was learning. I heard them talking about me over a cup of coffee one night. I made the mistake and barged in when I supposed to act clueless about it. I clearly got them surprised enough to make Seungri spill his hot coffee all over Jiyong's lap… I giggle. I still remember that perfectly.

"Charlotte."

"Hmm?" I snap out of my thoughts. YoungBae smiles at me.

"Recording is officially finished." He says, happiness radiating through him. I jump into his arms and kiss him hard. I still love him as much as I did before. And we've never left each other's side. Actually, I've never left the boys' side. I went to Japan with them. Every time they were performing or recording for a show, I was backstage, watching them, supporting them.

"I'm proud of you." I whisper, kissing the tip of his nose.

He chuckles as we pull away. I playfully jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds onto my legs as he starts running down the halls.

"Be careful! We don't need injuries during promotions!" YG yells as we pass by his office. YoungBae and I both laugh, our voices blending in as one. We reach our dorm. Yes, I live with the boys now. And it's the best place I've ever lived in. Seunghyun opens the door. He smirks.

"I thought I heard giggles." He says.

I stick my tongue out at him as YoungBae goes inside. I get back on my feet and see Daesung clicking away on the computer. I poke his cheek and peer over his shoulder. "What are you looking at now?" I ask.

Daesung smiles at me. "Reading articles again. Seems like a lot of people are anticipating YoungBae hyung's MV since you're in it. People really want to see you guys more affectionate in public."

I roll my eyes as I take a sip out of his water. "When are you going to start filming?" I ask. Daesungie is going to be in a drama soon. I'll be there with him, too. I've watched every episode of "Family Outing" just for Daesung.

Actually, my boys have been so active lately. Seunghyun is promoting his movie; Daesung is going to be in a drama; Seungri will soon be in his own variety show; Jiyong is going crazy with writing new songs for Big Bang's comeback; and YoungBae is going to promote his first solo album soon. Did I mention how proud I am of these boys?

"Sometime soon." Daesung replies, smiling. "I can't wait."

"Noona! I can't find my favorite sweater. Do you know where it is?" Seungri comes into the living room.

"Wait a minute. Charlotte," Jiyong calls. "I'm missing a pair of sneakers. While you're in Seungri's closet, can you go look in there? I think he took it again."

With that Seungri and Jiyong start bickering again. Daesung, YoungBae, and Seunghyun let out exasperated sighs. I roll my eyes as I go in Seungri's room.

This is my typical life now. And I'm enjoying it. With these boys, every day is something different, something surprising. And I remember every single thing.

I find Seungri's sweater under his desk along with Jiyong's sneakers next to it. I roll my eyes, always the maknae. I come back out and throw their things at them. I give both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Go to sleep, you two. We have to go back to Japan again tomorrow." I tell them. They bid me their cheerful, tired good nights as they go back towards their own rooms. I walk back into the living room and see Daesung shutting off the computer. He kisses me on my cheek.

"Night, noona. See you tomorrow." Daesung smiles as he makes his way back to his room. I look at the clock. It's already 1 in the morning.

"Yah." I call out to the two on the sofa. "You two. Go to bed. We have to wake up bright and early tomorrow."

Seunghyun stands up. "Fine, but no noises coming out from your room. I want to sleep soundly for once." He smiles. I pinch his cheek.

"You always sleep soundly. You and Jiyong are the ones who I have a hard time waking up. I feel like throwing rocks at you two." I smirk.

"Yah! I heard that!" I hear a voice shout from the end on the hall.

"Go to sleep, Kwon Jiyong!" I shout back.

Seunghyun laughs. He swiftly kisses my cheek and goes into his room. Suddenly, I'm off the floor and being carried. I kiss YoungBae's shoulder. "You know, you really should stop picking me up so unexpectedly. I could end up hitting you." I tease.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind." He whispers in my ear. I shudder as we go into his—I mean _our _room. He quickly turns off the lights and jumps into bed, tackling me under him. He kisses my jaw, the place where my scar used to be, making heat warm my insides. Yes, the heat is still there. I don't think it'll ever go away.

We lie down on the bed and YoungBae instantly pulls me toward him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lay my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beating and his feel his breathing. I close my eyes, enjoying the little things.

"Sweet dreams." YoungBae murmurs, his voice sounding like music on its own. He leans down and buries his face in my hair. "I love you."

I smile. "Good night." I snuggle in closer to his chest. "I love you."

I got my wish. Every day and every night I'm wrapped in warmth and filled with pure bliss. The sun is mine; will always and forever be mine. My sun. My taeyang. My YoungBae…

* * *

**A/N: Wah~! That's it. The End. T_T I'm happy and sad at the same time. How'd you guys like it? The story as a whole and this epilogue? If it isn't much to ask, can all my readers comment? I've been wondering who's been reading^^ I'm gonna miss this story...**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So, I'm not sure if I'm going to do another fanfic. I'm actually thinking about writing a fanfic for every Big Bang member. I have at least 3 story lines made. I'll be taking a break for a while, but I'll be back soon. I'm still not sure when.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for supporting. I felt some love:)**


End file.
